El Contrato de Ven
by AbigoRaven
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando siete sexis chicos pretenden robar tu vida? ¡Ahora Ventus debe buscar la forma de librarse de ellos en menos de 31 días o-!
1. ¡Este es el final Ventus!

**EL CONTRATO DE VEN**

_**Hola! Se me ha ocurrido esta nueva historia en la que involucro una vez más mis personajes preferidos de KH.**_

_**¡Espero la disfruten mucho!**_

_**Reparto:**_

_**Ventus**_

_**Terra**_

_**Vanitas**_

_**Roxas**_

_**Axel (Lea)**_

_**Sora**_

_**Riku**_

_***Nota: No pretendo revelar todos los nombres XD, así que por el momento se conformarán con éstos.**_

_**¡Oh, mi sueño hecho realidad: todos ellos como protagonistas!**_

**Capítulo 1 ¡Éste es el fin, Ventus!**

¡Al fin era medio día!

La campanada dio aviso al fin de la tediosa clase de anatomía.

Frente a él, la maestra había notado su suspiro de alivio.

Era una mujer robusta y chaparrita, con un largo cabello chino y rubio descolorido. Cada vez que la maestra hablaba, enredaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y lo jalaba drásticamente cuando algo la molestaba o interrumpía su clase.

Ésta vez fue por el suspiro del chico rubio.

Lo miró unos segundos, desafiándolo a hacer otro sonido que la molestara para auto martirizarse.

-Oh, no. ¡Estoy viendo otro de sus esfuerzos para mandar a alguno de sus alumnos a su oficina y obligar a que cepillen su horroroso cabello!

Los pocos alumnos que aún permanecían dentro del salón, viraron para encontrar al dueño de tan atrevida exclamación:

¡Profesor Lea!

Escuchar su nombre encendió una chispa de ego sobre el joven hombre.

El profesor Lea, aquel alto y pelirrojo, de ojos verde encendido y con una sonrisa entre sarcástica y seductora, que derretía los corazones de todo al que se la dedicara.

Era algo así como el más reciente ingreso a la "Academia Heaven".

A pesar de su edad y poca experiencia, era el maestro de Filosofía más afamado de la ciudad.

Todos se preguntaban por qué el profesor seguía dando clases en esa Academia cuando podría enseñar en una mucho mejor.

"Quizás porque éste es el único lugar en donde le dejarían hacer de payaso"

-¿Hm?

Repentinamente, el chico rubio se vio acosado por la mirada del profesor pelirrojo.

Lo miraba de la forma como si hubiera preguntado: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

"¡De ninguna manera podría haberme escuchado! Después de todo... ¡solo lo pensé!" se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Profesor, estoy segura de que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer...-dijo la maestra que se levantaba de su escritorio, muy claramente ofendida por su comentario de antes.

Lea alzó los hombros, -No me culpe solo por ser la voz de sus estudiantes más "tímidos"-enfatizó lo último mirando a la dirección del chico rubio.

Luego de un minuto, el afamado profesor pelirrojo dio media vuelta para escabullirse en el corredor fuera del salón.

La maestra de Anatomía lo siguió más atrás, seguido de otros alumnos que se preparaban para la hora del descanso antes de las actividades extracurriculares.

-Ventus.

-¡¿Eh?!

Saltó de su asiento, mirando a la curiosa chica que se acercaba.

De cabello corto y azul, con el mismo color de ojos y esbelta figura.

Su nombre era Aqua.

Aqua era la mejor amiga de Ventus, se conocían desde el preescolar y coincidieron en las escuelas hasta ahora, así que no había duda de que se convertirían en amigos en algún momento de su vida.

Aunque ella era un año mayor, nunca perdió la rutina de visitarlo en su salón en cada periodo de descanso.

-¿Estás bien, Ven? Te ves algo nervioso.-la peli azul se acercó para tocarle la frente y comprobar su temperatura.

No era nada raro que siempre se preocupara por él, actuaba como la hermana mayor.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, -Estoy bien. Solo los efectos de la clase de Anatomía.

-Ah, sí. Olvidé que te disgustaba mucho esa clase.

-¡Yooo! ¡Al fin los encuentro!- gritó otro chico, de cabello rubio y alborotado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su nombre: Hayner. Amigo de Ventus.

Bueno... realmente Hayner consideraba a todos los alumnos de la escuela como sus amigos. Pero ésta última semana, Hayner frecuentaba más el sitio de Ventus y Aqua...

Aqua le había dicho que el tipo algo tramaba, algo que sólo podía conseguir de ellos, y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo.

Los primeros días se afligía con su presencia, pensando en miles de razones por las que Hayner se acercaba a ellos...

"Sin embargo, me rendí ayer... porque comenzó la temporada de exámenes"

-¡VEN, AQUA! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

-Hayner, estamos a tu lado, ¿por qué tienes que gritarlo?

Hayner siguió hablando: -Necesito que me den las respuestas del examen de Anatomía.

-Así que para eso nos estuviste hablando éstos días.

-No lo malinterpretes, belleza azul. ¡Por supuesto que pienso devolverles el favor!-miró a Ven, -¿qué dicen?

Admitía que no estaba bien ayudarlo a hacer trampas en el examen, pero por otro lado sabía que Hayner usaba éste método desesperado porque tenía una advertencia del director, si no aprobaba al menos tres de las ocho materias, sería expulsado de la escuela.

"Ojala no me arrepienta" tomó la primera hoja que encontró de su libreta, y comenzó a escribir las respuestas que recordaba sobre el examen de hace unos minutos.

Como fue tan reciente, fue capaz de anotar la mayoría.

-¡Tú sí que eres amigo!- Hayner desapareció del aula con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Pensaba que Aqua lo regañaría con algún sermón, en cambio solo lo apresuró a llegar temprano a la siguiente clase.

La Academia Heaven no era muy grande. Más bien una escuela promedio en proceso de expansión.

Muchos salones estaban abarrotados con cintas para prohibir el paso hasta nuevo aviso.

Por lo que las actividades de los clubs tuvieron que adaptarse a sitios al aire libre o algún otro lugar disponible.

La escuela era de dos pisos, con tres grupos de alumnos de preparatoria. Divididos a su vez en tres. O sea que solo habían nueve salones en total disponibles. Sumando el área de los baños y la pequeña sala de maestros.

Alguna vez hubo una sala asignada al club de música (que se le derrumbó dos paredes en pleno concurso de talento), la biblioteca (cuyos estantes colapsaron por la plaga de termitas a la que ningún encargado le hizo caso), y el laboratorio de ciencias (el desagradable final fue debido a una explosión de un terrible experimento del _"loco Vexen_").

Ahora mismo la expansión tenía el objetivo de crear un área deportiva y una cafetería.

Así que he ahí al chico rubio de apariencia frágil, bajando las aún más frágiles escaleras.

Como eran de madera, corría el rumor que la plaga también las había atacado y los alumnos eran propensos a caer en cualquier momento.

Como un joven precavido y cuidadoso, Ven había comprobado y memorizado los puntos más seguros para pasar.

Una vez pasada la horrible inseguridad de los peldaños, debería tomar el segundo pasillo de la derecha.

Pues en la sala central, había una extraña división de cuatro pasillos. Todos le llamaban la "sala de la fortuna", porque la decoración de las paredes era semejante a la decoración luminosa y extravagante de la rueda de la fortuna.

Los alumnos tardaban alrededor de un año completo para orientarse sobre cuál pasillo llevaba a cuál salón.

Ventus tuvo la ¿fortuna? de usar el pasillo más abandonado y lúgubre de todos...

Oscuro, lleno de huecos, una alfombra apestosa a anciano y el aire que te calaba los huesos de esa pequeña ventana abierta al final del pasillo.

Pudo respirar tranquilo al llegar al final, y toparse con una de las tres puertas existentes.

Había un letrero improvisado que decía "Biblioteca".

Los otros dos lugares tenían la cinta que prohibía el paso.

-Al fin...-se dijo a sí mismo, preparado para abrir la puerta. Cuando un extraño sonido que le causó un escalofrío hasta la médula, lo hizo congelarse en su lugar.

Fue algo difícil de describir, como un gruñido o una risa... ¡o ambos!

Mirando al pasillo cerrado que daba con las otras dos puertas, no pudo ver a nadie. Estaba oscuro y solo.

Como siempre fue.

"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?"

¡Entonces...!

-¡Ventus!

-¡AHHH!

El rubio perdió el equilibrio.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta, y lo inspeccionaba una chica de sonrisa bastante amistosa.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Demonios, Xion. Me diste el susto de la muerte.- había soltado un suspiro de alivio.

-De verás perdóname. Es solo que escuché un ruido afuera y supuse que eras tú.

La chica pelinegra lo ayudó a levantarse. No había mucho que hacer al respecto, el uniforme de Ven estaba completamente manchado por el polvo extraño de la alfombra. Solo podía quitarse con una extensa lavada a mano y varias horas bajo el sol.

-¿Entonces tú también lo escuchaste?-titubeó Ven.

-¿Escuchar qué?

-El ruido.

-¿Cuál ruido?

-El que dijiste que escuchaste antes-

-Ah, sí-se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Entonces...?

-¡Vamos, las actividades de nuestro club ya comenzaron!

Bueno, no le extrañaba. Xion era una chica que solo pensaba en el club de filosofía y letras. No había otra cosa más en sus intereses personales y escolares, desde que se conocieron, que fue cuando Ven se integró a éste club, ella le confesó que su sueño era ser una famosa escritora de ficción.

Casualmente era un sueño similar al de Ventus.

Se sentaron en silencio, cada uno en sus respectivas sillas.

El salón de éste deprimente club era el que ningún otro había elegido. Por ser el más viejo y el camino para llegar a él.

No había estantes, ni escritorio. Solo tres sillas y una larga pizarra con letras en gis blanco.

Así es... solo Xion y Ventus eran los miembros de el, ¿podía ser más deprimente?

-Am, Ven, olvidé decírtelo, pero... hoy tenemos que difundir las maravillosas ventajas de nuestro club hacia los otros alumnos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Deberíamos apresurarnos!- Xion dio un salto con un par de hojas en sus manos, -¡tengo tu discurso justo aquí!

-E-Espera, Xion. ¿Cómo y cuándo ocurrió ésto?

-Son órdenes del profesor Lea.

"¡Lo olvide, el profesor Lea es el supervisor del club de filosofía y letras!"

-¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Procura poner muchas energías porque te toca el club deportivo!

Fue como si lo golpearan a la cara con una enorme tabla.

Así dolía esa realidad que estaba viviendo ahora.

"Como supuse, éste no es mi día. Primero mi reloj se descompone y me despierto tarde. Luego ese martirizante desayuno de cereal de piña que mamá inventó a última hora. Después la paliza de los de tercero antes de entrar a clase. Por si fuera poco, ¡tres horas de Anatomía!, ¡y ahora dar un discurso frente al grupo que más me aterra!"

Pálido ante la noticia, Ventus busco detener a Xion para convencerla de intercambiar lugares.

"No puede ser... ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

Ningún poder divino evitó que Ven fuera arrastrado al área exterior donde descansaban los del club de deportes.

La gran mayoría eran hombres, atléticos, dedicados, rudos, perseverantes, exigentes y perfeccionistas. (Pues ese era el punto de vista de Ventus, por supuesto).

Trotaban y calentaban los músculos, antes de su larga travesía rutinaria de trotar alrededor de la escuela, así como hacer ejercicios alusivos a el tipo de deporte que practicaban.

Para su fortuna, ninguno lo había notado aún.

"Todavía tengo oportunidad de escapar, Xion no debe saberlo nunca"

Se dio la media vuelta, -¡Ah!- alguien lo había tomado por los hombros con la expresión de:

-¡Has venido!

Era el profesor Lea, que se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar:

-¡Atención, simios musculosos!

El grupo los volteo a ver de una manera intimidante.

-¡Les presento al adorable Veni-boo!

El rubio palideció, no solo el apodo era embarazoso, sino el peso de las miradas de todos los rudos de la escuela.

-¡El viene a darles un discurso sobre el club de Filosofía y letras! Me gustaría robarles unos minutos para que lo escucharan, ¡les sugiero que pongan atención, porque al final voy a hacerles un examen oral sobre ello!

Uno de los jóvenes de la multitud levantó la mano.

Aquel atractivo chico de cabello negro alborotado, con preciosos ojos dorados y un cuerpo atlético bien moldeado.

Sus padres hicieron un excelente trabajo creando a un ser donde no podía verse ningún defecto físico.

Las chicas que lo miraban no paraban de alabar poderosos pectorales. Pero la parte más sexi de ese joven estudiante, era la retaguardia por la que se derretían y envidiaban cuando lo veían pasar.

-Sí, ¿tiene una pregunta joven Vanitas?

"Cierto. Se llama Vanitas. Creo que va en el salón junto al mio" Ventus lo había visto un par de veces al término de las clases. Realmente nunca le llamó la atención, a pesar de que escuchó a Aqua y Xion hablar sobre él muchas veces.

Si estaba en el club deportivo, seguro era parte de los que le hacían bullyng cada mañana.

-¿De quién fue la patética idea?-preguntó Vanitas, en un tono de voz bastante frío.

El profesor Lea soltó una risa, -¡Por supuesto que de Veni-boo!

¡Quería desaparecer de ese mundo!

"¿Porqué me pasa ésto a mi?" luego de imaginar el hoyo en el que caía, y el embarazoso apodo por el que sería reconocido durante toda su vida escolar, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los intimidantes dorados.

¡Esa mirada era mortífera! ¡Como si quisiera aplastarlo con ella!

-¡Que divertido!-la tensión fue abruptamente disipada por el joven castaño que llegaba al grupo.

Por supuesto que se veía un poco menos atlético que Vanitas, pero su rostro tenía cierta similitud. A excepción del color de cabello, que era castaño, y sus ojos azules.

Recordaba haber escuchado algo sobre ese chico.

¡Era Sora el famoso multideportista de la escuela!

Se ganó el apodo al demostrar su avanzada habilidad para cualquier deporte. Se decía que su talento era tan natural, que ni siquiera gastaba tantas horas entrenando como el resto.

-¡Escuchemos ese discurso!- el guapo castaño se sentó adelante del grupo, mirando a Ventus con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente se veía mucho más amigable y comprensivo que cualquier miembro de ese club.

"¿O solamente se estará burlando de mi?"

-Sí claro, quieres escuchar el discurso porque aunque no entiendas ni media palabra, vas a inventar una buena excusa para librarte de las preguntas.-vociferó el joven detrás de él.

Un sexi y alto peli gris de cabello largo. Su cuerpo atlético no era lo único envidiable en Riku, sino también el grado de inteligencia por el que se le reconocía.

Si Sora tenía un talento nato con el deporte, Riku dominaba los conocimientos a un grado sorprendente. Pero siempre estaba intentando aprender cosas nuevas de los 10% (su apodo se refería a la cantidad que estimaba usaba su cerebro la mayoría de la gente).

Para hacerlo mucho más difícil, Riku tenía su famosa tarjeta en sus manos. La usaba para escribir la conclusión de lo que le enseñaban o escuchaba en una sola palabra.

"Las críticas de Riku siempre son difundidas por toda la ciudad"

-¡Adelante, Veni-boo! ¡Sorprendelos!-el fastidioso maestro Lea empujó a Ven para acercarlo más a la estresante audiencia de bravucones.

Ven estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no obedecía al profesor Lea (¡que ya lo tenía en su lista negra!), iba a ser expulsado del club... por otra parte estaba su supervivencia contra el club de deportes...

Sujetó las hojas en sus temblorosas manos, y comenzó a hablar con una voz apenas perceptible...

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue?

La comprensiva Aqua se acercó a Ventus, quien recién salía de la oficina de maestros.

-Quiero ir a casa.

Caminaron juntos fuera de la escuela.

-No puedo creer que no hayan culpado a Hayner por hacer trampa en el examen.

-Sí, quien diría que mi nombre y firma estarían en la parte trasera de la hoja con las respuestas...

-Y... ¿cómo te fue en tu discurso con los del club deportivo?

-Lo más positivo fue la crítica de Riku: "Basura"

Aqua intentó animarlo un poco, -Vamos, Ven. Te aseguro que ya nada malo puede pasarte... además, éste día casi terminó.

-Creo que tienes razón, lo peor ha pasado...

Sí. El día de escuela había terminado, seguro si se quedaba en casa hasta que ese día terminara, ¡mañana todo debería mejorar!

-Nos vemos mañana, Ven.

-Hasta mañana- subiendo a su bicicleta, tomo el camino como de costumbre.

Debería pasar por los transitados suburbios, luego cruzar por la estación del tren, hacia el vecindario.

A mitad del camino se detuvo, con el extraño presentimiento de que algo o alguien lo seguía.

Cada vez que pedaleaba escuchaba unos pasos...

Mientras esperaba a que el tren pasara, miró a su alrededor.

Extrañamente estaba más vacío que cualquier día... el viento calaba los huesos y esa sensación de ser observado...

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

El sonido del tren lo hizo sobresaltarse.

"Quizás estoy imaginando cosas"

Una vez más pedaleo su bicicleta, un poco más apresurado que antes... algo muy dentro de sí le decía, que llegar a casa era cuestión de vida o muerte...

En un momento dado distinguió en la calle solitaria, la figura de un joven apuesto que detuvo su andar al mirarlo.

Podría jurar que... ¡podría jurar que vio en su sombra proyectarse unas alas!

El pánico que sintió lo hizo apresurar el paso, entonces en la intersección de las calles una figura negra y pequeña se atravesó en su camino.

Ventus perdió el equilibrio de su bicicleta y se desplomó sobre la calle. Al mismo tiempo en que caía, un camión a toda velocidad se cruzó frente a él, salvado por un pelo de lo que hubiera sido un trágico accidente. Éste se volcó por completo, dejando todo un desastre en la calle solitaria.

Estaba pasmado, su corazón latía muy rápido y su cuerpo temblaba.

"Unos segundos más... si esa sombra no se hubiera atravesado... entonces yo..."

-¡Que maldito desastre! ¡No puedo creer que no funcionó!

Sus ojos apenas pudieron concentrarse en la figura que aparecía frente a él, debajo de los restos de camión.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Profesor Lea?

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

-Debí haberlo acabado bajo mis propios métodos.

-¿Vanitas?

El peli negro también apareció a un lado del profesor Lea, cruzado de brazos con una mirada intimidante y cierta risa descarada.

-Vamos chicos, un error lo comete cualquiera.-Sora también estaba ahí, actuando como si nada del otro mundo hubiera pasado.

-Que esperaban de alguien que ni siquiera es discreto al intentar terminar la vida de un humano como éste-Riku hizo énfasis mirando al pobre y confundido Ven como alguien muy inferior.

-¿De dónde salieron ustedes?

No quería realmente saber la respuesta, pues presentía que cambiaría el destino de su vida...

-Éste es el fin, Ventus- el mismo joven apuesto que vio antes del accidente, ¡descendió entre los demás y Ventus!

Sus grandes alas como las de un ángel, solo que de color negro, se retrajeron elegantemente al tiempo que se acercaba al rostro de Ven, para repetirle con mucha fuerza:

-¡Éste es tu fin, Ventus!

**Continuará...**

**Éste es el fin del primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado XD**

**Pobre Ventus, lo he dejado confundido... ¡pero aún faltan muchas cosas por revelar!**

**¿Quienes son Lea, Vanitas, Sora y Riku en realidad?**

**¿Por qué quieren terminar la vida de Ventus?**

**¿Y quién es el joven con alas negras?**


	2. ¿Un trato?

**Capítulo 2 ¿Un trato?**

**Hola! Me emociona mucho continuar esta historia. Tengo muchas ideas e inspiración de sobra... bueno, lo mejor será continuar (Vanitas, el profesor Lea, Riku y Sora se están desesperando XD)**

A través de un atardecer que estaba por terminar, Ventus contemplaba estático a aquella figura del apuesto muchacho frente a el.

Hace apenas unos minutos que evitó una trágico accidente.

Hace apenas unos segundos le dijeron:

¡Este es tu fin, Ventus!

"Me niego a creerlo. Debe ser una broma"

-¿Esto...?-comenzó a decir con voz trémula, intentando inútilmente sonreír, -¿Esto es una broma, verdad? Todos ustedes, lo hacen por el discurso que le di al club de deportes.

Pasó la mirada a los seriamente callados jovenes.

Sin embargo, fue el ser con alas negras quien rompió el silencio:

-Tu forma de afrontar la realidad es patética.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Esto no es una broma?

-¡Ahhh!- el profesor Lea dio un largo bostezo, se agachó junto al confundido rubio y le acarició la cabeza como a un cachorro desvalido, -¿No es adorable?

¡Ahora sí se estaba asustando! ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos chicos?

-E-Entonces...

-Shhh-el pelirrojo poso los dedos de sus grandes manos sobre los labios del chico, de alguna manera, ese movimiento puso a Ven mucho más nervioso.

Luego viajaron hasta sus mejillas, en un movimiento ligeramente brusco. Eran unos dedos muy calientes, casi asemejaban al de un objeto que fue expuesto al fuego.

Le quemaba, pero de alguna forma, le pareció un poco relajante...

Y lo acercó poco a poco a su rostro. Juraría que si estuvieran unos milímetros más cerca, se hubieran besado, a no ser por su comentario sarcástico:

-¡¿Podemos volver a intentarlo, Roxas?!

Se giró drásticamente hacia el chico de las alas negras.

Roxas tenía cierto aire de misterio y a la vez atractivo, como todos los que estaban con él.

-Sí claro, deja que lo vuelva intentar... procuraremos que esta vez el camión gire hacia esta calle, ¿te parece?-dijo Vanitas, obviamente como sarcasmo.

-¡No hay manera! ¡No es divertido ser tan obvio!-Sora protestaba como un niño disgustado.

-Sí, esos son métodos 100% Sora.

-¡Riku!

-No puedes negar lo que has visto durante miles de años.

-¡¿Pero qué dicen?! ¡Un error lo comente cualquiera!

Ventus no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer ante tal situación tan... bueno, era tan... "¿extraña?"

"No, extraño no es suficiente para definirlo"

-¡Cállense todos! ¡Ahora mismo deberíamos preocuparnos por ver la forma de hacerlo morir más rápido! ...sin que nadie se de cuenta de tú pequeño error- Roxas reprendió a Lea con la mirada.

"¿Morir? ¿Entonces ellos quieren matarme en realidad?"

-Realmente no es por nosotros- contestó el joven rubio de ropajes negros, -solo te necesitamos muerto.

-¡¿Eh?! Espera, ¿cómo sabes lo que pensé? Y... ¿Qué quieres decir con que me necesitan muerto?

-Hey, tranquilo Veni-boo. No es tan malo como parece.

-Sí, de todas maneras ya eres considerado en la fila de los muertos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- al borde del pánico que por tanto tiempo había contenido, se levantó de un salto y subió a la bicicleta para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Los cinco jovenes lo miraron alejarse sin inmutarse.

-Bien hecho, Vani.

-¡Vuelve a llamarme de esa manera y yo mismo te arrojaré el camión!

Mientras Vanitas y Lea discutían, Roxas le hizo señales a Sora y Riku.

Era como si tan solo con su mirada pudiera comunicarle lo que deseaba.

Las calles se oscurecieron por completo. No había sonido en absoluto, ni señal de personas o autos.

¡Ventus solo quería llegar a casa!

Pudo visualizar de cerca el resplandor de la acogedora casa verde pistache.

"¡Voy a lograrlo!"

-¿A dónde piensas qué vas?- repentinamente, a su lado derecho apareció la silueta de Sora, deslizándose juguetonamente con ayuda de unas alas negras, ¡muy parecidas a las de ese tal Roxas!

No fue capaz de responder, porque el camino repentinamente había cambiado.

Estaba... ¡estaba en el punto de inicio! Solo que no había señal de los demás apuestos e intimidantes muchachos.

"¡No voy a rendirme! ¡Esto debe ser una broma o un sueño!"

-Hey, Ven ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Vas a dejar que te capturemos tan fácil?

Sora había aterrizado muy calmadamente, ¡sonreía como si todo fuera un juego!

-¿E-Esto es una broma, cierto?

-¡Ojala lo fuera! ¡Me gustan mucho las bromas!

Casi se infarta al escuchar la voz tan cerca, Lea respiraba en su oído, levitando con un par de alas negras similares a los de los otros dos. Estaba de cabeza, y su cabello rozaba la frente del rubio, ¡le quemaba igual que como sucedió al sentir sus manos!

Ventus volvió a encontrar las fuerzas para huir nuevamente a bordo de su bicicleta, sintiendo las risas de Sora y Lea a sus espaldas.

"¡Alguien ayudeme!"

-¿No es más practico gritarlo?

Lentamente descendió la mirada, para notar en su maldita sorpresa, que el chico de cabello plateado se reflejaba en el piso, como si fuera una especie de espejo.

¡También tenía alas negras! E inspeccionaba cada movimiento del pobre asustadizo.

-¡Alejate de mi!

-Así está mejor, "Basura humana".

-¡AHHH! ¡AYUDA!- A pesar de que no había nadie alrededor, quizás tuvo la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara a lo lejos.

Incapaz de seguir mirando hacia abajo, solo podía escuchar las risas y los aleteos de Riku.

"¡Ésto no puede estarme pasando! ¡Debe ser un mal sueño! ¡Tal vez estoy dormido!"

-Vamos a comprobarlo, entonces.

Repentinamente, frente a él apareció la silueta de Vanitas, proyectando las mismas alas negras, solo que su aura era un poco más diabolica.

Extendiendo su mano y con un solo dedo, logró detener por completo la bicicleta de Ventus.

-¡Ahhh!

Presa de esa extraña y poderosa fuerza, sus manos soltaron los manubrios, impactando contra el pavimento, a los pies de Vanitas.

Ventus saboreó algo ferroso en sus labios, también le ardían las rodillas y parte de los brazos con los que amortiguo el impacto.

Logró escuchar la risa complacida del peli negro, pero no era capaz de levantarse.

Vanitas se agachó ligeramente, para usar su mano derecha y tocar la barbilla del rubio. Lo levanto tan drásticamente, que Ven sufrió un dolor en el cuello... solo para encontrarse con esos hipnotizantes ojos dorados.

Podría decirse que en ellos se reflejaba una felicidad inexplicable... ¡disfrutaba del miedo del chico!

-Dime, ¿ya has despertado, perdedor?

Los ojos azules de Ven se abrieron más. La realidad le había golpeado en la cara con ayuda de ese temible ser.

Sin embargo, la temperatura de la mano de Vanitas era diferente a la de Lea. Él era frío, ¡helado! El contacto con su piel le causaba un dolor inimaginable.

-Si esto no es un sueño... entonces por qué...-comenzó a decir, alejando su rostro del alcance de Vanitas.

-Vamos a terminar con ésto rápidamente.

¡El tal Roxas emergió de la oscuridad que proyectaba las sombras de las alas de Vanitas! También se acercó peligrosamente a Ventus... aunque sus ojos eran azules... proyectaban un eterno vacío con un ligero brillo de muerte.

Podías compararlo al brillo que tienen los animales al verlos en la oscuridad.

Roxas elevó una de sus manos cubiertas y en seguida una llama se proyecto, -Supongo que lo más fácil será rostizarte.

Ventus tragó saliva, ¡éstos tipos tenía que estar locos!

Mientras la llama se acercaba a su cuerpo, una idea repentina surgió de su cabeza:

-¡Esperen! ¡Debe haber alguna cosa que pueda hacer!

-¿De qué estás hablando, Veni-boo?- preguntó Lea, a sus espaldas. Los cinco seres estaban ahí, mirandolo con atención.

"En realidad no lo sé... pero creo que siempre debe haber una solución, aún para el más loco de los sucesos"

-Tu punto de vista es tan críptico como tu destino.-opinó Riku.

-Emmm... pues... si en verdad me necesitan muerto, no importará mucho si responden a algunas de mis preguntas, ¿no?

-¡Supongo que no! ¡Me encantaría revelarte mi secreto!-dijo Sora.

-Shh, Veni-boo, ¡estás perdiendo tiempo! Saber quienes somos o por qué te queremos muerto no va a solucionar nada, ¿es que no aprendiste nada en mis clases?

"¡Rayos! No importa por donde lo vea, éstos tipos lo toman como si fuera lo más normal del mundo"

-Creo que lo merezco. Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando, después de todo... ¿No es así, maestro Lea?

Giró ligeramente la cabeza para inspeccionar las reacciones de los jovenes.

-Mmmm, tiene un punto a su favor...

-¡Púdrete maldito humano! ¡¿Crees que puedes negociar con cinco demonios?!-exclamó Vanitas, presintiendo que sus compañeros lo estaban pensando seriamente.

-¿Eh?

"¡Espera! ¿Ha dicho demonios? Ellos... son..."

-Así es- dijo Roxas en un tono muy calmado, adivinando los pensamientos del rubio, -somos demonios. Y estamos aquí para tomar tu vida.

Ahora sí había perdido las fuerzas de su cuerpo por completo. Ésto era muy difícil de asimilar, pero los había visto actuar de manera muy sobrenatural.

"Es difícil creerlo"

-Pero... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué quieren tomar mi vida? Es decir, ¿hice algo malo?

-El que tomemos tu vida no significa que hayas hecho algo relevante.

La explicación de Riku lo dejó más confundido aún.

-¿Entonces...?

Roxas soltó un suspiro, disipando la llama de su mano,

-Supongo que no hará daño decirle ésto a alguien como tú. Después de todo te llevaremos de una u otra forma...

Verás, "Ventus"... se supone que el día de hoy, exactamente a las 6:15 pm deberías morir.

-...

Era incapaz de reaccionar a esa poca información, necesitaba conocer una buena razón.

El apuesto rubio de ropajes negros se cruzo de brazos, tomando distancia entre ellos.

Roxas era probablemente un ser inteligente y fuerte. El equilibrio de sus cualidades podía verse en su cuerpo perfectamente atlético, con unas piernas largas y brazos torneados. Su cabello alborotado y rubio daba la sensación de que era perfecto para el puesto de un ángel, solo si su expresión facial no fuera tan seria y sus ojos no fueran tan vacíos de sentimientos.

-La causa de tu muerte era por un accidente. Quizás la volcadura del camión que aplastó tu cuerpo y te dio una muerte instantanea. O quizás la explosión del mismo, que te hizo sufrir lentamente las quemaduras del paraíso de llamas.

-¿Q-Quizás?-preguntó timidamente.

-¡Así es! ¡Se suponía que yo lo iba a decidir! Pero a último minuto lo deje a la suerte- Lea levantó el brazo para tomar la palabra, el tono de su voz era enérgico.

-...-las palabras no le llegaban. Estaba claro que ellos eran demonios, querían asesinarlo, pero de alguna manera fallaron.

-En pocas palabras, "Basura humana", tu designio de muerte ya estaba decidido. Nosotros no lo escribimos, solo cumplimos un trabajo.-como vio que no entendía, Riku usaba las palabras más simples de explicación.

-¿Decidido por quién?

-¿A quién le importa? ¡Deja de ser tan patético y resignate!

-Hey, Vani. No deberías ser tan rudo con un alma tan inocente como ésta.

Opinaron Vanitas y Lea.

Ven miró sus propias manos, clavadas sobre el suelo, raspadas, entumidas y temblorosas.

-P-Pero... ¿me he salvado de la muerte, no es cierto?

-¡No del todo!-ahora el alegre Sora intervino, -verás, ahora que expiró "tu reloj de vida", tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

¡No es nada agradable, pero culpa de eso a Lea!

-¿Otra vez conmigo, Sora-soo?

-¡Es la verdad! No debieron encargarle el juego a alguien tan viejo.

-¡Enterate que la tarea fue asignada a todos, solo que les mentí para ganar méritos con el jefe!

Los cuatro guapos demonios voltearon a ver al pelirrojo con agresividad.

"Así que no solo yo estoy metido en un problema, ellos también por haber fallado"

-¿Y?-preguntó Vanitas hacia Ventus, muy claramente escuchó sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que podemos hacer un trato entonces.- ¡su única esperanza era formular éste plan! (Realmente las ideas surgían conforme escuchaba a los cinco demonios).

-¿Trato?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Pienso que tal vez hay una forma de salvarme de la muerte"

-Olvidalo-dijo Roxas.

-¿Entonces piensan matarme sin que "su jefe" se de cuenta de que cometieron un error? Creo que tengo una posibilidad de hacerle saber a su jefe lo que pasó, si-

-¡INTENTANTALO!- un agresivo Vanitas se abalanzó contra el chico. Sus ojos brillaban poderosamente de un dorado penetrante. Era similar o más espeluznante que mirar los ojos del tal Roxas.

-Alto- fue el antes comparado quien detuvo al peli negro.

Roxas volvió a inclinarse hacia Ven, con sus grandes alas negras extendidas, apartando la vista de sus otros compañeros por unos instantes.

Lo miró fijamente. Ventus pensaba que aquel temible demonio atractivo lo rostizaría vivo en cualquier instante.

Después de todo, ¡estaba intentando chantajear a unos demonios!

Entonces apartó la vista, bajando la cabeza y con una media sonrisa murmuró a sí mismo:

-Que humano tan interesante.

Ventus también lo había escuchado, pero se abstuvo de hacer o decir algo al respecto.

-El tiempo nos acumula más problemas.

Con el comentario de uno de sus compañeros, Roxas se dio la vuelta con una velocidad y elegancia increíbles.

Tanto que parte de las alas negras rozaron su piel.

¡Por supuesto que no fue una sensación que hubiera deseado sentir! ¡Punzocortantes! Era como si la punta de mil cuchillos rozara tu cara.

-¡Habla!

-Emm... pues... quiero hacer un trato... a cambio de mi silencio... emmm... ¿hay alguna forma para evitar mi destino? ¿Aplazarlo o-?

-¿Evitarlo? Nunca. ¿Aplazarlo? Quizás...

-Emmm...- bueno, su oportunidad se estaba moldeando, -entonces... ¿Podrían aplazar mi muerte?-tímidamente levantó la vista...

Riku no le prestaba mucha atención.

Sora exclamaba algo como "¡Qué divertido!"

Vanitas, bueno, la verdad no quiso mirarlo.

Lea solo miraba a Roxas en busca de aprobación.

Roxas continúo de espaldas, sin decir nada.

...

...

-Está bien.

"¿Lo escuché bien?"

-¡¿Estás sordo?!

-Emm, bien.

-¡Es un trato entonces, Veni-boo!- el dichoso y aterrador maestro Lea, se acercó acechando los movimientos del joven rubio asustadizo. Y con el acercamiento repentino lo sobrecogió de una esperanza ciega... de que tal vez no volvería a verlos en un par de años más...

El aliento caliente de Lea golpeó su nuca. Después fue el de Roxas, que no tenía temperatura, solo era una sensación de cosquilleo. Vanitas, Sora y Riku lo siguieron.

Cuando se alejaron, las mejillas de Ventus seguían coloradas.

"¿Para qué-?"

-El trato está hecho. Has vendido tu vida a cinco demonios.

Roxas sonrió muy ligeramente, aquello se había vuelto un tema muy interesante desde hace 100 años...

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, el tema del tratado aún no ha terminado XD Sí, puede ser que los demonios sean trillados, pero a mi me pareció interesante, espero igual a los lectores ;)**

**Pobre Ventus, ¿con qué clase de seres se ha metido?**

**Ok, espero les haya gustado ¡gracias por sus reviews!**

**Les dejo un pista de lo siguiente con una pregunta: ¿Qué clase de tratado estarán planeando los cinco demonios?**


	3. La casa de mis pesadillas

**Capitulo 3 La casa de mis pesadillas**

**Aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia... ;)**

**He entrado en algunos detalles, pero no me gustaría omitirlos por las sugerencias que recibí en otra de mis historias.**

**¡Espero Ventus y ustedes lo disfruten! XD**

-El trato está hecho. Has vendido tu vida a cinco demonios.

-Hey, ¿eso qué significa?-preguntó Ventus, armándose con un poco más de valor.

-Exactamente lo que querías.-contestó Vanitas, con esa mirada penetrante y escalofriante.

"No hay duda. Deben ser demonios"

-¡Ok! Las reglas de nuestro contrato son simples- comenzaba a explicar Lea, dando vueltas alrededor de aquel paisaje solitario y oscuro.

Unos metros por detrás del rubio, aún estaba el camión volcado, pero ni señal de gente alrededor...

-Aplazaremos la fecha de tu muerte, siempre y cuando estés bajo nuestra estricta vigilancia. Si mencionas alguna palabra sobre nuestra verdadera naturaleza, el contrato será anulado instantáneamente y tú morirás. Y si por el contrario, se revela la verdad de nuestra boca, bueno, ¡igualmente morirás!

-E-Espera- el adolorido Ventus al fin se levantó del suelo, mirando perplejo la injusticia de tan descabellado acuerdo,

-¿cómo sé que no van a revelarlo ustedes? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir las consecuencias de cualquier forma?

-No hay garantía.-interrumpió Roxas, -solo nuestra palabra.

"¿Su palabra? ¿Confiar en la palabra de cinco demonios?"

No, la verdad es que era algo estúpido confiar solo porque sí.

-Pero...

-No me importa que no te parezca. ¿Es un trato lo que querías, no?

Otra vez Vanitas, expresando su extremo disgusto por el acuerdo de los débiles de sus compañeros.

-S-Supongo...

-¡De todas maneras ya está pactado, quieras o no!-el alegre demonio Sora le palmeó la espalda con fuerza.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo-?

Lea sopló en la nuca como respuesta. La sensación de cosquilleo y nerviosismo hizo que el cuerpo de Ventus reaccionara saltando un poco de su lugar.

"Así que por eso hicieron eso hace unos momentos"

-Como debemos alimentar tu "reloj de vida", te seguiremos a todas partes hasta que el plazo termine. Sin embargo, si sufres un accidente, o alguien intenta terminar con tu vida antes, no nos haremos responsables.

-Lo que significa-intervino Lea, luego de la explicación del peli plateado, -que nuestra compañía o el contrato no te hacen para nada inmortal. "Eres tan vulnerable como esos cachorros cruzando la peligrosa autopista con la esperanza de un mejor lugar".

-E-Eso tampoco me parece justo. ¿Quién me dice que no podrían causar ustedes ese "accidente"?

-El trato ya está hecho. Sólo te enteramos los términos.-dijo Roxas, en un tono bastante frío y poco flexible.

A lo que el temible Vanitas agregó en burla: -¿Creías que tendrías un trato especial sólo por intentar amenazarnos?

-A-Amenazar es una palabra muy dura-

-¡¿No es adorable?!- había olvidado que el dichoso profesor Lea seguía junto a él, y ahora le pellizcaba las mejillas.

-Entonces, disfruta tus 31 días de vida: "Ventus".

Con aquello, el elegante y aterrador Roxas se dio la vuelta, alejándose lentamente de la escena del accidente.

Vanitas y Riku lo siguieron más atrás.

Y con su aura disipándose poco a poco del entorno, todo volvía a la normalidad.

El viento comenzó a soplar suavemente, era fresco y reconfortante, ¡muy diferente al de antes!

Las personas también comenzaron a aparecer, solo para contemplar el desastre. Alarmados, llamaban a la policía y buscaban sobrevivientes.

Ventus tuvo interés de ver al conductor del camión, al menos para saber si había sobrevivido. Pero Sora hizo de las suyas para comenzar a jalarlo por el brazo para que se alejaran.

-No es buena idea quedarse aquí, Ven. El jefe podría descubrir nuestro pequeño "secreto".

"Supongo que tiene razón. Por otro lado, debería pensar en un nuevo plan antes de los 31 días o-"

-¿Tienes hambre?

Sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por la alarmante sensación de que alguien rodeaba su cintura.

¡Era el extraño profesor Lea! Mirándolo en la forma seductora que usaba contra sus alumnos.

-¡Whoa!-rápidamente buscó la manera de liberarse, sin saber qué pensar al respecto.

-¡Qué forma tan rara de respuesta! ¿Significa "¡Sí!"? ¿O significa que jamás te habían tocado de esa manera?

Ventus no podía sentirse más humillado y confundido, bajo la cara para esconder que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-¡Vamos, viejo! ¡No lo molestes! ¡Ha pasado por un momento muy duro! ¡Y tú te pones a jugar de esa manera!-opinaba Sora. Regresó al lugar del chico rubio y le palmeó la espalda una vez más.

Solo quería incitarlo a caminar.

-¿Jugar? Bueno, como a todos, me gusta jugar. ¿Qué dices, Veni-boo... jugarías conmigo?

Ventus apresuró su paso, sin levantar la cara.

Luego de un par de minutos, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba.

-Emmm... ¿a dónde se supone que debo ir?

En realidad se lo había preguntado a sí mismo en voz alta, pero Sora fue quien le respondió:

-¡Debemos ir a casa!

"¿A casa? Bueno, entonces debería ir a mi casa"

-¡Dirección equivocada, Veni-boo!

No podía haber hecho peor error que dar la vuelta y pasar de largo al excéntrico profesor Lea.

-No lo es. Mi casa-

-JAJAJA ¡Me refería a nuestra casa!- un poco más adelante, en la esquina de la calle, Sora le había gritado.

"¿Nuestra? Eso qué quiere decir..."

-¡Está algo lejos de aquí, pero si corremos llegaremos en diez minutos!

-¡Un momento! ¿Por qué debería ir a su casaaaa?

El joven rubio fue arrastrado por Sora y Lea, forzando sus propias piernas lastimadas y algo débiles a correr.

¡Fue una verdadera locura! ¡No solo la velocidad de los demonios! También el trayecto.

Callejones y callejones. Saltar rejas o escabullirse en los patios de las residencias.

¡Ventus quería detenerse! Hace rato que le daban unos terribles calambres y su pecho ardía. Solía correr de vez en cuando, ¡pero no al ritmo de unos demonios con dotes deportistas!

"¡Tengo que tomar un respiro! ¡Aún si ellos no quieren!"

La famosa táctica que le servía de niño y durante las pruebas físicas de la escuela era aferrarse al suelo de un sentón.

-¡Hey, Ventus! ¿Qué haces? ¡No es hora de descansar cuando ya estamos tan cerca!

Había funcionado, porque en cuando disipó la fuerza de sus piernas, los dos demonios se detuvieron.

-N-Necesito... un respiro...-dijo, totalmente agitado.

-¡Qué extraño! ¡Quién diría que un humano aguantara tan poco!-Sora miró al pelirrojo y compartieron una risa divertida.

-¡No es divertido! ¿Olvidaron que estuve pedaleando la bicicleta porque ustedes me perseguían como maníacos?

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado!

-¡Bah! ¡Tuviste mucho tiempo para descansar Veni-boo!-Lea no estaba nada convencido con su explicación.

-He llegado a mis límites...-Ven descansó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar quejarse, -además, no sé por qué tengo que ir a "su casa"...

Lea negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa traviesa,

-¿Escuché bien? ¡Veni-boo quiere un masaje!

Como presintiendo que ese tipo pelirrojo lo tocaría de la misma manera embarazosa que antes, Ventus se puso de pie de un salto: -¡Está bien! ¡Los seguiré! ¡Pero no necesito que me ayuden a correr! ¡Voy a ir a mi propio paso!

Lea miró de reojo a su compañero Sora, quien intentaba contener una risa.

-Bien, tú ganas, Veni-boo. Lo haremos a tú manera.

El chico rubio pasó su vista de uno al otro, con un mal presentimiento.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, desde detrás de la casa a la que pertenecía el jardín en el que estaban, dos enormes perros negros salieron de la nada.

¡Mostraron sus enormes y filosos dientes amarillos!

-¡Ahhh!-el primero en echarse a correr fue Ven.

Sora y Lea lo miraron alejarse para darle un poco de ventaja, -¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que nos tomaba llegar, Sora-soo?

-¡No lo sé! ¡La verdad nunca me ha interesado el tiempo!

Con ésta exclamación, Ventus quedó perplejo al ver las siluetas de Lea y Sora pasar a su lado con un par de sarcasmos como:

¡Nos vemos en casa... si los perros te dejan llegar! o ¡continúa con tu excelente paso, seguro los perros lo entenderán!

"¡Deben estar bromeando! ¡Éstos tipos me dieron su palabra y ahora quieren matarme a propósito!"

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Por qué me hacen ésto?!

Más de diez minutos después...

Los pies apaleados del rubio se vencieron sobre el suave césped verde perfectamente podado. Estaba empapado en sudor, ¡pero por fortuna esos malditos perros no lo habían alcanzado!

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Si tuviera una medalla y ésto fuera un concurso, te la daría!

Solo levantó parte de la cabeza y el cuello para contemplar al malvado Sora agachado frente a él, aplaudiendo.

Más allá, estaba el detestable profesor Lea, descansando sobre una hermosa hamaca a la sombra de dos enormes y frondosos sauces.

Su ropaje oscuro, combinado con los lentes de sol, le daban una apariencia bastante sospechosa. (¿A qué clase de tipo se le ocurría disfrutar de la noche bajo las sombra de dos árboles y con lentes oscuros?)

"¡Tengo que encontrar la manera de liberarme de éstos demonios! ¡de lo contrario estoy destinado a pasar mis últimos días de vida como un infierno!"

-¿Y? ¡¿Qué te parece?!

Malhumoradamente prestó atención al castaño.

-¡¿Qué te parece nuestra casa?!

A su derecha, en los territorios del perfectamente cuidado jardín, estaba una animada casa de tres pisos.

Si bien, no estaba hecha de madera como la mayoría del vecindario, lucía bastante "normal".

Es decir... no era como imaginaba la guarida de cinco demonios psicópatas.

Hecha de concreto, con bonitas ventanas en forma de arco, de color blanco. Casi todas estaban abiertas para dejar entrar el viento de una noche tan fresca como esa.

Las cortinas de una tela muy fina y delgada como la seda, eran en color beige.

La casa entera estaba pintada de color canela. En un estilo muy acogedor y moderno.

Tenía un techo de tres aguas, y hasta una chimenea. También estaba el gran pórtico con un sofá y una campana pequeña que colgaba enfrente.

Era muy diferente a la impresión que siempre le dio su propio hogar.

Los padres de Ventus apenas ganaban lo suficiente para rentar una casa más o menos decente y por supuesto, no tenían jardín... Siempre se sintió abrumado por sus deseos de obsequiarle una casa propia a ellos, ahora mismo frente a ésta casa, le llegó la sensación de que tal vez nunca podría cumplir ese deseo...

-¿Planeas quedarte haciendo pucheros patéticos frente a nuestra casa?

-¡¿Hm?!

Sobresaltado, viró su atención al trío de demonios que llegaban cargando un aura de superioridad.

Roxas tenía una expresión muy autoritaria, como la de un jefe cuyas intenciones eran humillar al nuevo empleado.

-Em, yo...- "No tengo idea de qué decirles. Si soy agresivo con ellos, seguro buscarán la forma de anular el contrato. Pero por el contrario, si sigo siendo así de patético, ellos van a aprovecharse de mi"

-Uff. Supongo que no tengo muchas alternativas...-soltó en voz muy baja. A lo que Roxas se cruzó de brazos:

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?

-N-Nada

-Entonces hazte a un lado, quiero descansar un rato de los humanos como tú.

El rubio asintió ligeramente, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a moverse para dejarlo pasar, Vanitas se adelantó y lo empujó con el batir de sus grandes alas negras.

Fue una reacción igual de agresiva que cuando lo derribó de su bicicleta.

Solo pudo mirar la silueta del temible demonio Vanitas de perfil, caminando silenciosamente a la entrada de la casa.

Roxas lo siguió luego de unos segundos, mirando en último momento a Ventus... entendía perfectamente lo que esos ojos vacíos y tenebrosos le querían decir: "Eres patético"

-¿Qué hay en tu mente?

De repente, el rostro de Riku estaba frente al suyo, mirándolo con una curiosidad muy extraña. Se sentía exactamente igual que cuando un científico mira a su rata de laboratorio.

Aún afectado por la agresividad de Vanitas y la frialdad de Roxas, todo lo que pudo contestarle fue: -¿Qué?

-¿Qué significado tiene contestarme con una pregunta?

-B-Bueno... tú has hecho lo mismo-

-¿Y?

-Em...

El peli plateado dibujó una repentina sonrisa en su rostro, daba cierto escalofrío, -Interesante. Me gustaría intentar algo contigo.

-¿Eh?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Sora volvió a hacer acto de presencia: -¡Riku! Creo que Lea quiere hablar contigo.

Riku hizo una expresión de cierta sospecha, mientras el castaño descansaba su brazo en su hombro.

-¿Lo crees?

-¡No lo creo, lo sé!

-Entonces iré a verlo. Quizás pueda hacer ese "experimento" después-lo último lo dijo mirando atentamente a la dirección del rubio.

Él solo pudo tragar saliva, antes de verlo escabullirse en la oscuridad del jardín.

-Ven.- Sora lo levantó de un impulso al tirar de su brazo,

-deberías ser más cuidadoso, si no eres un poco más consciente con nosotros, terminaremos éste contrato en menos de cinco días.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Así que a eso se debe su conducta poco tolerante!"

-De alguna manera lo sospeché, en cuanto aceptaron hacer ese acuerdo conmigo. ¿Hm?-se concentró en el castaño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Estaba pensando... ¿Por qué me dices ésto?

Sora soltó una carcajada, rascándose la cabeza, -¡No lo sé! ¡Supongo que porque no parece nada divertido terminar contigo en tan poco tiempo, después de todos los problemas que nos causaste!

"La razón de su preocupación resulta casi tan ofensiva como el trato que me dan los otros"

-Así que, ¡procura divertirte no tan cerca de nosotros!

-Es lo que he planeado desde el principio.

-Deberíamos entrar, es peligroso seguir afuera.

-¿Peligroso?

Con la duda resonante en su cabeza, Sora lo arrastró dentro de la acogedora casa.

Nadie se percató de los ojos acechantes lejos de los territorios de la casa... que perdieron el interés en cuanto el par dejó el jardín atrás.

¡El interior de la casa era más agradable que el exterior!

Ventus estaba parado a media sala, contemplando el sofá largo y moderno azul marino. Una mesa de centro con varias cosas diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo tan comunes como las de cualquier "humano".

Una pila de revistas, figuras de cerámica, fotografías y diferentes juegos de llaves.

El gran televisor de pantalla plana encendido, en el canal de una de esas famosas series cómicas sobre la vida de un par de hermanos adultos y sus desventuras por encontrar el amor primero que el otro.

El rubio no recordaba el nombre, pero a su tío le gustaba verla cada vez que llegaba de visita a casa.

Más allá de la zona que abarcaba la sala, siguiendo una alfombra alargada, estaba el comedor. Quizás de roble, cuyo barniz le daba un tono marrón oscuro. 6 sillas en total a su alrededor, y una extraña fila de trofeos de diferentes categorías, ocupándola. Resultaba difícil creer que alguien pudiera comer en ella, con tan estorbosos objetos ¡encima rodeados por cintas de terciopelo! como una manera de dar aviso a la reestricción para tocarlos.

En las paredes del comedor, y más al fondo, en la espaciosa cocina, estaba repleta de pinturas de muchos platillos apetitosos. Y en cada uno, había anotaciones con pequeñas hojas adheridas al marco. Por el momento no se atrevió a mirarlas con detenimiento o siquiera preguntar sobre ellas.

¡El caso es que jamás había visto una cocina tapizada de esas cosas! Quizás tenía cierta similitud a aquellos famosos restaurantes que tenían la costumbre de colgar fotografías de los artistas que los habían visitado, con sus autografos y demás anotaciones.

"Bueno, parece algo así. Pero aquí alguien debe admirar mucho la comida, en vez de algún artista"

Siguiendo explorando con la vista hacia la misma, tenían una lujosa estufa, horno de microondas, encimeras y muebles de cocina, así como tarjas y demás cosas que tiene toda cocina. Cajas de comida por aquí y por allá. De pronto se detuvo en el refrigerador, la puerta... plagada de... bueno, ¿cajetillas de fósforos?

Sí, no había ningún hueco que estuviera libre de esas cosas...

Ventus frunció ligeramente el ceño, podría ser una casa normal, pero si la mirabas con detenimiento, encontrabas cosas bastante extrañas.

Cuando estaba preguntándose sobre las descabelladas razones por las cuales un demonio pegara cajas en la puerta de un refrigerador... La figura de Roxas se acercó, abriendo una de las pequeñas cajas y guardaba algo en ella.

Era como si supiera de memoria el sitio en el que debería alojarla.

"Así que... ¿él fue el que lo hizo?"

-¡Hey, tú!

-¡!

Se quedó congelado, cuando el demonio rubio caminó apresuradamente a su dirección...

"¡Seguro escuchó lo que pensé!"

Por fortuna, Roxas lo pasó de largo y se dirigió al chico castaño, que había estado unos pasos atrás del asustado Ventus.

-¡Yo no hice nada!- se delató Sora de inmediato.

Roxas se cruzó de brazos, notablemente enfadado, -¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no notar que abriste una de mis cajas?

-¡No lo hice! ¡No hay nada divertido en ellas, de todas maneras!

-...

-¡Quiero decir que supuse que no había nada divertido!

El alto rubio permaneció en silencio, ante la sonrisa nerviosa de su compañero. De pronto, como recordando algo, sus ojos se enfocaron hacia Ventus...

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

Cuando lo escuchó, Sora estalló en risas. Y ambos rubios lo observaron sin entender su reacción.

-¡Deja de bromear, Roxas! ¡Hicimos un trato con él! ¿No lo recuerdas?

Roxas permaneció serio, -Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, cabeza hueca. Pregunto por qué sigue aquí, ¿no debería estar encerrado en un calabozo durante los siguientes 31 días?

-¡¿Que?!- Ven ya no pudo contener su disgusto ni sorpresa,

-¿y por qué debería? ¡se supone que me han dejado éstos 31 días para vivirlos a mi antojo!

El demonio se agachó unos centímetros para quedar a la altura del rubio, y le dijo un poco gruñón: -Entérate bien, "humano", que el favor te lo estamos haciendo nosotros. ¡Por lo tanto tú no decides nada!

-Ejem, ¡permíteme unos minutos con él, Rox!

Para gran alivio del chico, Sora lo arrastró lejos de su alcance:

-Ventus, estás reduciendo tus días.

-¡Pero no he hecho nada!

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

-¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Solo quiero irme a mi casa!

Su grito hizo eco en la casa, captando la atención de Roxas al instante.

-¡¿Qué paso, pandilla?!

Para empeorar el asunto, Lea entró a escena junto con Riku.

Ambos venían del jardín.

Los ojos de los cuatro demonios se concentraron en Ventus.

-¡Veni-boo! ¡¿Qué tanto me extrañaste?!

Al borde del pánico, con tan solo imaginar las calenturientas manos de Lea sobre él, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

Y Riku tuvo la grandiosa idea de deslizarse con una increíble velocidad para ponerle un pie y hacerlo tropezar.

Ventus fue a embestirse contra el refrigerador, ¡y desgraciada suerte la suya! aplastó un gran numero de cajetillas con su espalda.

Todos quedaron en silencio, y el pobre rubio se consideraba muerto.

¡Sus ojos se concentraron involuntariamente en Roxas!

¡Él tenía una esfera de fuego en su mano! Sus ojos estaban encendidos con un brillo carmín que casi infectaba por completo su color original.

También había extendido sus enormes alas negras amenazantes. Y... le costaba trabajo describirlo, pero Roxas reflejaba una especie de cuernos en su cabeza.

Largos y negros. Pero él no podía decir que fueran del todo palpables, más bien se proyectaban como una bruma o una sombra sobre su cabeza.

-¡Demonios! ¡Yo quería disfrutar la compañía de Veni-boo un poco más!-vociferó Lea.

No se por qué, pero le daba el presentimiento de que lo estaban dando por muerto definitivamente.

"¡Oh, no! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! ¡Seguro va a matarme!"

-¡-E-Espera! ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Yo-!

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso. ¿O solo eres eres bueno para las palabras?

A su lado derecho, Riku sonreía burlonamente.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡alguien me hizo tropezarme a propósito! ¿Fuiste tú?-se dirigía al peli plateado.

-Ésto es más interesante que la basura que hablas.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Éstos tipos solo quieren acabar conmigo! ¡Solo juegan con mi vida y mi paciencia!"

-¡Hey, Ven! ¡Despierta! ¡Roxas va a rostizarte vivo si sigues soñando despierto!

La advertencia hizo que moviera ligeramente la cabeza, al instante pasó una llamarada que envolvió una de las cajas de comida detrás.

Como Roxas preparaba otro segundo ataque, Ventus no lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr en dirección a la salida.

Pero, ¡como si no fuera ya demasiada mala suerte! El odioso profesor Lea le cerró el paso:

-¡Puedes aprovechar para explorar la casa, Veni-boo! ¡Te sugiero comenzar por mi recámara!

Cambiando su dirección, intentó escapar por una de las ventanas.

¡Pero una vez más otro de los detestables demonios se lo impidió!

Sora cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-¡¿Por qué hacen ésto?!

Sin oportunidad de escuchar alguna respuesta, Ventus corrió a su única vía de escape por el momento:

Las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Estrechas por la manera en que las paredes la rodeaban, logró pasar la primera mitad sin problemas, para doblar hacia la derecha y seguir subiendo la segunda parte... cuando chocó contra alguien.

El joven cerró los ojos por impulso y solo sintió que su cuerpo aterrizaba sobre algo.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la cara de Vanitas.

El peli negro estaba tendido sobre las escaleras, con una expresión soñolienta. Y encima de él el cuerpo de Ven.

Había aterrizado tan cerca, que podía sentir su fría respiración impactar contra su frente.

Aunque el cuerpo de ese demonio era bastante frío, de alguna manera resultó un poco acogedor.

Los ojos dorados se concentraron en él, y con voz gruñona le comenzó a decir:

-Aléjate.

Sus poderosas manos cubiertas con guantes negros sujetaron las muñecas del asustado humano, y por fin se dio cuenta de lo embarazoso de la situación...

¡Sus manos palpaban el torneado abdomen del peli negro!

-¡Ahhh!-lleno de pánico se alejó lo más pronto que pudo.

Su cara entera estaba roja por recordar lo que había pasado.

Solo podía escuchar que Vanitas se levanta y le soltaba maldiciones.

"¿Por qué no me cae un rayo de una vez por todas?"

-¿Estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Vanitas le hablaba.

El demonio estaba sentado sobre uno de los escalones, estudiando detenidamente a Ventus con esos temibles ojos dorados.

-Pregunté: ¿Por qué sigues estorbando mi camino?

-Em... yo...- incapaz de dar alguna explicación, dejo el paso libre a Vanitas. Le agradó que almenos por ésta vez no lo hubiera quitado del camino "a su método".

-¡Veni-boo! ¡¿Sigues vivo?!- desde abajo escuchaba las voces de Lea y Sora, llamándolo.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Estaba huyendo!"

-Espera...-fijó su atención en Vanitas, doblando para bajar la segunda mitad de las escaleras, directo al primer piso,

-¿ese tal Roxas será capaz de atacar a cualquiera que baje por ahí?

Se estaba preguntando eso, cuando una bola de fuego se impactó contra la cara de Vanitas.

Los otros se quedaron callados, esperando la reacción de Vanitas.

¡Roxas estaba más furioso que nunca! Cuando visualizó a Ventus asomándose tímidamente desde atrás.

En el clímax de un descenlace fatal:

TOC TOC TOC

El grupo miró hacia la puerta de entrada.

TOC TOC TOC

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

-No puede ser, es...-dijo Sora en voz baja.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, decidí cortarlo aquí. **

**Ésta es parte de la vida que tendrá Ventus de ahora en adelante, (si no hace algo para cambiarla).**

**Respecto a su casa, es la forma en que la imaginé originalmente, así que luego de tanto pensarlo, decidí dejarla así. Ya verán por qué... XD**

**A todo ésto, ¿Pueden imaginar qué es lo que guarda Roxas en esas cajetillas de fósforos?**


	4. La primera elección

**Capítulo 4 La primera elección**

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo. **

**¡Disfruten la primera elección de "suerte" de Ventus! **

Para ese entonces Roxas, Vanitas, Riku y Lea ya habían recuperado la compostura.

Lea se acercó a la puerta, mientras Sora se ponía como un escudo frente a el desconcertado Ventus.

Roxas y Riku rápidamente ocultaban los indicios de desastre. Y Vanitas yacía en el enorme sofá, durmiendo pacíficamente.

-¡Pero qué mala cara, camarada!

-Axel, regresaron más tarde a casa, ¿no?

Ven intentaba descubrir el rostro del misteriosos visitante, pero Lea sólo había abierto la puerta un poco, y todo su cuerpo cubría el panorama exterior.

Pero de alguna forma, sentía que aquel visitante no era bienvenido para esos demonios. Escuchaban la conversación sin hacer ruido en absoluto...

"Además está este terrible sensación que me revuelve el estómago... el aire que entra es desagradable..."

Lo siguiente que escuchó le heló la sangre por completo:

-...escuché sobre el accidente en el vecindario Eraqus... ¿es parte de la nueva zona de su trabajo?

El joven hombre pelirrojo asintió, -Por supuesto. Pero estoy seguro que es algo que tú ya sabías.

-¿Cuántas vidas terminaron?

Sonaba a una especie de interrogatorio disfrazado con una curiosidad morbosa.

-Unas cuantas.

-Pero debió ser algo desastroso, puesto que el conductor sobrevivió, ¿necesitan ayuda de algún tipo con él?

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, ¡no había duda de que ese extraño conocía la verdadera identidad de esos demonios!

-Ninguna que puedas ofrecernos- de la nada, Roxas entró a la conversación y cerró la puerta sin nada más que agregar.

Fue Sora el primero en soltar un gran suspiro de alivio.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!

-Más que cerca, ¿cómo planean evitar a esos malditos con el parloteo de ese humano idiota?-opinó Vanitas, obviamente se refería a Ventus.

-Detesto concordar con Vani, pero tiene razón. Han comenzado a sospechar sobre nuestro trabajo fallido.-Lea se cruzó de brazos, en un tono bastante preocupado.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.-Roxas sonaba fastidiado con el tema, y fue a sentarse en la parte libre del sofá.

-Un momento- hasta hace unos minutos Ventus no había querido opinar nada, pero como su vida estaba involucrada, decidió encontrar más respuestas, -¿de qué están hablando?

-El trato tal vez fue un gran error- murmuró el misterioso Roxas, quizás fue una manera poco menos fría a como solía hablar. Estaba preocupado. Todos lo estaban.

Ventus podía sentir la tensión en ese ambiente.

-Eh, ¿por qué?- se sentía cada vez más desesperado por saber.

-Tenemos problemas.- al fin uno de ellos se dignó a prestarle atención al joven, -Veni-boo. Se supone que nunca debemos aplazar la muerte de un humano.

Escuchaba atentamente las palabras del profesor Lea, y le daba miedo que llegaran a la peor conclusión de todas:

"Anular el trato"

-Em... pero, no lo entiendo.

-¡¿Deberíamos explicarte con peras y manzanas?!- hasta hace unos momentos Vanitas se levantó malhumoradamente de su siesta, -¡Tú eres un problema, "humano" estúpido! ¡Rompimos una ley por tu culpa, ahora deberemos pagar!-giró su atención repentinamente a sus compañeros, -¡Fue TU maldita idea! ¡Debería arrojarte de un puente junto con él!

Roxas soltó una pequeña risa, sin mirar a Vanitas.

-Inténtalo.

Estaba muy claro que la pelea era entre ellos dos, pero por alguna desconocida razón no se miraron de frente ni mencionaban sus nombres.

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos obedecerte en primer lugar?! ¡Tú no eres el jefe! ¡Eres una maldita basura esclavizada!

-¡DIJE QUE LO INTENTES!- el aura tenebrosa volvió a Roxas, y Vanitas también estaba preparándose para una pelea, cuando el despreocupado Sora intervino:

-¡Detengan ésta tentadora pelea! ¿Olvidan que si volvemos a hacer un caos con "ellos" vigilando, van a sospechar un poco más?

-¿Un poco?-soltó Riku burlonamente, desde hace rato estaba sentado viendo la televisión sin volumen.

Le había cambiado a un canal policiaco. En medio de un enfrentamiento entre criminales y policias, con escenas violentas.

-Bueno, pero entienden el punto ¿no?

-Si me preguntan, pelear justo cuando se fue él, sería la mayor estúpidez que pueden hacer.

Tanto Roxas como Vanitas miraron al peli plateado, que no perdía de vista ningún detalle del programa.

Reinó el silencio por unos instantes.

"Tengo que preguntarles. ¡Tengo que saber lo que pasará conmigo!"

-¡Necesito respuestas!-no pensó que su propia boca pronunciara lo que pensaba en un tono tan alto.

Era muy tarde para retractarse, así que esperó a que alguno le respondiera...

-Nuestro trabajo es terminar la vida de los humanos.-dijo Roxas, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta y en un tono poco complacido, -Sin embargo, nosotros no decidimos a quién o cuando terminarlo. Solo seguimos órdenes. Constantemente rendimos cuentas a nuestro líder.

Ventus quiso preguntar algún detalle más al respecto, pero mejor prefirió seguir escuchando:

-Ésta tarea sólo es cumplida por seis. Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos los únicos demonios aquí. Algunas veces viajan los demonios "Heartless", que es como les llamamos comunmente.

-¿Y ellos?

-No trabajamos con ellos-contestó Lea inmediatamente.

-Así es. Son como carroñeros que les gusta estropear nuestro trabajo cada vez que nos descuidamos.

Ahora Sora intervino en la conversación, -Por eso debes quedarte aquí en nuestra casa por unos días, hasta que pierdan el interés.

-Pero, ¿ellos saben que sigo con vida?

-No lo saben. Solo sospechan que algo raro ha pasado.

Ven abrió la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Vanitas intervino:

-En cuanto te descubran, destruirán tu vida sin miramientos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Debería temerles más que a éstos cinco?" se preguntaba con frustración. Las palabras de Vanitas resonaban en su cabeza, y le causaron un escalofrío más aterrador que la mirada de los ojos dorados.

-¿Significa que debo vivir aquí durante los días que me queden de vida?

Solo Sora y Lea parecían comprender la frustración del humano.

-No te preocupes. Encontraremos la forma de engañarlos ¡A Roxas se le ocurrirá algo!

-¡Bien, dicho Sora-soo! ¡Mejor vamos a pasar a temas más importantes!-los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron con malicia, -no hemos decidido dónde va a dormir, Veni-boo.

Al rubio se le revolvió el estómago de tan solo pensarlo.

"¿Me mandarán a algún sótano oscuro lleno de instrumentos de tortura?"

-¡¿Alguna sugerencia?!-Lea echaba una ojeada a sus callados compañeros, mientras Ventus no encontraba la hora de escapar de ahí.

-¿Qué tal el baño?

Los demás casi se caen de la impresión por la descabellada idea de Sora.

-¿El baño?- Riku pretendía que no había escuchado bien.

-Sí. Es iluminado, acogedor y seguro. Además, no se perderá por la casa a media noche por intentar buscarlo.

-¿Quién demonios se pierde buscando el baño?-opinó Vanitas, malhumoradamente.

-¡Yo lo hago! ¡Y por lo que sé los humanos también! ¿Cierto, Ven?

-Pues... no que yo sepa.

-¿Seguro?-el tonto de Sora corrió a buscar entre la pila de revista de la mesa de centro, una de ellas titulada: "Torpezas y descuidos para idiotas"

-¿Qué clase de puesto de revistas vende eso?-murmuraba Ventus. La fotografía y el diseño eran muy bien elaborados para ser una farsa.

Así que Lea pudo proseguir con el tema:

-¡¿Alguna sugerencia lógica?!

-El lugar más indicado es el sótano.

-No lo sé, Riku. La última vez que entré ahí para buscar mi reloj, una peste de ratas me atacó y devoró mi ropa.

Ven palideció.

-No sólo fue tu ropa, también querían tus ojos y tu-

-¡Sora-soo! ¡¿No estabas buscando algo?!

-Ah, ¡sí!

-Como sea, creo que el mejor lugar y el más seguro es una de nuestras habitaciones.

Tanto Vanitas, como Roxas y Riku lo miraron con sospecha...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Lea?

-¡Entonces que venga uno de los demonios Heartless y descubra nuestro pequeño secreto! El jefe nos encargó la tarea a todos, y cargarán por igual con el precio, ¿lo han memorizado?

Le había extrañado que ese profesor excéntrico no hubiera dicho su frase célebre durante todo el rato que tenía con ellos. Quizás sólo la decía cuando estaba nervioso ó intentaba convencerlos de algo.

-...

Su comentario funcinó, porque sus compañeros lo estaban pensando detenidamente.

"Espera... ¿ha dicho que debo dormir en una de las habitaciones de ellos?" tembloroso le vino la imagen de una terrorífica habitación de paredes negras, chorreada de sangre, objetos en llamas entre otras cosas clásicas que relacionaban a los demonios.

-Definitivamente no cuenten conmigo.

El primero en mostrar desacuerdo fue Vanitas, quien bostezando fue a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

-Sólo quedamos nosotros cuatro, entonces...

Ventus veía venir las negras intenciones del demonio pelirrojo, si no intervenía de alguna forma, terminaría durmiendo con el.

-supongo que tendré que sacrificarme por todos ustedes. Ya que fue en parte mi culpa éste inconveniente- el brazo de Lea rodeo el cuello del rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que tan solo decía: "Vamos a divertirnos"

-¡No!-liberándose rápidamente, sugirió lo más razonable:

-me quedaré a dormir en el sofá.

-No podemos permitir eso, Veni-boo. Sería muy fácil para uno de esos demonios entrar a media noche y acabar con tu vida antes de que siquiera lleguemos a ayudarte.

El joven suspiró decepcionado, "Él tiene un punto. ¡Pero definitivamente no voy a dormir en la misma habitación que ese profesor pervertido!"

-... entonces... lo más justo será que yo decida...

Por segunda vez desde que lo conoció, Roxas se mostro intrigantemente complacido. No es que le agradara dejarle la autoridad de decidir a un humano común y corriente, es solo que era extrañamente impredecible con sus reacciones ante la situación...

-¿Y qué esperas?- se cruzó de brazos, demandándole una respuesta.

-Aunque me gustaría agregar el dato: Mi habitación es la más grande de todas, y no tendrás que sufrir acercamientos involuntarios.

"¡El profesor Lea está totalmente fuera de mi consideración!"

Comenzó a pensarlo detenidamente:

Si se quedaba en la misma habitación que Roxas, prácticamente se rostizaría vivo mientras dormía. Sobre todo con el incidente de las cajetillas de fósforos, que destruyó antes.

Por otro lado, estaba el demonio Riku. Aquel que no dejaba de mirarlo como un especímen y estudiaba cada palabra o movimiento que hacía. ¿Podría dormir en esa situación?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Luego está Sora. Él había sido el más razonable y amistoso con él. A pesar de la manera tan descabellada en que pensaba...

Por último Vanitas. No había nada que considerar para elegirlo, puesto que se negó rotundamente. Además de que tendría pesadillas el resto de su vida si volvía a contemplar esos ojos.

"Aún así..." recordó el instante en que chocaron, y sus manos se encontraron con su abdomen. Ven se sonrojó completamente e intentó disipar ese pensamiento "¿Por qué pienso en eso?"

-¿Y?

-Creo que... debería quedarme en el sótano.

El grupo de chicos frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa es tu desición, Veni-boo?

-Sí

"La verdad no creo que pueda quedarme en la misma habitación con uno de ustedes"

-¡Bien, está decidido! ¡Espera aquí mientras te traemos unas cobijas para que duermas!

El pelirrojo apresuró a sus demás compañeros para subir al segundo piso, mientras el tímido Ventus asentía en voz baja y esperaba en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Lea? ¡Estaba en medio de una búsqueda muy importante!-dijo Sora.

-Shhh. Tengo una idea.

-¿Idea? ¿Qué clase de idea?-desconfió Riku.

-La manera en que decidiremos quién se queda con Veni-boo, ¡por medio de un sorteo!

-¡¿Un sorteo?! ¡ME APUNTO!-la expresión gruñona de Sora cambió drásticamente a una totalmente feliz.

-Hey, el humano ya dijo que se quedaría en el sótano.

-¿Y eso está bien para ti, Rox?

El rubio respondió afirmativamente, pero Lea no se iba a rendir fácilmente:

-¡¿Entonces te parece que el jefe se entere de nuestro problema?! ¿Te parece bien defraudarlo ahora?

Roxas suspiró, -Está bien. Haz el maldito sorteo. Solo quiero encerrarme en mi habitación muy lejos de ustedes.

-El juego es así-

-Pensé que era un sorteo-

-¡Silencio pelos de espina!-totalmente inspirado por la idea, Lea no se contuvo por cambiarle el apodo a Sora,

-Necesitamos fastidiar a Veni-boo. Se asustará tanto que tendrá que esconderse en alguna habitación, la primera en la que entré se quedará con él.

-Que juego tan infantil-opinó Riku, luego de escuchar al malicioso pelirrojo.

-¡No es infantil, es divertido!

-Voy a acceder a éste estúpido "juego-sorteo" con la condición de que tú seas el único que lo "fastidie"- por supuesto que Roxas ya había entendido las motivaciones de Lea, pero eran muy su problema. No quería tener nada que ver con un humano de esa calaña.

-¡Hecho! ¡Pueden ir a sus habitaciones y esperar a ser el afortunado!

-Puf, ¿por qué presiento que vas a hacer trampa?

-Lo haré, Sora-soo. Pero extrañamente las trampas contra Veni-boo siempre tienen consecuencias inesperadas.

Mientras tanto...

-¿Por qué les está tomando tanto tiempo? ¿No se supone que son rápidos?- era la tercera vez que Ventus se quejaba en voz alta.

Comenzó a rondar por las paredes del comedor, solo para entretenerse con la notas de los cuadros de comida.

Pero lo que vio lo dejó totalmente desmotivado, ¡eran listas con innumerables críticas sobre el platillo en la pintura!

Iban desde "aburrido, insípido, demasiado caliente, muchos ingredientes, poco apetitoso, estúpido, infantil" hasta palabras mucho más fuertes. Cada hoja tenía una fecha y en la esquina superior derecha el nombre de alguno de los demonios que vivían ahí.

-Cada queja tiene diferente tipo de letra, así que supongo que todos ellos escriben aquí.- al pensar en voz alta la conclusión, sintió algo muy raro que subía por su pierna.

Lentamente bajo la mirada, para encontrar una especie de cadena con movimiento propio. Siguiendo con la vista su procedencia... ¡ahí estaba el excétrico profesor Lea! Con la misma mirada seductora que cuando lo conoció.

-Supongo que solo estamos tú y yo, Veni-boo.

-Creí que me prestarían algunas cobijas y una almohada, para dormir en el sótano.

-Por supuesto, éstas son las cobijas con las que duermen nuestros huéspedes. Y podrías usar unas ratas como almohada.

-¿?

-Eres adorable como un chachorro que no tiene idea de lo que le dicen.

-No tengo idea de lo que dices.

-¡Entonces vamos! Las torturas no duran unos minutos.

-¿Torturas?- aplicó fuerza de resistecia contra la cadena atada en su pierna, que Lea comenzaba a jalar.

-¡Sí! Es la única manera en que los humanos logran dormir en la casa de un demonio. Ya sabes, por todos esos ruidos presencias y demás cosas...

-¿Dijiste presencias?- poco a poco su mente comenzaba a imaginar la apariencia del famoso "sótano". Una horripilante cámara de tortura donde el eco de los gritos desgarradores era lo de menos. Presencias fantasmales en las paredes, con rosotros cadavéricos, ¡más terroríficos que la clase de anatomía!

-P-Profesor Lea... creo que me gustaría dormir en el sofá.

El pelirrojo contuvo la risa, fingiendo una expresión de sorpresa:

-Eso no podrá ser, Veni-boo. Incluso he traído los trozos de carne para distraer a las ratas carnívoras.

-U-Ustedes nunca dijeron que eran ratas carnívoras- poco podía hacer el pobre asustado Ventus, cuando el hombre pelirrojo aplicó su fuerza para arrastrarlo hacia la entrada del sótano, -¡whoa! ¡espere! ¡tiene que haber otra solución!

-¡Sí que la hay! Evita encender la luz, porque a las fieras salvajes les molesta.

-¡¿Qué clase de fieras?!- ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a seguir preguntando sobre eso? Pero estaba tan asustado, que no pensaba con mucha claridad.

-Oh, tú sabes... hombres lobo, serpientes híbridas, ah y esas agradables y curiosas criaturas, mascotas de todo demonio:

Basiliscos.

-¿Basi-qué?

-Son algo así-le enseñó una fotografía impresa en el paquete de carne que cargaba en su mano, -ah, y ten cuidado, porque se ponen muy agresivos cuando escuchan respirar a un humano. No sé, pero creo que les gusta imitar tu voz para volverte loco. O creo que eso fue lo que le paso al último humano que se acercó, antes de devorarlo salvajemente.

-¡Necesito salir de aquí!

Fue incapaz de seguir escuchando las anécdotas de ese loco pelirrojo, con todos sus esfuerzos, logró quitar la cadena de su pierna y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Llegando nuevamente a la sala, se lanzó contra la puerta.

¡No cedía ni un poco! ¡Pesaba como una tonelada!

-¡No me importa si tengo que lanzarme por la ventana, voy a salir de aquí!- así que su segunda opción era la ventana. Cerrada a piedra y lodo, tampoco era posible abrirla.

Tomó la primera silla que encontró y la lanzó contra el cristal.

¡Nada! ¡Ni un rasguño! Solo un ruido hueco y la ventana vibró un poco como gelatina.

-¡Está bien, Veni-boo! ¡He decidido acompañarte un rato en el sótano! ¡Podemos hablar sobre tus miedos y enfrentarlos!

"¡Debe haber otra salida!"

Ventus no podía quedarse intentando nuevamente escapar por la ventana, sobre todo si el demonio pelirrojo lo encontraba.

Repentinamente, antes de dar la vuelta y buscar nuevas opciones de escape, la odiosa cadena rozó su mejilla y se estrelló contra la silla, enredándose como una serpiente, mientras Lea gritaba que lo tenía...

-¡Ahh!

Sus pies lo llevaron al segundo piso de la casa. Era un amplio corredor iluminado por lámparas modernas de pared.

También habían puertas esparcidas del lado izquierdo y enfrente.

A su derecha estaba la vista hacia el primer piso. Donde miró de reojo a Lea, que corría aún arrastrando la silla con la cadena, con una excusa como: ¡Mira! ¡Encontré un buen asiento para contemplar la fosa donde se retuercen los zombis!

Ven caminó unos metros, para buscar alguna otra ventana o siquiera un escondrijo oscuro.

-¡Te tengo, Veni-boo!

El chico sabía que de esas siete puertas, cinco eran las habitaciones de los demonios. Una seguramente daría con el baño y la otra era desconocida.

"Tal vez Sora tenga razón, y el baño es la opción más segura"

Tenía cinco segundos para escoger una...

"¿Quién demonios se pierde buscando un baño?" la burla de Vanitas le resultó una ironía en éstos casos.

De pronto, la cadena comenzó a enredarse en su pierna izquierda.

-¡Ah, ya no importa! ¡Voy a dejarlo a la suerte y entraré en la que sea!

Abriendo la puerta, los demonios esperaron con incertidumbre a la elección del humano...

**Continuará...**

**¡Ahora Ventus ha hecho su primera elección! ¿Con quién tendrá que dormir cada noche de sus último días de vida?**

**¿Quién es la persona que visitó a los demonios?**

**Sí, quise darle un nombre de KH a éstos demonios, (de alguna forma me llegó la idea de los Heartlees y los Incorpóreos XD) Así que ya habrán imaginado, quién es quién... (creo que así se escribía, no estoy segura XD)**

**Solo me queda decir, ¡muchas gracias por pasar a leer mi historia! **

**Espero apresurarme para subir otros dos capítulos, sino sólo será uno, pero intentaré ser constante. ;)**


	5. ¿Primer día o el último?

**Capitulo** **5** **Primer día o último**

**Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo...**

**Mil disculpas por no avisar al principio, pero creo que ya habrán sospechado por el género romántico y algunas señales en la historia: Es romance Yaoi. XD**

**Es la primera vez que lo escribo, pero tenía mucha curiosidad de intentarlo.**

**¡Espero no defraudarlos! (Sí, el capítulo es más largo que los otros, pero no quise cortarlo XD)**

Una completa oscuridad...

Ventus solo escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración.

Fue desesperante comprobar que sus ojos no estaban cerrados.

"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! La oscuridad de este lugar es increíble. Todavía dudo que mis ojos estén abiertos"

-¡Veni-boo! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!-la voz de Lea en el pasillo que había dejado atrás, algo le dijo que debería buscar un escondite.

Hizo lo peor que puedes hacer en un lugar a oscuras:

¡Acelerar el paso sin la certeza de que había algo adelante!

Fue un desastre. Una pila de cosas se derrumbó con un sonido muy fuerte.

Maldiciendo su torpeza, esperó a que alguien se apareciera...

...

...

-En todo caso, debería buscar un interruptor para la luz.

Sus brazos se extendieron a sus extremos, para buscar la pared. Le tomó un par de minutos explorarla y encontrarlo.

Y cuando se encendió, Ven sintió mucho alivio... luego temor...

Era una habitación. ¡De uno de esos maníacos demonios!

La pila de cosas que accidentalmente derribó, eran una especie de discos negros, unidos por pequeños huesos...

Cada uno con dibujos de caras furiosas, llenas de dolor o alegría cínica. Él no quiso seguir averiguando más detalles, después de imaginar que una de esas cosas había gritado.

Su vista recayó sobre el techo, donde colgaban cientos de cabezas reducidas y... ¿una alfombra en el techo?

La lámpara dependía de un frágil cable por el que un "curioso adorno" lo rodeaba. Se trataba de una guillotina que simulaba cortarlo y caer.

El suelo también tenía una alfombra, y estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que ahí hacía mucho calor.

La recámara individual estaba al fondo, llena de cobijas gruesas en colores que iba desde el azul marino, al negro o gris.

En la esquina contraria había un sillón reclinable, igual lleno de cobijas.

Un ropero medio abierto, con muchos objetos comunes deportivos y ropa.

Y junto a él un costosa guitarra eléctrica preciosa de color rojo metálico en las orillas, con el color blanco y negro repartido como el ying-yang. Y su respectiva fuente.

No había otra cosa más que agregar, a excepción de la ventana, cubierta por más cobijas. Lo que explicaba por qué era tan oscuro y caluroso.

"Debería salir de aquí. Pero el profesor Lea sigue buscándome allá afuera"

-Esperaré un rato. Parece que no hay nadie...

Pasó cerca de una hora. Y el pelirrojo seguía gritando afuera. Mientras Ventus se sumía en el tipo de pensamientos reflexivos sobre todo lo que le había pasado ese día...

Es decir, jamás imaginó que el último día de su vida tendría tan mala suerte.

Los sucesos de la escuela no se comparaban con éstos demonios.

Él sólo quería estar con su familia...

Llamar a sus amigos...

Leer una buena historia...

Escuchar música y luego darse un buen baño de agua fría...

Y quizás dormir en su cama mientras contemplaba las estrellas en el cielo de noche...

"Pero ahora, estoy encerrado en éste infierno, encadenado a cinco crueles demonios que juegan conmigo a muerte"

El último pensamiento lo deprimió tanto, que casi quería soltarse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Sentirse indefenso y asustado era lo de menos.

Lo estremecía un sentimiento de absoluta frustración... ojala dejara de ser tan negativo como ahora... ¡deseaba tanto recuperar la fuerza que lo abandonó en el pasado!

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Su mente y su cuerpo estaban tan cansados, que poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron...

_No quiero morir. Quiero seguir viviendo. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer..._ _Por favor... ¿alguien podría ayudarme?_

La angustia de su sueño fue tan larga como la noche...

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿qué pasaría con él de ahora en adelante?

Hasta que de pronto...

La luz del sol tocó su rostro. Algo adormilado abrió los ojos.

Era un nuevo día. Bastante más tranquilo que el de ayer, porque ninguna alarma lo había despertado, tampoco el sonido de la voz de su mamá llamándolo para ir a la escuela.

Ni siquiera el de la regadera y a su papá cantando una melodía anticuada antes de meterse a bañar.

El viento trajo consigo unas cuantas hojas de una ventana completamente abierta y el chico se sintió tan aliviado...

¡Ha sido todo un mal sueño!

-Hmph

-¿Eh?

Un sonido venía de un lugar de la habitación... y algo cálido en su espalda... no eran las cobijas que lo cubrían...

Los ojos azules se abrieron completamente, "¡Espera un segundo! ¡Yo no tengo cabezas reducidas en mi habitación!"

Mientras intentaba recordar lo que pasó anoche, su intuición le decía que había algo a sus espaldas.

¡Entonces algo rodeó su cuello!

Ventus viró la cabeza, solo para encontrar al extraño durmiente:

Vanitas acurrucado entre las cobijas que ambos compartían en la alfombra.

Se veía tan pacífico y vulnerable. Que podría pasar por cualquier chico inocente.

Él tenía un rostro muy atractivo y juvenil. Ven siempre pensó que ese aspecto sólo podía ser obra de la magia del cine...

Su cabello negro y despeinado, su piel clara ligeramente sucia. Y la pijama a rayas azul marino. ¿En verdad ese era uno de los demonios que conoció ayer?

El rubio desvió la mirada...

¡Estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe! Ven se sintió enfermo y molesto, no sólo por la embarazosa situación en la que estaba involucrado quién sabe desde qué hora de la noche,

sino que todo ese infierno que pasó ayer no había sido un sueño.

El dormilón pelinegro hizo un movimiento involuntario y envolvió con sus brazos el de Ventus, acurrucando su cabeza como la de un adorable animal que encuentra la comodidad que tanto estaba buscando.

El rubio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ¡debería salir cuanto antes de ahí!

Así que con mucho cuidado, comenzó a deslizar su brazo atrapado y al mismo tiempo se ponía de pie.

"¡Voy a lograrlo!"

CLIC

¡!

Uno de sus pies había activado el rechinido de un objeto.

Al instante, como si el sonido fuera una clara alarma para el demonio, ¡abrió los ojos!

Los ojos dorados penetrantes, se encontraron con los azules.

Por unos instantes se quedaron totalmente callados, sin hacer el mínimo movimiento.

... Mientras tanto, en el comedor de la casa de los demonios:

Roxas llegó a sentarse en una de las sillas. Ahora su vestuario había cambiado de un ropaje con capucha en color negro, a unas ropas mucho más comunes, una playera blanca con el logo de un famoso equipo de rally. Su pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis negros.

No podía decirse que estuviera de buen humor, pero tampoco tenía indicios que mostraran que estuviera enojado.

Enfrente de él, Lea preparaba las lecciones de su clase,

-Ya verán esos indefensos alumnos, el examen que les preparé es discretamente difícil de resolver, ¡Que reprobaré a todos y me van a sobornar el resto de semestre con regalos para que pasen mi materia!

-Hmp- Riku interrumpió sus fantasías al tiempo que ponía los platos del desayuno en los pocos espacios de la mesa.

-no me hagas reír, Lea. No hay ningún examen que logre bajar mis calificaciones.

A pesar de usar un sombrero de cocinero, el demonio peli plateado vestía un uniforme escolar: Un pantalón negro, la camisa blanca con el logo de la escuela en el brazo y sus zapatos impecables.

-Sólo estás celoso de los regalos que voy a recibir.- el pelirrojo cruzó las piernas inclinándose hacia atrás, con una sonrisa bastante confiada. La ropa que él usaba, no era común para la de un maestro...

Un short a cuadros, playera hawaiana y sandalias.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de Sora, que se cayó de las escaleras mientras luchaba contra su ropa.

Ellos lo miraron con cierta lástima. Cada mañana de cada maldito día era lo mismo con él.

Decía que las mangas de la camisa cambiaban de lugar cuando intentaba meter los brazos. Los mismo pasaba con el pantalón. Y como tenía la manía de vestirse mientras caminaba, era muy lógico que rodara en las escaleras.

Lea se aclaró la garganta, para volver a leer los exámenes de su propia creación e imaginar muchas fantasías de sus alumnos y sus regalos.

-¡Escuchen! ¡No es justo que me hagan ésto después de que puse todo mi esfuerzo en el juego!

-¿Juego?- dijo Roxas, luego de comer parte del tocino frito en su plato, -el juego de ayer...

-¡Exacto! ¡Estuve esperando toda la noche en mi habitación y nunca vi un sorteo! Quiero decir, puedo tolerar que no se aparezca el pequeño duende de sombrero brillante con el cheque de mi premio, ¡pero al menos esperaba que me dieran un "suerte para la próxima" con un hombre gruñón que me sacara a patadas del juego!

Lea escupió parte del vaso de leche antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sora, suelo ser tolerante contigo porque eres el que más tiempo ha vivido junto a los humanos, pero ¿por qué seguir actuando como un idiota cuando no hay ninguno alrededor?

El castaño hizo un puchero, -Eso es rudo, Riku. ¿Por qué me haces preguntas tan complicadas tan temprano? ¡ni siquiera he estudiado!-dicho ésto se sentó a devorar el huevo con tocino del plato que le robaba a Lea.

-Hey, consíguete el tuyo-

-Imposible, Riku prometió no hacerme el desayuno durante los próximos 5 000 años, luego de la crítica que hice sobre su platillo de la semana pasada.

-Lo que me recuerda- el peli plateado se apresuró a anotar en uno de los cuadros con la imagen del desayuno de hoy:

_"Intenten formular una crítica coherente, tienen 5 000 años para pensarlo"_

-Hey, por cierto ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Veni-boo?

-Se suponía que lo fastidiarías anoche- contestó Riku, mientras tomaba un asiento para desayunar.

Lea asintió, -Y lo estaba haciendo, pero apenas había comenzado cuando corrió como animal despavorido al segundo piso. Creí que se había quedado en tu habitación, Rox.

-¿Hm?-el rubio levantó la cara para estudiar a su compañero, -¿Y por qué creíste que se quedaría en mi habitación?

-¡Premonición del más sabio de la casa!

Roxas arqueó la ceja, obviamente incrédulo.

-¡Bah! ¡Solo intenté que entrara contigo! Estaba seguro de que mi elaborado plan no iba a fallar.

-Déjame adivinar: Querías que la "basura" entrara con Roxas para que se asustara tanto que corriera a tus brazos.

-¡Aja, nuestras mentes trabajan como una sola, Riku!

-Eso quisieras.

-¡Pero entonces, ¿en dónde se metió?!

CRASH!

Un desastroso sonido de objetos rompiéndose y pasos apresurados desde el piso de arriba.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIO LA MORTAL IDEA DE ENTRAR AQUÍ?!

-¡Tenemos un ganador!- con gran emoción, Lea fue a interceptar a un agitado Ventus que colgaba de la orilla junto a las escaleras.

Estaba pálido, mucho más que ayer que los conoció.

Aún usaba el uniforme escolar, pero completamente arrugado y sucio. También perdió un zapato, sin mencionar las raspaduras en su cara y brazos.

-Buenos días, Veni-boo. ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí!- él luchaba por no caer, exactamente en el comedor donde Roxas, Riku y Sora miraban la escena.

-Pensé que te habías perdido en el sótano, o aún peor, en el tercer piso.-con una cara de satisfacción, el pelirrojo se inclinaba para hablar más cómodamente.

Muy por detrás de él, Vanitas estaba de pie, con herramientas de tortura en sus manos. Y las lanzaba en la dirección del rubio, destruyendo las cosas a su paso.

-¡Oye, Ven! ¡Deberías apresurarte y bajar! ¡Necesitamos ir a la escuela!-dijo Sora, entre bocado y bocado.

"A este punto es imposible que me ponga furico su falta de cordura"

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Lea le extendió la mano, y todo por no caer, Ventus la aceptó.

¡Maldita decisión! Solo consiguió que el demonio jugara con sus nervios usando su cuerpo como escudo contra Vanitas.

-¡Hey, Veni-boo! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Vani para que se molestara tanto?!

En la oscuridad del pasillo, los ojos dorados brillaban siniestramente, listos para otro ataque.

-¡Suélteme!

-Lo haré si me lo dices.

-¡Y-Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro!

-Cuando un humano jura, quiere decir que en realidad hizo algo, pero está convencido de lo contrario.-opinó Riku, disfrutando mucho del pánico del pobre chico.

-¡No lo hice! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Ahora suélteme!

-Bueno, si eres demasiado tímido para decirlo, entonces le preguntaremos a Vani...

Mediante muchos forcejeo, Lea logró acercarse junto con Ven hacia Vanitas.

-Buenos días, Vani. ¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó entre tú y Veni-boo?

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

Una filosa espada se clavó en la pared junto a ellos, cortando por la mitad los examenes que el profesor Lea cargaba en su regazo.

En ese instante Ventus logró liberarse y correr a través del pasillo hacia el primer piso.

Lea miró tranquilamente el trabajo de toda su semana destruido, se rascó la cabeza y se quedó pensando detenidamente con la mano en la barbilla.

Por supuesto que Vanitas no se quedó a esperar todo ese show, ¡su único objetivo era desmembrar al humano!

Tres cuchillos giraron por el aire, cuando Ven perdía el equilibrio y los esquivaba por los pelos.

Roxas sólo tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente, mientras uno de ellos le rozaba el cuello y se clavaba contra uno de los cuadros de la pared. El resto fue en dirección de Sora, quien usó su libreta para interceptarlos.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora tengo una excusa para no entregar la tarea!-se dijo a sí mismo, con una sonrisa. Observando que la libreta estaba completamente atravesada.

De rodillas, el joven rubio buscó la salida, ¡solo que no esperaba ser atrapado por el cuello por el temible Vanitas!

Lo levantó unos metros en el aire, con la espada de hoja negra que preparaba clavar contra él...

"Ha llegado mi hora... ¡y sólo por dormir un poco!"

A pesar de todo, Ventus no podía cerrar los ojos, enfocados en el rostro del demonio colérico...

Cuando...

ZAMP

-Basta.

-¿Eh?

Tanto Vanitas como Ventus miraron al que había detenido el trágico desenlace.

El joven y atractivo Roxas estaba parado de perfil, con su brazo aún levantado por arrojar una daga. Lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer que el arma de Vanitas se le resbalara de las manos.

El eco del impacto aún resonaba en la habitación ahora en silencio.

-...

-...

Ninguno de los dos demonios se atrevía a hablar.

Lentamente, el demonio peli negro soltó a Ven, y subió las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación...

No sin antes, murmurar algo al pasar junto a Roxas.

¿Nadie más lo había notado?

Ventus no estaba seguro de lo que dijo, pero el demonio rubio no lo percibió en absoluto.

Por otro lado, se enfocó nuevamente en Roxas, cuya mirada había cambiado drásticamente a como lo conoció ayer...

Sus ojos azules tenían un ligero brillo que expedían un mensaje:

_"Mantendré mi palabra"_

Se agachó a su altura...

El rostro de Roxas era bastante atractivo. Su cabello rubio apenas caía sobre su frente gracias al viento que entraba por la ventana. Tenía una nariz respingada y esos ojos que pudieron pertenecer al chico más noble de la ciudad.

Sin mencionar su piel blanca, junto con una boca delgada que se ladeaba en su usual gesto serio y rebelde.

Nuevamente le dio la impresión de que estaba frente a un ángel.

-...

"¿Debería decir algo? Pero estoy tan confundido que no sé qué decir..."

Repentinamente, Roxas comenzó a quitar la pulsera de su brazo y le colocó en la palma de Ven.

-¿?

-Puedes salir ahora.-como un gesto involuntario, Roxas le golpeó la frente con el índice de su mano.

¡Fue justamente el empujón necesario para que el joven despertara de su estado catatónico!

Por último, el demonio se perdió en una puerta que ayer él no había notado, al fondo del lado izquierdo a la escalera, sobre un pasillo casi cubierto por una pila de cajas sin nombre.

"¿Puedo salir ahora? ¿Eso qué significa?" Ventus observó la pulsera en su mano. Gruesa, a cuadros blanco y negro.

-¡Bien! ¡Sabía que Roxas encontraría la solución para que pudieras salir! Pero...-Sora se quedó callado.

-¿Pero?- le preguntó curioso.

-¡Si no desayunas rápido se va a hacer tarde!

-Adelante. Ya me obligaron a hacer un desayuno extra.

A pesar de que Riku lo dijo con la intención de hacerlo sentir culpable, lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer tranquilo.

Es decir, ¡ahora podría salir! Tal vez el día no sería tan malo como ayer.

-¡Escuchen, no van a creer lo que se me ocurrió!- cinco minutos depués, Lea bajó sujetando el desastre de hojas destruidas.

-¡Oh, yo sé! ¡vas a decir que un perro se comió tu trabajo!-Sora saltaba de su lugar, porque ya había terminado la ración de Lea y Roxas, y buscaba debajo de la mesa su propia mochila.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Riku le dió la razón al pelirrojo, -Sería estúpido que un maestro llegara con esa excusa a sus alumnos.

-¡Sí! Ahora déjenme seguir explicando antes de que lo olvide: ¡Voy a hacer un examen oooraaal!

Ventus intentó pasar desapercibido, por recordar la horrible experiencia de su discurso de ayer.

-Lea, eso no es divertido.

-¡Lo será, Sora-soo!-sus ojos brillaron con la misma malicia de cuando planeaba una locura, -después de mirar ésta señal del destino, me sentí conmovido como cuando hice el examen en el club deportivo...

"No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ésto"

-¡Veni-boo! ¿Podrías ayudar a un profesor deprimido?

El rubio bajo la vista hacia la comida enfrente de él, apenas y la había probado.

-Em, la verdad, no quiero tener nada que ver en exámenes orales-

-¡Bien dicho! Servirás para ser mis ojos en la clase, ¡yo haré la pregunta y tú solo tendrás que ver a la "víctima"!

-Acabo de decir que no-

-¡Miren quién se dignó a aparecer!-Lea lo interrumpió para señalar con la mirada al serio Vanitas, que había llegado por su mochila escondida entre las cajas de antes.

-Hmp.

-¡Vanitas, es un honor para mi anunciarte que has sido el gran ganador de nuestro juego-sorteo!

-Lo que sea.

Ventus admiraba el valor que tenía el pelirrojo, al cerrarle el paso al temible Vanitas, -¡Felicidades, de ahora en adelante tienes derecho a dormir con Veni-boo!

-¡¿Eh?!-dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

-E-Espere, ¿de cuál juego habla?- ¡Ventus tenía que aclarar las ideas!

-Ayer decidiste cuál habitación usarías.

-¿Yo hice eso?

-Quítate de mi camino, o te voy a partir en dos.

-Jajaja...- Lea descansó su brazo sobre el peli negro, muy notablemente disfrutaba hacerlo enojar...

-... además, como parte del acuerdo, te corresponde el primer día de su cuidado.

Vanitas se liberó agresivamente, -¿Quién dice?

-Órdenes de todos.

"En cualquier momento estallará la guerra, pero ¿por qué siempre tengo que estar involucrado?"

Mirando a sus tres compañeros, el peli negro se sintió frutrantemente atrapado.

-No lo voy a hacer.

-¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Todos hicimos el acuerdo con Ven! Si no lo haces, él morirá.-argumentaba Sora.

-¿Y?

-¡Por favor, Vanitas! ¿No me digas que no te parece divertido seguir todo el día a alguien? ¡Serás como un detective!

Ventus miró con recelo al animado Sora, "¿En verdad eso que dice es a mi defensa?"

-Ya saben la respuesta.

-¿Lo harás?

Los intimidantes ojos dorados se concentraron en Ventus.

¡Había un mensaje de absoluto odio hacia él!

Como si quisiera destruirlo, hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos o disolverlo con esa mirada.

Así que se sintió obligado a decir algo, al menos para evitar su muerte prematura: -Pienso que no es necesario. Ustedes van a la misma escuela que yo, por lo tanto estarán cerca. Y puedo cuidarme solo.

-No estaremos lo suficientemente cerca para poder alimentar tu reloj de vida, y debemos prevenir incidentes innecesarios.-dijo Riku, antes de salir de la casa.

-¿Incidentes?

-¡Sí! Como que confieses el secreto y tengamos que matarte.

-Lo que Sora-soo quiere decir, que es muy tedioso para todos cuidarte al mismo tiempo. Perdemos energía y tiempo para nuestras tareas diarias. Rox y yo acordamos que lo mejor sería turnarnos por día. ¡Pero, la mayor responsabilidad caerá en Vani! Porque él ha sido el elegido para cuidarte la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¡El problema es que yo no lo elegí!" pensó con coraje.

-Es hora de irse.

-Em, pero...

-¡No te preocupes, Veni-boo! Si tienes una emergencia, puedes llamar a Vani.

-Sí, pero...

-Se hace tarde, te mandaré a llamar para el asunto del examen, ¿lo has memorizado?- miró su reloj, y Lea enseguida subió a su lamborigini rojo. Para alejarse por la calle a toda velocidad, con música ruidosa.

Ventus soltó un suspiro, aún estaba parado en la salida de la casa, y ya no había ni señal de los demonios acosadores.

"Genial, primero me aprisionan en su casa, y ahora me abandonan por mi cuenta..."

-Espera, ¿no dijeron que tenía que haber al menos uno cerca para mantenerme con vida?-entró en pánico, porque sabía que ahí no había nadie. -¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué es lo que me va a pasar?! Agh-

-¡Tranquilo, Ven!- un frenético golpe de Sora en el estómago lo hizo perder el aire.

Pero se sintió aliviado, de que al menos alguno de ellos no lo había olvidado.

-S-Sora... *cof* *cof*

-Rápido, si te alejas demasiado, vamos a perder a Riku y Vanitas de vista.

-La verdad...

-¡No hay tiempo!-lo haló del brazo para comenzar a correr a través de la acera.

Ventus estaba reprimiendo demasiados impulsos al respecto... por un lado deseaba liberarse y escapar a casa.

¡Al menos una ducha!

Pero si no permanecía cerca de ellos, su destino era...

-¡Ahhh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Los perdimos!-por primera vez, el rubio notó el cansancio del demonio castaño.

Se habían detenido en un curioso camino lejos de casas y civilización. Rodeado por césped y un río bastante tranquilo.

Más adelante lo cruzaba el famoso puente que dividía y unía los vecindarios más grandes de la ciudad: Eraqus y Villa Crepúsculo.

"Así que ellos viven en Villa Crepúsculo"

-¡Necesito un gran respiro!- Sora se dejó caer en el césped, tan agitado y sudoroso como si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida. Él quiso preguntarle al respecto, pero el demonio se adelantó en explicarle: -¡Alimentar el reloj de vida de un humano consume demasiada energía!

Ventus no dijo nada. Simplemente esperó en silencio, respirando la brisa tibia de la mañana de un miércoles.

-Eh, ¿Sora?

El demonio alegre le contestó al instante.

-Dime... ¿en verdad debería estar muerto?

-Jajajaja ¡definitivamente!

El rubio hizo una pausa, pensandolo detenidamente. A decir verdad se sintió más tranquilo al obtener la respuesta que esperaba, es decir, el resto de la noche se la paso dudando de la sinceridad de esos tipos. Pero ahora, notando la forma en que la energía abandonó el cuerpo del demonio...

"No. No sólo es eso... Es como si pudiera apreciar doblemente todo lo que veo y siento a mi alrededor... Siento como si hubiera pasado un siglo desde que respiré ésta brisa"

-¿Lo sabías, verdad?

Ventus sólo asintió, ante la pregunta de Sora.

-Pero...-se colocó la pulsera que el demonio Roxas le había dado antes. En la mano izquierda, y la observó detenidamente... "Voy a encontrar la manera de revertir eso. Tengo 31 días para solucionarlo"

-¡Cómo sea! ¡Vamos! ¡No puedo esperar a llegar a la escuela para dejar de darte mi vitalidad!

-Eh, así que por eso es la prisa.

Un minuto después, ambos jovenes corrieron rumbo a la Academia Heaven.

¡Con un golpe de suerte, lograron llegar antes de la campanada!

Sora dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto amigable para despedirse de Ventus, -¡Hasta aquí termina mi responsabilidad! ¡Nos vemos!

-Bien.- aunque no estaba seguro de qué demonio lo ayudaría de ahora en adelante, él no podía obligarlo a quedarse...

"¡Si tienes una emergencia, puedes llamar a Vani!" recordó las palabras del profesor Lea.

-¡Agh, ¿y por qué le pediría ayuda al que menos está dispuesto a ayudarme?-revolvió su cabello en frustración, sin darse cuenta que hace mucho una chica se había acercado y lo miraba con curiosidad...

-Buenos días, Ven. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Kairi. Buenos días.

La linda pelirroja sonrió por haber obtenido la atención que deseaba.

Kairi era una compañera de salón de Ventus. La conocía sólo de vista y por haber escuchado a otros compañeros mencionar su nombre, pero en realidad no sabía nada más de ella.

Le extrañaba demasiado que se hubiera acercado a hablarle, puesto que ella tampoco lo conocía y elegía a las personas para hablarles de manera muy selectiva.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le insistió ella, en un tono dulce.

Ven miró a su alrededor, por si acaso había alguien más a quien le estuviera haciendo la pregunta...

Kairi soltó una risilla, adivinando su confusión -Te lo pregunto a ti, Ven.

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Menos mal. Pero, luces...-discretamente le hizo referencia al zapato faltante del chico.

¡!

"¡He estado corriendo así por la calle y ahora en la escuela!"

-Necesito ir a casa- se dio la vuelta para salir de la escuela. Mientras Kairi se despedía con un "Ok"

"¡Espera! No puedo ir a mi casa sin algun demonio que esté cerca" miró a su alrededor.

Los alumnos pasaban a su lado entre risas y burlas.

-Bueno, supongo que debo buscar a Sora. Es el único que accedería a ayudarme.

Con la hora de clases recién comenzada, el rubio se escabulló por el pasillo directo a salón donde pensaba estaba Sora.

¡Fue un verdadero infierno! Asomar la cabeza lo suficiente para que el profesor lo notara.

Era el profesor Ansem. Impartía la materia de física y matemáticas. Aunque le gustaba mucho suplir a los maestros que faltaban, con alguna otra clase diferente. Él tenía una habilidad Académica muy variada.

Los alumnos del grupo 2 fueron los que lo notaron primero.

La gran mayoría se preguntaba qué podía estar haciendo ese chico ahí... Digamos que la fama de Ventus no era la del chico que va de salón en salón haciendo amigos o interrumpiendo las clases.

-Ah, ¿Sí?-el exasperado profesor Ansem apenas lo miró, antes de seguir escribiendo en la pizarra.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿podría permitirme hablar con Sora?

-¡Joven Sora!

Entre la multitud de alumnos, el joven castaño levantó la cabeza, había estado dormido a mitad de clase.

-¡No sé la respuesta!-gritó sorprendido, aún con la baba chorreando de su boca.

Las risas comenzaron ante el inadvertido joven.

Ansem se masajeo la frente, y le explicó:

-Lo buscan, joven Sora.

-¡Sí!

Sora se levantó de un salto de su lugar, y fue corriendo hasta el tímido Ventus...

-¡Hola, Ven!

Lo saludó tan despreocupado, que pensó:

"Tal vez ésto fue una mala idea"

-Em, Sora. Verás, tengo un problema-

-¡Con mucho gusto lo escucharía! Pero esa área no me corresponde, ¡Lo siento, Ven!

Él se trago su coraje, -Espera, en verdad necesito ayuda...

-¿Ayuda? ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

"¡Ah, ahora sí lo ha entendido!"

-¡Profesor, Ansem! ¡¿Puede salir Vanitas?!

El mundo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y sombrío. La satisfacción de Ventus se congeló por completo...

Sin mencionar las miles de voces escandalizadas ante la petición de Sora.

Todos miraron a Vanitas.

Al joven peli negro del fondo de la clase, que simulaba escribir mientras escuchaba a través de sus audífonos una melodía a todo volumen.

Pero por supuesto que presintió que alguien lo llamaba, porque levantó la mirada...

-Joven Vanitas, ¿quiere salir a arreglar el asunto con su compañero? Me gustaría dar mi clase en paz, si no le molesta.

Vanitas se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada y cruzó su camino con Sora, que volvía a su lugar en ese momento.

"No... no puede ser... ¡¿Por qué tengo ésta clase de suerte?!"

Era muy tarde para salir corriendo de ahí, porque Vanitas ya estaba enfrente suyo, con la expresión obvia y gruñona de su cara que decía:

¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Eh...

"¿Qué debería decirle?"

_Si tienes una emergencia, puedes llamar a Vani... eres su responsabilidad..._

¡Basta de tenerle miedo!

-Vanitas... necesito ayuda...

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver su aterradora expresión.

-¿Y?

"¡Puedo hacerlo!"

-Necesito ayuda, ahora.- sus ojos azules se enfocaron involuntariamente en aquellos dorados.

Vanitas estaba realmente pensativo y callado.

¿?

-...

-...

-Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme?

-¿Tengo opción?

¿Eso era un sí? No podía creer que hubiera accedido así de fácil...

En ese instante, Ventus recordó que Vanitas se había comportado similar a cuando el demonio Roxas le dio una orden.

"¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos?"

-Hey, ¿estás escuchando?

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que el peli negro elevaba la voz para llamar su atención.

-¡Dime de una vez qué quieres o vas a lamentar molestarme!

-Ah, sí. Quisiera... ir a mi casa...

Vanitas no contestó nada, y lo pasó de largo con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, para dejar el área de su salón atrás.

"¿Qué pasa con éste sujeto?"

-¡Hey, idiota! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

El joven arrugó la frente, pero igual lo siguió.

No podía decir que caminar con Vanitas fuera lo que estaba buscando, pero a fin de cuentas podía obtener lo que más deseaba ahora: Ir a su casa.

Sus padres estarían realmente preocupados.

¿Qué clase de explicación les daría? Tenía que permanecer en casa de cinco demonios para que otra plaga de demonios no lo asesinara... ¡pero a fin de cuentas ambos grupos deseaban lo mismo!

-Ven, ¿eres tú?

¡!

Delante de ellos, después de haber bajado las peligrosas escaleras de madera, justo en la "sala de la fortuna", su compañera Xion se había detenido con una mirada algo sorprendida.

-Hola, Xion.

La chica luchaba por no soltar la pila de hojas que cargaba entre sus manos, miró de arriba a abajo al alto y guapo chico junto a su amigo...

-¿A dónde vas?- en realidad su pregunta había querido ser:

¿A dónde vas con Vanitas?

-Verás...

Vanitas colocó sus audífonos en sus orejas y prosiguió su camino en silencio.

"Éste tipo, si me aparto mucho corro el riesgo de no ir a casa"

-¡Tengo que irme, Xion!

Perpleja, Xion observó a su amigo y Vanitas salir de la escuela.

El camino a casa fue bastante lleno de nostalgia para Ven.

La sensación podía ser descrita como cuando te vas a un largo viaje y cuando regresas los recuerdos de lo que pasaba en el trayecto invadían tu mente.

Por los suburbios todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Aún a pesar de que en todos los periódicos se anunciaba la noticia del accidente de anoche...

Luego de esperar la señal para cruzar por el trayecto del tren, Ventus no pudo seguir... adelante Vanitas permanecía en silencio...

"Como pensé... es muy difícil volver"

Dio un paso pero su cabeza chocó contra algo, era la espalda de Vanitas, que también había dejado de avanzar.

-No debiste hacer el trato con nosotros.

Él no quería darle la razón, a pesar de lo duro que fuera. Ven estaba seguro que podía encontrar una solución, ¡tenía que encontrarla!

-Fue totalmente acertado.-comenzó a decir, con más valor que antes, -no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión solo porque no te agradan los humanos.

El peli negro miró al frente, donde la señal volvía a cerrar su camino por el anuncio de un tren que se acercaba.

-Sólo piensan en ellos mismos. Todos conocen a los humanos, y no me vengas con la idiotez que cada uno es diferente.

-¿Un demonio juzgando un humano?

El valor de Ventus provino de su molestia a las palabras de Vanitas.

El siguiente trayecto fue totalmente silencioso. Cuando llegó a su casa, el demonio se quedó atrás, mostrando su claro disgusto a las viviendas de los humanos.

-¡Estoy en casa!

Invadido por la alegría, abrió la puerta y lo anunció muy fuerte.

...

Nadie contestó.

Él revisó la sala y la pequeña cocina. Luego arriba, en la habitación de sus padres.

Hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su propio dormitorio, había una nota pegada:

_"¡Eres un mal hijo! ¿Cómo te atreves a dormir en otra casa sin avisar a tus padres? ¡Nos tienes con el alma en un hilo!_

_¡Estoy tan molesta que voy a ir a trabajar todo el día! _

_Tu padre está tan deprimido que quería renunciar en el trabajo, ¡así que no lo llames hasta que se sienta mejor!_

_En fin... llámame en cuanto llegues, tu cena y desayuno están en el microondas. También hay ropa limpia en cama._

_¡Asegúrate de comer todo!"_

Ven sonrió ligeramente. Estaba muy aliviado de que sus padres estuvieran bien (dentro del rango normal a como se preocupaban por él).

Mientras se cambiaba, porque estaba seguro que Vanitas no lo esperaría si tomaba un baño, comenzó a sentirse muy preocupado...

"¿Qué pasaría si yo hubiera muerto en ese accidente?"

Sus padres lo querían mucho, de eso estaba seguro. Harían cualquier cosa para verlo bien.

Y si él se iba de esa forma de su vida... no se lo iba a perdonar...

-Necesito pensar en una forma de dar una excusa... pero la verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré viviendo en la casa de esos demonios-reflexionaba en voz baja, mientras peinaba su cabello rubio.

No había mucho que hacer, por más que lo hiciera, seguía de la misma rebelde manera.

Luego tomó la mochila de reserva que había usado el año pasado.

Y entonces, al bajar las escaleras...

-¿V-Vanitas?

El demonio peli negro estaba parado a media sala, juzgando con la mirada todo lo que veía.

Fue evidente que los padres adoraban a su hijo, porque habían muchas fotos familiares y recuerdos por doquier.

-Em, estoy listo. Volvamos a la escuela.

Sin embargo no le hizo caso, y se acercó a la mesa de centro donde estaba el cuadro más llamativo de todos, por el marco de plata y la manera tan orgullosa en que fue colocado.

Era un adorable e inocente joven rubio, usando un uniforme escolar. Quizás de unos 7 años.

Sólo con observar su cabello y los ojos, Vanitas sabía que se trataba de un retrato de Ventus.

Mostraba entre sus manos una especie de trofeo con el último lugar. Pero el pequeño sonreía como si hubiera sido el mayor logro de su vida.

Ventus se sonrojó por la atención que el demonio le ponía al retrato y comenzó a explicar: -Les he dicho miles de veces que se des-hagan de él. Pero sólo lo ocultan hasta que se me olvida y vuelven a ponerlo ahí.

-...

Como era bastante vergonzoso, Ventus interfirió para quitar el retrato, pero su mano izquierda fue sujetada repentinamente por Vanitas...

Él no tenía ni idea de por qué de esa reacción.

Lo presionaba con fuerza, y estaba muy helado.

Los dedos del peli negro recorrieron la pulsera que Ven usaba, abrió la boca ligeramente, como queriendo decirle algo...

¡Luego volvió su agresividad!

Vanitas arrojó la fotografía con un golpe, aún sujetaba la mano de Ventus, por lo que sintió como si le hubiera ayudado...

El rubio sintió un golpe interno muy desagradable y furioso fue a recoger el desastre...

-Más vale que te apures, ya no voy a seguir esperando a alguien de tu calaña.-dijo el demonio, azotando la puerta para salir de ahí.

...

Las clases casi terminaban. Ventus estaba sentado mirando a través de la ventana.

Después de volver a la Academia, la vida parecía transcurrir igual que siempre.

En el receso Aqua lo interrogó sobre los rumores de que fue visto salir de la escuela con Vanitas. Él no le respondió y a cambio recibió unos regaños parecidos a los de su madre.

La idea de la excusa a sus padre aún lo estaba atormentando.

"Debería llamarlos, pero... ¿qué les digo?"

De repente hubo un escándalo de chiflidos y risas.

Ahí estaba el terrible profesor Lea, interrumpiendo la clase descaradamente para llamar la atención de Ventus.

Por supuesto que el rubio intentó hacerse de oídos sordos.

-Profesor Lea, espero que sea un asunto muy importante. Estoy en medio de una clase- dijo una mujer bastante gruñona. Larxene era la profesora de Biología.

-¡No puedo escucharla, profesora! ¡Me gusta mucho prestar atención primero a las demandas de los alumnos!

Ella se cruzó de brazos para darse por vencida, sentada en el escritorio.

-Hey, Veni-boo. ¡Necesito de la ayuda que hablamos antes!

"No lo escuches Ventus. Sólo quiere arruinarte el día a como de lugar"

Su instinto de alarma se activó cuando el profesor le masajeaba los hombros ansiosamente.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-¡Si dices eso me voy a deprimir mucho! Vamos, Veni-boo. Te prometo darte las respuestas de mi examen próximo.

-¿No le preocupa decirlo enfrente de todos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Les servirá de incentivo para ayudarme cada vez que lo pida!

Por medio de la fuerza de las molestas palabras del pelirrojo, Ven no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo.

Mientra Kairi los observaba con suma curiosidad desde hace rato.

El salón donde impartiría su examen oral el maestro Lea, era el primer grupo de tercer año.

Mismo donde estaban la mayoría de los bravucones que golpeaban al joven tres veces por semana.

Como si lo presintiera, Lea le codeó las costillas con un susurro de: es tu oportunidad de vengarte.

-¡Ahora mismo, alumnos! ¡Les presento a mi seleccionador de víctimas!

"Increíble, ni siquiera se contiene por decir algo así"

-¡Adelante, Veni-boo!

No solo el apodo causó un mar de risas en los alumnos, también el hecho de que Lea revoloteara su cabello y le pellizcara las mejillas enfrente de todos.

-¡Adelante, selecciona al primero!

Lo obligó a mirar al grupo, muchos de ellos comenzaban a hacer señas de amenazas muy peligrosas.

-Profesor, ésto atenta contra mi vida.-le susurró temerosamente.

-Tú vida no podría estar peor. Pero si no quieres, podemos enfrentar tus miedos cuando lleguemos a casa-

-¡No! ¡Lo haré!

Sin querer, miró al joven robusto y mala cara de todos. Ese que organizaba la hora y día en que lo golpeaban.

-¡Buena elección! Ahora, vamos a hacerle la pregunta, joven... ¿Si el día de hoy no comí, pero ayer lo planee y me sentí lleno una hora después de que no comí, qué fue lo que comí?

Ven no podía creer que aquel sujeto se hiciera llamar profesor de filosofía, ¡¿De dónde rayos había sacado esa pregunta tan estúpida?!

El moreno titubeó. Ni siquiera le dio un minuto más para pensarlo, cuando le anunció con felicidad:

-¡Está reprobado! Bien, ¿quién sigue, Veni-boo?

Al terminar el examen, prácticamente todo el grupo quería golpear a Ventus...

Mientras, en otro de los salones...

Vanitas se mantenía pensativo.

Lo hizo desde el momento en que volvió con el odioso humano.

Ahora no sólo estaba furioso y fastidiado con su presencia, su cuerpo perdía mucha energía.

Parte de su atención se concentraba en alimentar el reloj de vida de Ventus, que estaba a uno o dos salones de ahí.

¡Pero era tan estúpidamente molesto! ¡¿Por qué no destruirlo de una buena vez por todas?!

¡¿Por qué tenía que entregar su vitalidad a un ser tan despreciable?!

Luego recordó la fotografía del basurero que los humanos llamaban "casa".

Los ojos... esos ojos... ¡los odiaba!

Y... su mente recordó la pulsera de su mano.

Vanitas frunció el ceño, sin poder soportarlo más ¡tenía que salir de ahí!

Se puso de pie sin importarle interrumpir la clase.

-Joven Vanitas-

Cuadernos y libros cayeron al suelo, junto con la silla del joven. Todo por la fuerza de sus propios golpes.

Estaba dispuesto a salir, cuando Sora lo sujetó con una sonrisa:

-No deberías alejarte tanto, Vanitas. No quiero volver a casa tarde porque me obligaron a buscarte.

-¡Si intentas buscarme te rompo la cara, estúpido!

A pesar de la agresividad con la que Sora fue apartado, él no se mostró ni preocupado ni nada.

Y Vanitas salió de ahí muy rápidamente.

La campana de término de clases y todos los alumnos comenzaban a salir.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Ventus dio un par de pasos y no pudo más.

Todo se movía a sus ojos, y su corazón comenzaba a latir muy lento.

El cuerpo se entumecía y no ya no le respondía correctamente.

Confundido, se las arregló para salir al pasillo...

"Hace mucho frío... como si algo se me estuviera escapando, y no puedo hacer nada para hacerlo regresar"

¡Maldita suerte! Ya no había nadie alrededor.

-¿Ven?

Había alguien, pero solo podía ver sus desaliñados tenis rojo con blanco.

-¿S-Sora?-dijo con voz muy débil. -¿qué está...?

-Vanitas ha escapado, tienes que ir tras él, antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Qué?-quizás era su debilidad, pero no lograba razonar lo que pasaba.

-¡Vanitas se ha ido de aquí, hombre! ¡Tienes que ir tras él para que alimente tu reloj de vida! No queda mucho tiempo.

"¿Estoy muriendo? Ésto es lo que pasa cuando ellos no-"

-Puedes hacerlo tú, ¿no es así?

Sora lo sujetó por los hombros, obligandolo a ver a los ojos:

-No lo haré. Te lo dije antes, no es mi responsabilidad.

"Esto es muy cruel. El puede hacerlo, pero no lo hará"

-Nos vemos en casa, Ven. Si es que puedes lograrlo.

Luego de ésto, él se fue. Y el chico quedó solo nuevamente.

Se sintió como ser engullido por un agujero profundo y oscuro.

"¡Tengo que intentarlo! ¡No voy a morir así de fácil! ¡No les voy a dar ese gusto a esos demonios!"

Con un sobre esfuerzo, fue hacia las escaleras, pero fue demasiado y se cayó algunas veces.

En la sala de la fortuna fue más difícil y perdió mucho tiempo localizando la salida.

En los patios exteriores y abandonados de la Academia, buscaba con desesperación al demonio que debería estar ahí, ¡pero que ahora lo dejaba morir a pesar de haber dado su palabra!

-¡Vanitas!

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Siento que tarde más de lo planeado, pero tuve algunos problemas y contratiempos para lograr continuar...**_

_**T.T Me estoy enamorando de cada personaje. Jejeje lo siento Hisaki, pero el primer día fue de Vanitas XD aún así los otros no se quedarán atrás, puedo asegurártelo!**_

_**Creo que he intentado poner mucho esfuerzo para darles su propia personalidad y espacio en la historia, y eso me ha dado una gran sensación de querer seguirla...**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerla, y sobre todo a Hisaki y Yoyito! :)**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima y feliz 14 de febrero! (Hubiera deseado que celebraran San Valentín también aquí en mi fanfic, pero no puedo apresurar las cosas XD Lo siento!)**_


	6. ¿Terra?

**Capitulo 6 ¿Terra?**

_**¡Hola luego de eones! jejeje me disculpo de verdad por no actualizar en tantooo tiempo, pero tengo unos proyectos importantes y he estado algo enferma, así que no se podía hacer nada U.U**_

_**Pero he comenzado a darme tiempo para ésta historia, así que espero volver al ritmo habitual.**_

_**Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste!**_

Nada era muy claro a su alrededor, pero estaba seguro de que ahora caminaba por algún sitio de la Academia, aquellos que nadie se atrevía a pasar por viejas historias que involucraban un extraño suicidio.

¿Cómo es que Ven lo sabía?

Bueno, la primera señal era ese olor desagradable a ceniza y lodo podrido.

Lo segundo y más importante, ¡las cintas que prohibían el paso a cualquier persona!

Pero de ésto último solo se dio cuenta hasta que cayó de rodillas y las mismas golpetearon contra su cara.

"Debería salir de aquí... pero mis piernas no se mueven un centímetro más"

Ventus creyó que éste era el final. Su mismo cuerpo se lo prevenía a gritos.

"Lo siento... mamá... papá... no soy tan fuerte después de todo"

Él se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente, mientras su mente remarcaba aquel accidente en que debió haber muerto... quizás lo intentaba convencer de revivir la sensación del final...

"Algo no está bien."

Sus ojos azules volvieron a abrirse repentinamente.

¡La fuerza y vitalidad en su cuerpo había regresado de una manera sorprendente!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto?-ahora sentado sobre la tierra, comenzó a razonar lo que había pasado.

A su alrededor no había ni un alma.

Solo un amplio terreno vacío, cuya ubicación exacta era detrás de la Academia.

-¿Sora?- él llegó a creer que el demonio castaño había regresado para salvarlo...

Pero nadie contestó...

CLIC

¿?

Una especie de golpe o alarma se escuchó de repente.

No lo deseaba en realidad, pero tal vez lograría ver al demonio que lo salvó, siguiendo ese ruido continuo.

Cerca de 100 metros, encontró una pequeña cuesta.

Ese sitio, era ciertamente igual de espantoso que el pasillo que daba con el salón de su club.

La mitad de una antigua escuela, podía decirlo por el escudo en la parte alta, muy parecido al de la Academia Heaven.

Pues era una mitad, porque sólo habían dos paredes, de lo que parecía haber sido un salón, a su lado la espantosas ruinas de un pasillo que más bien tenía aspecto de la cámara a unas catacumbas. Y por último, un enorme ducto de tubos enormes, como los de las grandes fábricas.

CRASH

Un sonido más fuerte hizo que dejara de observar las ruinas.

"Provino de ese ducto"

Lo que Ventus vio ahí dentro, lo dejó completamente paralizado. Le estremeció un terror que hizo temblar sus rodillas.

Era... una especie de sombra humanoide, con enormes cuernos y una enorme túnica rojo sangre.

Los poderosos hombros del sujeto, se levantaban de una manera tan álgida, que podrías jurar en la punta de sus hombros había protuberancias como picos que sólo levantaban el ropaje de una manera más elegante.

Él no podía ver más allá de su forma, porque la túnica lo cubría casi todo. Bueno, parecía imposible, pero parte de los pies quedaban al descubierto ¡¿Cómo de alto podría ser?!

¡Pero esos pies! ¡Esos malditos pies!

No había dedos, solo unos miserables muñones poderosos y cuadrados, que sonaban como rocas.

Cómo si el horror no fuera suficiente para el chico, el ser sujetaba cerca de cuatro perros grandes y peludos, que olfateaban desesperadamente.

Cada vez que ellos respiraban, surgía un tremendo eco del ducto.

"¡Debo salir de aquí! ¡Algo me dice que no deberían verme!"

Dio un solo paso hacia atrás, ¡pero fue suficiente para que el temible ser volteara alarmado!

"¡Me ha visto!"

Los ojos brillantes de color amarillo, fue lo único que alcanzó a distinguir.

¡Antes de que soltara a los perros para atacarlo!

Esas bestias eran tan veloces, que lo acorralaron antes de que si quiera comenzara a correr por su vida.

Rodeado, esperó con amargura lo siguiente.

-¿Y?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué es lo que esperas recibir de una captura tan incesaria?

Ventus enfocó la mirada hacia enfrente, más allá de los perros.

Había un joven hombre hablando con el ser de aspecto humanoide.

-Adelante, dímelo. ¿O debería obtener tus respuestas a la fuerza?

Los ojos del otro brillaron con furia y moviendo sus gruesas manos ordenó a los perros matar a "Todos".

-¡Todos!-miró a los perros, listos para atacarlo.

El hombre aspiró del cigarro desgastado de su boca, con una sonrisa cínica, -Eso pensé.

En un movimiento coordinado y agresivo, el hombre descubrió el objeto que guardaba en su gabardina café, ¡una espada!

Lo primero fue cortar la cabeza del maldito ser frente a él, luego se cargó contra los perros alrededor de Ventus.

Él solo se quedó pasmado, mientras la hoja de la espada del extraña rozaba su cuerpo cada vez que cortaba la cabeza de un animal.

Su último golpe cortó ligeramente el brazo del rubio.

¡!

Esperaba lo peor, realmente lo esperaba ¡como si eso fuera novedad!

El joven le sonrió amistosamente, ocultando su arma nuevamente en su ropaje misterioso.

-Di "Hola". Es lo que deberías hacer en éstos casos.

-Eh...-se sentía tan nervioso, hace mucho que no le hablaban tan cordialmente.

-Hola, me llamo Terra. No, no tienes que agradecer nada por ayudarte. Se lo merecían, ningún demonio Heartless debería atacar a las personas.

Ven sacudió la cabeza como un niño pequeño, -Gracias. Mi nombre es-

-¡Espera!-levantó la mano, mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo y lo apagaba con una de sus botas. -no quiero saberlo.

"¿No quiere saberlo?" lo miró en silencio, sin comprender.

Luego Terra sonrió cruzando los brazos, ¡se veía que tampoco tenía idea de qué más decir!

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡No tengo idea de qué decir en éstos casos! Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien desde hace muchos años, ¿sabes?- se rascó la cabeza, dando vueltas alrededor.

De alguna manera, los gestos del joven hombre le inspiraron diversión y confianza al rubio.

Terra era un chico alto y fornido. Con cabello castaño y unos ojos azules que transmitían mucha confianza hacia los demás.

Y aunque su cara expresaba seriedad, no se comportaba como tal.

Podría decirse que vestía como un viajero, por la gabardina que cubría el pantalón café y la playera tipo polo. Junto con muchas protecciones para brazos y rodillas.

-Así que... ¿eres una especie de demonio?-comenzó a preguntar el rubio.

-No. No. Para nada. No me trago que me comparen con esos Invasores Apestosos.

Ventus soltó una pequeña risa involuntaria.

-¡En serio! ¡He tenido la fortuna de toparme con ellos a donde quiera que voy, y su peste es igual de insoportable en todos!

-El olor es lo de menos.

Terra le dio la razón asintiendo, -¡Exacto! No soporto la manera en que se mueven por nuestro mundo, acosando, insultando, interfiriendo, golpeando y matando personas.

-Entonces, si no eres un demonio-

-Soy un cazador. Mi trabajo es asesinar demonios.

-¿Asesinar, dices?

-Luces sorprendido.

-Bueno, no sabía que los demonios también podían morir. Las historias-

-¡Por fortuna pueden morir! Pero no es tan fácil como parece.

"¿Pueden morir? ¿Ésta podría ser una solución para mi problema? ¡No! ¡Es imposible! Hay muchas complicaciones"

-no puedo decirte cómo, porque no te conozco. Pero, por otro lado... tengo interés: ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en territorios tan peligrosos?

Ventus lo pensó un poco antes de contestar. Tenía estrictamente prohibido mencionar a los cinco demonios y su trato.

-Tenía curiosidad... hay muchas historias sobre éstos lugares.

-Ah, sí. "Esas historias". ¿No te han dicho tus padres que no deberías confiar en los demonios?

El rubio se confundió un poco, -No, ¿por qué?

-Interesante. Eres alumno de esa Academia, y no lo sabes.- dándose la vuelta, Terra contempló hacia las ruinas por las que el demonio había estado antes.

Sus condiciones eran sumamente deplorables, pues se desmoronaban con ventiscas fuertes de viento. Las cicatrices eran impresionantes, "manos del viento sobre un lienzo de concreto" Sí, era parte de una de las muchas leyendas que encerraban en esos territorios.

-verás... sé por intuición que conoces la existencia de los demonios. No te preguntaré cómo o por qué, porque sé que no me contestarías con la verdad. Pero ésa Academia, nunca me ha dado buena espina.

-¿Por qué?

-Existe una historia, que dice que el dueño de Heaven, es un demonio muy poderoso, pero eso no es lo preocupante: Se dice que él es quién decide a qué personas matar.

¡!

El corazón le dio tumbos al escucharlo.

"¡Él es quien... es quien... quien decidió mi muerte!"

-Lo interesante de su historia, es que-

-Terra.

-¿Eh?

Ventus saltó de su lugar, el pánico ante la voz que escuchó lo hizo darle la cara.

-Roxas...- en realidad no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse.

Roxas tenía una expresión fría y poco tolerante, ante el cazador que tenía enfrente.

-Así que nuevamente has decidido invadir con tu pestilente presencia.

Terra soltó una risa discreta.

-Adivina, "demonio".

Roxas llevó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, imitando el humor del castaño.

-Me importa un carajo tu vida. Yo solo he venido por el humano.

-¿De verdad?- Terra jugó un poco pateando las pequeñas rocas a sus pies. -es gracioso que digas eso, luego de tanto tiempo sin habernos visto... estaba pensando en un saludo más amable de tu parte.

Ventus estaba quieto y en silencio, escuchando toda su conversación. Hasta que Roxas se acercó para empujarlo por la espalda con un malhumorado: "Vamonos de aquí".

Pero fue tan brusco y repentino, que el chico se cayó de rodillas. Algo le hizo recordar a la misma rudeza con la que Vanitas lo apartaba del camino.

-¿Cómo está Sora?-le preguntó Terra repentinamente, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un segundo cigarrillo.

Roxas, que ya le había dado la espalda desde hace un momento, se giró con una tremenda lentitud, que le erizó la piel a Ven.

Pero a Terra... ¡Terra no tenía ningún temor por ese demonio!

Estaba muy tranquilo, acomodando el cigarro detrás de su oreja, -escuché que le va tremendamente bien en su vida como demonio. Dime, ¿ya aprendió a escupir fuego de la boca como tú?

-...

Roxas no contestó.

-¿Y qué hay de Riku? Rayos, él sí que será un ejemplo para todos los demonios. ¡Es muy inteligente! Eso no lo salvó al fin y al cabo, ¿o sí?

El demonio dio un paso adelante, sin quitarle la mirada mortífera de encima.

-Ah, no olvidemos al entrañable Lea, ¿o Axel era? ¡La verdadera imagen de un mal chiste! ¿Ya cumplió su deuda?

Ventus no tenía idea de lo que Terra hablaba, pero estaba claro que conocía a esos cinco demonios muy bien.

Comenzaba a formular preguntas en su cabeza sobre el asunto, y de reojo miraba como Roxas avanzaba más y más cerca hacia Terra.

El castaño aspiró profundamente el aire, sin inmutarse de que el demonio ya estaba muy cerca de él.

-¡Ese olor! ¡Apuesto que pertenece a la bestia helada llamada Vanitas! Bueno, debes sentirte muy a gusto conviviendo con él.

Roxas sujetó con una tremenda fuerza la playera del castaño.

-¿Y cómo has estado tú Roxas? ¿Todavía hay castigos por ser un mal chico?

¡Ya no podía contenerse más!

El demonio rubio hizo aparecer una filosa espada en su mano libre con toda la intención de desmembrarlo.

Pero Terra ya tenía lista su arma para bloquear el ataque, y con el impulso de su pie contra el cuerpo de Roxas, se liberó para un contraataque.

Ventus miraba la batalla un tanto aterrado.

¿Saldría algo bueno o algo malo de la pelea?

"Probablemente debería dejar que arreglen sus diferencias"

Repentinamente, el cuerpo de Roxas se derrapó varios metros sobre la tierra, mientras su espada salía disparada varios metros más lejos.

El demonio respiraba muy agitado, había signos de heridas graves por las que escurría sangre negra.

-¿Qué te pasa, demonio Roxas? ¡Eres mejor que eso!-Terra descansaba su arma sobre su hombro, listo para la segunda ronda de lucha. -Te vez cansado, ¿has gastado tu poder en algo muy demandante?

¡!

A Ven se le vino el recuerdo de cuando creyó estar muerto, cuando Vanitas dejó de alimentar su reloj de vida y él se quedó inconsciente por unos instantes... la energía regresó repentinamente...

"¡Entonces Roxas me ha estado alimentando! ¡Por eso está tan cansado!"

Alarmado y algo culpable al respecto, miró directo a Roxas, que respiraba con mucha dificultad y se tambaleaba un poco.

-Hmp, gracioso. ¡El gran demonio Roxas derrotado tan fácilmente!

"Ésto no está bien, él no puede defenderse por mi va a matarlo muy fácilmente... y si lo hace, el trato..."

-¡Me parece que aquí hay una fiesta que están festejando sin el invitado de honor!

Tanto Terra como Ventus localizaron al sujeto que gritaba tan triunfantemente: el demonio Lea.

Todavía sujetaba su portafolios y libros en sus brazos.

Terra se cruzó de brazos para esperar una de las típicas escenas del demonio pelirrojo.

Lea pasó de largo, hasta donde estaba Roxas:

-Hey, Rox. Si necesitabas venir a la escuela por Veni-boo, debiste habérmelo avisado, ¡con mucho gusto me hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo por ti!

-...

El rubio estaba demasiado cansado como para contestarle.

-¡Bien, bien! No voy a quejarme ésta vez, pero buscaré mi paga de alguna forma-sus ojos se concentraron en Ventus, y al chico le dio un escalofrío.

"Algo me dice que la paga tiene que ver conmigo"

-¡Hola, Veni-boo! Escuché que tú y Vanitas compartieron un momento en tú casa. Escucha, no le voy a decir nada a nadie si la próxima vez me invitas.

-¿Qué? No, no lo haré. Además, ¿a qué se refiere con "compartir un momento"?

-Puedes escribir tu dirección aquí, me aseguraré de visitar a tus padres en tu lugar.

-¿¡Qué!?- aún perplejo, Lea le entregó su montón de cosas, para volver entre Terra y Roxas.

-Lea, ¿está bien para ti luchar?

-Jajajaja no me hagas reír, Terra. Acabo de salir del trabajo y ningún alumno intentó sobornarme, así que estoy muy estresado.- de alguna manera, el tono de voz y los gestos del demonio pelirrojo, eran muy diferentes a los que usualmente hacía.

Tenía cierto aire de fastidio y seriedad.

"Es muy comprensible puesto que él es un cazador. Pero entonces, ¿de dónde se conocen?"

-Bueno, tu desesperación por aceptación es muy comprensible.

ZAZ

Un terrible golpe tan rápido y sincronizado, ¡y Terra fue derribado!

-Asombroso. El tiempo también te está afectando, humano.

En las manos de Lea giraban unos chakras envueltos en llamas carmesí. Sacudió uno de ellos con una sonrisa traviesa y malévola, para dejar caer un trozo de la manga de la gabardina de Terra, totalmente chamuscada.

-Ups. ¿No te la regaló tu mamá o algo así, verdad?

Aunque los ojos de Terra mostraban una gran furia, se mantuvo igual de neutral.

El brazo ahora descubierto, tenía una herida muy dolorosa que había quemado la piel.

-Vaya, "Axel"... de verdad que vivir en nuestro mundo te ha ablandado.

El pelirrojo hizo un breve estiramiento, -¡Deja de hablar y pelea, viejo!

Lea era hábil al moverse, como la ráfaga del fuego que es provocado por un combustible y sólo seguía su camino hacia lo que debería consumir. Pero tenía un problema, era demasiado confiado y Terra lo supo al punto de darle un poco de ventaja, fingiendo que no era capaz de esquivar la mayor parte de los golpes.

Cuando llegó el turno del castaño, Lea se había tomado un pequeño respiro. Por lo tanto lo derribó al tercer golpe...

Unos cuantos cabellos flotaron frente al pelirrojo, mientras Terra le sonreía: -No has cambiado nada, sigue siendo la misma sensación de pelear contra una tabla.

Lea revisó un poco el propio mechón de cabello que había quedado ligeramente más corto, -Bueno, igual necesitaba un corte de cabello, pero ¡necesito pagarlo!-con un giro bastante engañoso, movió los chakras repletos de fuego, de manera que rodearan varias veces a su enemigo antes de tocarlo.

Pero Terra nuevamente se aprovechó de la confianza del demonio para engañarlo y hacerse parecer indefenso ante el ataque. En último momento utilizó un temible y avanzado batacazo para redirigir uno de los chakras y golpear a Lea en la pierna. Derribándole inmediatamente.

-Bueno, "Axel" o "Lea" como sea que te quieras llamar ahora, voy a terminar con el chistecito que hace mucho tiempo me jugaste.

A pesar de estar herido, el pelirrojo le sonrió sin ninguna preocupación: -Podríamos discutirlo con un café.

-¡Pedazo de-!-le dio una tremenda patada en la barbilla.

"Esto se ha puesto mal. Sea como sea, éstos demonios no pueden ser destruidos antes de que mi plazo venza. Necesito pensar en algo..." aún agachado, Ventus comenzó a arrastrarse por la tierra hasta donde estaba Roxas.

-Hey, ¿no vas a ayudar a tu compañero?

-...

El demonio Roxas estaba con la cabeza abajo, respirando con mucha dificultad.

Por lo que Ven intentó otra táctica para llamar su atención, lo sacudió ligeramente de las piernas.

-¡Hey, responde! ¿No vas a ayudar al profesor Lea?

-...

-Hmmm

"Quise hacer esto desde el principio" aplicando toda su fuerza, Ventus le plantó un fuerte golpe.

-¡Hey! ¡Rápido ayudalo!

"¡A éste paso!" se levantó para quedar casi a la altura del cansado demonio, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que aplicar el mismo método que hizo con él: darle un golpe en la frente.

¡!

Roxas parpadeo sorprendido.

-¡Roxas! ¡Necesitas ayudar a Lea, rápido!

Mientras un desesperado y preocupado Ventus le gritaba, la vista un tanto borrosa de Roxas comenzó a percibir al joven humano...

-¡Roxas!

-...necesito... necesito...-estaba tan débil que las fuerzas para hablar no le llegaban.

-¡Rápido! ¡Ayuda a tu amigo!

Roxas no estaba del todo motivado para hacerlo, rechinando sus dientes con cada vez más molestia.

-¿Alguna palabra de despedida?-se escuchó la voz de Terra más allá de donde estaban, señalando al demonio pelirrojo claramente golpeado y abatido.

-Sí. Necesito saber si tú te robaste mi auto hace tres años. Porque si lo hiciste, muy probablemente deje ahí mi cena, ¿podrías revisar lo que decía mi galleta de la suerte?

-Idiota.

-Sabía que la anciana amargada se iba a vengar porque le robé su bastón para vestirme de catrín en clase.

Terra preparó su arma para darle el golpe final. Y Ven le insistió una última vez al demonio rubio:

-¡Roxas!

-¡Demonios!-bruscamente, Roxas sujetó la cara de Ven y se acercó peligrosamente para plantar sus labios en los de él.

¡!

Ven se quedó en blanco. Incapaz de razonar lo que había pasado.

Había algo realmente extraño, sus labios se había puesto helados, pero poco a poco experimentaron una explosión cálida. Mientras más tiempo de contacto tenía con los del demonio, se fue sumiendo en una serie de sensaciones extrañas y desenfrenadas. Algo similar al subir a la montaña rusa a toda velocidad, el cuerpo entero se llenaba de adrenalina y miedo, pero a la vez comenzabas a disfrutarlo.

Roxas había puesto rudeza en el beso y le robaba el aliento muy rápido.

Ven intentó apartarse para tomar aire, pero fue sujetado por los hombros para evitarlo.

A esa distancia tan cerca, y al borde de una tensión que no podía evitar, sus ojos se encontraron con los del demonio...

¡Estaban llenos de furia y rudeza! Así que parpadeó inseguro y los cerro...

Fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho... ¡las sensaciones se descontrolaron con más intensidad!

El cosquilleo recorría su barbilla, ascendiendo hasta sus mejillas y luego en la frente. Comenzó a temblar y le llegó la peligrosa idea de que era la experiencia más agradable de toda su vida?

Tan pronto como la probabilidad rondaba su cabeza, Roxas se apartó frenéticamente, y ambos pudieron volver a respirar.

El pobre y confundido Ventus lo miró estupefacto, pues el demonio se veía más animado.

-¿Pero qué-?- Lea, que había sido espectador en último momento, no daba crédito a lo que vio antes.

Luego Roxas caminó decididamente frente a Terra y el silencio reinó por unos instantes...

-Roxas...

-Vete.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Lárgate!- con un sorprendente movimiento Roxas le arrebató la espada de las manos a Terra, para herir seriamente su mano con un corte superficial.

Pero la idea de la espada no le estaba agradando, así que le lanzó un buen gancho derecho, otro golpe en el estómago y finalmente tres más en la cara.

Podía ser que Roxas no fuera tan alto como Terra, o tuviera un cuerpo más pequeño, pero tenía una fuerza oculta muy impresionante. ¡Terra había caído noqueado!

-¡WOW! ¡Roxas en verdad le pegó al ogro Terra!- Lea comenzó a aplaudir con una risa burlona. Su compañero limpió sus guantes de la sangre que brotó con el impacto y sonreía discretamente.

Ventus por su parte...

"¿Eso...? Yo... él... entonces..."

-¡Oye, Veni-boo! ¿¡Por qué estás tan rojo!?-un enfadado Lea le pellizcó las mejillas.

El contacto estremeció tanto al chico, que dio un salto hacia atrás exclamando: -¿¡Qué!?

-Tranquilo cachorrito, si cobro una deuda probablemente no haga algo como eso.

Ventus suspiró algo aliviado.

-¡Obviamente el beso francés es la mejor elección!

"¿Por qué me sigo dejando engañar por este tipo?"

Mientras lo pensaba, Lea fue a interceptar a Roxas en un tono más serio:

-Pero ya en serio, Rox. ¿Por qué le hiciste algo como eso a Veni-boo?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le preguntó como si en verdad no supiera del asunto.

-Conozco perfectamente a mis compañeros, y sé que estás evitando la pregunta.

El demonio rubio refunfuñó un poco, -Lea, ¡camina y cállate!

Fue un silencio bastante abrumador y el más difícil que Ventus experimentó desde que estuvo en preescolar, cuando la maestra exhibió los terroríficos listones en su cabello bajo engaños. ¡Le dijo que usarlos le daría poderes especiales!

El pequeño Ventus se quedó callado durante una semana entera, luego de averiguar el engaño gracias a sus padres.

"Es un silencio parecido"

Suspiró ocultando su propia melancolía al bajar la cabeza.

-Hey,Notre Dam. Camina.- le dijo Roxas, luego de verlo tan encorvado.

Por fin habían salido de la escuela y ahora caminaban por la transitada avenida que estaba antes del vecindario.

Era como una mini ciudad, repleta de restaurantes de pizza y hamburguesas. Por lo que se sabía, esa zona tenía muy mala fama desde las seis de la tarde.

Era la cede de los tipos más peligrosos de las dos escuelas en la zona. Asaltando a despistados o simplemente sus riñas de venganza.

Ahora mismo el rubio no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sólo pensaba una y otra vez en el suceso de... de...

"¡Deja de recordarlo, Ven!" se regañó a sí mismo.

Repentinamente, una sensación de silencio absoluto lo absorbió en preocupación.

Hace sólo unos momentos estaba escuchando los pasos de los demonios adelante... ahora nada...

Cuando inspeccionó su alrededor, efectivamente estaba solo.

En una horripilante calleja rodeada por montones de bolsas de basura rotas y viejas. El olor se mezclaba con un calor insoportable de todas esas fogatas de los vagabundos.

Sin embargo nadie las ocupaba, tal como se dio cuenta antes, no había nadie...

-¿Esta es otra broma?-preguntó en voz baja, su fuerza se había disipado con el viento helado del atardecer anunciando territorios peligrosos.

¡!

Una sombra había pasado a su lado.

"Si es otro demonio Heartless está claro que estoy maldito con mi suerte"

No fue lo más inteligente que había hecho el día de hoy, pero comenzó a acercarse donde la sombra se había detenido y al parecer descansaba.

La luz de una fogata ayudó a alumbrarle un poco el panorama, y era un alumno de la escuela vecina. No podría afirmar si era un chico o una chica, puesto que su cabello tenía el corte de un chico, pero usaba aretes de chica. Usaba pantalón y camisa, pero su cuerpo era pequeño, fino y delgado, como el de una chica...

Si llegaba a verlo de frente, estaba seguro que resolvería la duda...

La mano de Ven se extendió hacia su pequeño hombro, como si fuera atraído por un ansiedad extraña. La sensación era similar a cuando encuentras un objeto peculiar y valioso, que necesitas tocar para deleitar tu curiosidad.

"No tengo idea de por qué... pero ésto me despierta un deseo indescriptible de felicidad... quiero quedarme aquí el resto de mis días y contemplarlo"

Sus pensamientos despertaron una risa divertida del sujeto y...

-¡Por fin llegas!

-¿Eh?

Un chico robusto mala cara lo empujó para forzarlo a llamar su atención. Ventus desvió la mirada y lo reconoció como uno de los tipos que fueron reprobados por el profesor Lea en su examen oral sorpresa.

-Un minuto más y mis puños hubieran buscado una presa menos apetecible.

-Hey, e-espera...-de reojo se dio cuenta que el misterioso ya había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué? Más tiempo esperamos, menos tiempo tenemos para disfrutar la paliza.-de la nada apareció otro compañero de la escuela. Y tres más a su lado. Todos sujetaban diferentes tipos de herramientas para golpear: como palos, tubos o navajas.

-¿D-De verdad?- estaba 100% seguro que ésta paliza dolería tres veces más que las de siempre, ¡sobre todo porque ahora estaban más enojados que de costumbre!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y una lluvia de dolorosos golpes fueron absorbidos por su cuerpo... aún a pesar de todo, la sensación más poderosa en ese asunto, ¡era en sus labios!

"No lo puedo creer, todavía estoy recordando el beso de antes"

-Vaya, ésta es la segunda vez que te salvo en el día.

-¿Hm?

Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, miró el callejón con los rufianes derrotados en el suelo. Y al joven hombre de nombre Terra, apoyando una de sus costosas botas sobre ellos.

Estaba sonriendo a Ventus amistosamente, aún a pesar de los golpes en su cara, marca de la batalla con los demonios de hace una hora.

-¿Gracias?-Terra inclinó la cabeza para mirar fijamente al rubio.

-Ah... em, gracias.

-¡Te lo dije antes, no tienes nada que agradecer!

El chico se sintió ligeramente nervioso, -pero ellos no eran demonios, así que...

-Tenía que desquitar mi rabia con algo. Y cuando te vi en problemas, no pude evitar aprovecharlo.- se acercó un par de pasos, mirando a su alrededor le dijo en voz más baja: -¿el grupo de indeseables todavía te tiene cautivo?

Ventus comenzó a titubear fingiendo que no entendía.

-No tienes que decirme nada ahora, pero estaremos en contacto.

Muy sigiloso, Terra siguió su camino fuera del callejón.

Mientras Vanitas lo observaba irse, oculto detrás de un barril...

...

Mientras tanto, Roxas y Lea caminaban rumbo a casa, ignorando por completo si el humano Ventus los acompañaba o no.

-Entonces, Rox. ¿Por qué besaste a Veni-boo?

Roxas gruñó luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no plantarle un segundo golpe al fastidioso pelirrojo, ¡llevaba más de 30 veces preguntando lo mismo!

-¿por qué besaste a Veni-boo? Rox, hey! ¡te estoy hablando! Al menos finge que me escuchas haciendo uno de tus gestos de monstruo de terror acechando a la sexi vícitima que descubre su secreto-

-¡BUENO YA ESTÁ, HAZ ACABADO CON MI POCA PACIENCIA! ¿Contento?-el demonio rubio giró ligeramente la cabeza, apretando los dientes de último.

¡Sobre todo porque ahí estaba la insoportable expresión del maldito Lea! Levantando una ceja, cruzado de brazos, con ojos entrecerrados y mostrando lo más que pudo sus dientes en una risa que tenía todo menos simpatía.

-¿Entonces...?

-Está bien, si tanto quieres saber un asunto tan ridículo y sin ninguna importancia- Roxas suspiró, intentando volver a su humor neutral, -necesitaba una fuente de energía rápida, lo mejor y más rápido fue tomarla por medio de una forma de contacto con el sujeto... eh, ¿¡qué!? ¿¡cuál es tu problema, Lea!?

Miró como el demonio pelirrojo buscaba apresurado en un curioso libro con portada de ¿un patito? Lo peor del caso no era ese dibujo tan infantil, sino el hecho de que la cara recortada de Roxas estaba pegada como la cabeza del ridículo animal.

Lea contestó sin dejar de leer el libro: -¿Qué más crees que estoy haciendo? Comprobando si lo que dices es cierto.

-¿Y cómo demoniacamente posible vas a comprobarlo en un libro infantil cuya fotografía estoy a punto de pulverizar?

-¡Aquí está!-comenzó a leer con gran emoción: "normalmente, patito bebé era alimentado por señora Duck antes de irse al estanque, pues sabía que si se quedaba con pato mayor, por ende no comería nada hasta su regreso."

Roxas se quedó en silencio, intentando comprender la lógica de Lea...

-¿Qué? ¡Siempre uso este libro cuando tengo dudas sobre tu comportamiento! ¡No tienes idea el porcentaje de veces que acierta!

-Déjame ver si entendí...-se masajeó la frente intentando no distorsionar más su expresión fúrica, -¿todo éste tiempo me has estado comparando con un libro infantil de patos? ¿y pusiste mi fotografía en la portada?

-No cambies el tema, Rox. Aquí la cuestión es que tu comportamiento no tiene lógica, tú nunca besarías a alguien así fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. ¡El pato mayor nunca alimentaría a patito bebé!

-¿Entonces estaba bien que acabaran contigo?

-Te estás saliendo por la tangente.

-Ustedes dos parecen una pareja de novios.

Los dos demonios se sobresaltaron, para mirar al silencioso y oscuro Vanitas caminando a su lado, sorbiendo tranquilamente de un humeante vaso de café.

-¡Vani! ¿A qué hora llegaste?

El demonio ni se inmutó en contestar.

En eso Roxas transformó su actitud a una más seria y distante, y los tres caminaron un par de metro sin decir nada...

-Lea... ¿de casualidad sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien desobedece mis reglas?

-¡Pero qué rayos, Rox! ¿Eh?- apenas se había dado cuenta de la atmósfera tan peligrosa, tanto Roxas como Vanitas caminaban a los costados del pelirrojo, intentando usarlo de escudo para no dirigirse ni la mirada. -Bueno, sí. Se supone que el que desobedece, se va a...

Vanitas lo miraba desafiante, casi le hablaba con una expresión como: "¡Atrévete a decirlo!"

-¡Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo: Veni-boo!

Justo en ese instante llegaba corriendo el pobre humano de nombre Ventus, con algunas señales de los golpes...

-¡Encontré la solución perfecta para engañar a tus mortales padres!

-¿Engañar? Sabe que eso me hace sentir culpable.-suspiró el chico, caminando como un cachorro asustadizo y aferrado con una mano a las paredes junto a las calles.

-¡Y eres culpable! Digo, has invitado a Vani a tu casa, y has dejado que Rox te de un beso.

-¡No es así!-sonrojado no encontró otra cosa que hacer más que negarlo.

-En serio, creo que merezco una buena recompensa porque a fin de cuentas, yo soy el que más merece de ti- el extraño Lea le dedicó una mirada muy inquietante.

-¿Y quién lo dice? ¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie!

-Excepto tu vida.-dijo Roxas, divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

"Uff, no me queda más remedio que escucharlos. Pero estoy seguro que no me va a gustar su idea"

Como le dio su consentimiento, el demonio pelirrojo comenzó a exponerla mientras lo abrazaba del cuello:

-Después de estudiar toda razón filosófica e inteligente con ayuda de mis conocimientos superiores, me di cuenta que la solución es la más fácil y obvia: ¿por qué no vamos los cinco demonios a pedir a su hijo?

Los tres que escuchaban casi caen de la impresión.

Titubeando, Ventus comenzó a protestar:

-¿En qué cabeza cabe que eso es la solución más efectiva? ¿Y a qué se refiere con _pedirme_?

Los ojos verde vivo brillaron maliciosamente, con una sonrisa discreta intentó peinarse elegantemente:

-Por supuesto que no me importaría pedir a éste pequeño cachorro cuyo corazón me ha derretido una noche de primavera, para compartir nuestra vida durante una eternidad.

En el momento que el fulgor de nuestros ojos apasionados se encontraron, estuve seguro de que lo pediría...

-¡Espere un momento!- totalmente rojo por la imaginación de ese profesor, y sobre todo con imaginar el ataque al corazón que les daría a sus padres sólo escuchar la primera oración, Ventus empujó a Lea fuera de su alcance, -¡prefiero que mis padres piensen que fui secuestrado a que usted les diga esas idioteces!

-Sí. Deja de jugar, Lea. Ni loco seguiría esa idea tuya-opinó Roxas.

"¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que alguien me defiende!"

-yo no voy a ir a un basurero sólo a explicarle a los humanos que la escoria de su hijo no acepta su muerte. Y en cambio debemos atarla a la correa y llevarlo con nosotros.

-¿Eso significa que soy algo así como una mascota para ustedes?

-No puedes ser mascota cuando ni siquiera te queremos con nosotros. Eres como un animal necio que encontramos en la calle y que ahora nos quiere seguir a todas partes.-dijo Vanitas, antes de adelantar su paso para llegar a casa.

Ven por su parte, se quedó reflexionando sobre cuál de esas sugerencias era la peor.

-Lo mejor será discutirlo mañana, una hora antes de ir. Ahora quiero olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en este maldito día- Roxas miró de reojo al rubio, limpiando sus labios con rapidez y cierto enojo.

Y en el jardín frente a la casa, solo quedaron Lea y Ventus.

"¿Y ahora qué va a pasar mañana? Cuando llegue con mis padres junto a cinco temibles demonios..." soltó un gran suspiro, notando que su vida se volvía más complicada, ¡y sólo habían pasado dos días!

¿Hubiera sido mejor no hacer ningún trato?

-Veni-boo...-el llamado le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Todo porque al profesor Lea se le había ocurrido susurrarlo coquetamente a su oído.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tranquilo, no soy la clase de tipo que avisa antes de hacer algo.

¿?

Ven, con el toque de inocencia que desprendía, lo miraba como si no entendiera su punto. Cuando en realidad estaba maldiciendo y enterrando millones de kilómetros bajo tierra a Lea (en su imaginación ¡Claro!).

-Tengo un importante encargo para ti, Veni-boo. ¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte!

-Entiendo, ¿qué quiere?

-Hm. Parece que te estás volviendo más desconfiado...-el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de destellar con aquel brillo de malicia de cuando se le ocurría algo. -necesito que busques mis lentes oscuros.

-¿Sus lentes oscuros?

"¿Eso es de vida o muerte? Umh, supongo que para alguien tan vanidoso como él, los lentes son cuestión de vida o muerte"

-¡Sí! Estoy seguro de que los deje en mi trono de los exteriores junto a los árboles que camuflan mi imagen contra los menos dignos de mirarme... Tú sabes, aquellos alumnos que quieren pasarse de listos y aprobar mis examenes sin un soborno.

-¿Se refiere a la hamaca junto a los árboles?- el chico rubio hizo memoria.

-¡Adelante! Veni-boo. Ésta tarea es algo que sólo tú puedes solucionar.

Sin decir nada más al respecto, Ventus se encaminó al sitio no muy lejos de ahí.

Con esa distracción, Lea fue a recurrir a sus malvados planes...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno, lo dejaré por hoy hasta esta parte XD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado porque vienen sucesos más desafortunados (para Ven) XD**_

_**¿Cuál será el malvado plan de Lea ahora?**_


	7. Este día es con-

**Capitulo 7 Este día es con...**

_**Tardé bastante ésta vez (creo que más que la vez anterior U.U)**_

_**La verdad he estado bajo mucha presión y apenas pude darme tiempo para escribir algo de fanfic.**_

_**Espero y mis ánimos vuelvan para volver a mi ritmo habitual de escritura U.U ( *profundamente desanimada*)**_

_**Espero Reviews y gracias por su paciencia. :)**_

* * *

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, se escabullo como roedor mirando a su alrededor en busca de peligro.

En la sala solo estaba Riku, con el televisor encendido y la guía de programación en una mano.

Por supuesto que en seguida notó al alto pelirrojo de ropa veraniega. Pero no dijo nada, y esperó en silencio para ver qué haría.

Al cabo de un minuto apareció Sora, cargando una enorme bolsa de frituras saladas y nachos. Hacía malabarismos discutiendo con Roxas desde la cocina.

La pila de comida chatarra se desplomaba de la bolsa a su cabello, y él usaba su lengua para atrapar el resto...

-¡Tan solo un maldito dedo marcado en una de mis cajetillas y juro que vas a quedar discapacitado de por vida!-el demonio rubio revisó meticulosamente las pequeñas cajas pegadas al refrigerador. Había una parte donde estaban aplastadas ¡por culpa del humano mascota de la casa! Pero eso solo significaba para Roxas el triple de vigilancia y un par de años para conseguir reemplazos nuevos.

Tomo cuidadosamente algo de su bolsillo y lo guardó de manera automática en la quinta de derecha a izquierda, en la segunda fila.

-¡Oye Roxas, ¿crees que me acercaría a tus aburridas cajetillas cuando puedo hacer esto y divertirme el doble?!- el castaño comenzaba a poner a prueba todos sus reflejos contra la lluvia de comida.

-Entonces, apuesto tu balón autografiado por "Pepe grillo" a que vas a tirar toda tu preciado montón de chatarra en menos de un minuto.-Riku miraba a Sora muy confiado en sí mismo.

El castaño apenas y pudo mirarlo con un enojo infantil, -¿Te refieres a ese balón que tardé tres días esperando a que Pepe el grillo lo terminara de firmar?

Riku alzó ligeramente los hombros.

-¡Acepto la apuesta! ¡Ahhhhhh!

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Sora chocó contra Lea y ambos rodaron en el piso bañados en nachos, frituras y el queso de complemento.

El peli plateado bostezó, -Vaya. No sólo gané un balón, sino que aplasté el orgullo de dos cucarachas molestas.

Ya sentado, Lea intentó hacer una estúpida figura en las frituras en su ropa: -¿Una cucaracha podría hacer ésto?

Riku parpadeo y miró la televisión con indiferencia:

-No. Una cucaracha no haría algo tan estúpido. Supongo que fue erroneo de mi parte compararlos con cucarachas.

El demonio alto y pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta, había recordado su asunto importante:

-Ya en serio. Necesito que se acerquen y me escuchen.

-¿Y ahora qué estás tramando?

-¡Ajá, nuevamente adivinas! ¿Y dices que nuestras mentes no trabajan como una sola, Riku? Porque podríamos elaborar unos planes dignos de ser recordados por los mortales-

Riku lo interrumpió un poco desesperado con la divagación de su compañero: -¿No estás perdiendo tiempo para tu plan?

-¡Lo sé, camarada!

-¿Por qué tus planes nos involucran siempre para tu beneficio?- Roxas se sumó a la conversación desde la cocina. Estaba claro que ponía atención, a pesar de estar ocupado preparándose un sandwich de queso fundido.

-Rox, Rox. Ahora mismo deberías apoyarme para que permanezca callado, sobre ese "incidente".

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Tú sabes... "ese incidente"-hizo énfasis con los dedos en sus labios.

A lo que el molesto rubio se sonrojó ligeramente y apartando la mirada de un impulso, dijo: -Haz lo que quieras, Lea.

-¡Gracias! ¡Sabía que contaría con su apoyo! Como deben estar sospechando, nuestro traicionero y poco responsable compañero Vani casi deja morir a Veni-boo. Así que-

-Sí. Recibirá su castigo, ¿por qué tanto interés en esa tontería?-dijo Roxas.

-Nada. Solo estoy preocupado. Tú sabes, con su castigo es muy seguro que Vani instale una gran pared de metal en la entrada de su habitación, con un enorme letrero que diga: "Prohibida la entrada a sabandijas y gusanos mendigos".

Así que Veni-boo quedará sin habitación durante un par de días, hasta que su castigo termine. Pero me parece que debemos aliviar la preocupación de nuestro pobre compañero Vani hacia el desvalido que dejó sin hogar...

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, y Lea los miraba impaciente por una respuesta.

-Me parecería muy extraño si no lo dijera cada vez que hablas, pero tu punto de vista no tiene sentido.-opinó por fin Riku.

-Es ilógico. ¿Por qué se preocuparía por el humano si pone un letrero que le prohiba el paso?-dijo Roxas, igual de pesimista.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con ellos!- al fin Sora había terminado de devorar algunas frituras del suelo, y se levantaba para ser notado.

Lea se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de confianza: -¡Ja! Es de esperarse que un pobre trío de demonios como ustedes no comprenda los mensajes del comportamiento de los demás. ¡Por fortuna tienen frente a ustedes a un profesor de filosofía experimentado, afamado, respetado y todo lo que termine en "ado"!

No hubo sonido alguno, solo compartieron una mirada de lástima.

-¡Muy bien, sabelotodo! ¡Entiende mi lógica entonces: ¿Por qué mi móvil siempre timbra cuando estoy enojado? ¡Digo, es casi como si fuera alerta de emociones! ¿Acaso pueden leer la mente?-entre las manos cubiertas de queso, Sora buscó con desesperación su celular, gritando la última pregunta a la pantalla.

El demonio sabiondo se cruzó de brazos, con la arrogancia de un genio: -Sora, tu lógica no podría ser entendida ni por ti mismo.

Entre una risa burlona y de lástima, Riku palmeó la espalda del refunfuñón castaño: -No pidas imposibles, Sora.

-¡Si no dejan de salirse del tema voy a cocinar sus cabezas con mi emparedado!-dijo Roxas, por lo visto odiaba la conversación o quizás fue el humo negro que salía de su preciado platillo en la sartén.

Entre maldiciones tomó de mala gana otro par de rebanadas de pan, junto con dos variedades de quesos de color amarillo vivo.

-Ah, sí. Seguiré compartiendo mi grandiosa idea con ustedes inferiores, ¡pero ya no me interrumpan!- Lea carraspeo cinco veces antes de volver a hablar.

En sus ojos verde esmeralda había un brillo un tanto aterrador, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba al notar que sus compañeros estaban ansiosos.

El reloj hacía de las suyas, haciendo el ambiente un poco menos callado. Los demonios sabían que la presencia de un reloj en casa era obra de Ventus, porque ellos no necesitaban uno. Si acaso para adornar la casa y mantener las apariencias.

Sus habilidades sobrenaturales les permitían tener la hora exacta en su mente, con tan sólo preguntárselo ellos mismos.

El reloj interno sólo tenía una alarma, programada por el demonio un día antes. (Esa era la supuesta desventaja).

Además, las ratas del sótano y demás bestias (¿no fue broma en realidad que había en la casa?) arañaban o chillaban cada hora...

-Dado que Vanitas estará castigado unos días, propongo un pequeño juego-sorteo para decidir quién se quedará con Veni-boo.

-...

La atmósfera se transformó en una más macabra. Era como si los sentimientos de los tres demonios salieran por cada poro de su piel y la nube de truenos no tardaba en aparecer en su cabeza.

Una gota de sudor rebaló por la frente de Lea.

-¡Creo que los convencí! Así que la idea-

-Yo no sé si quiero participar de nuevo- Sora fue el primer en romper el silencio. Los gestos en su cara eran tan dorables y poco convincentes, como los de un niño pequeño que le encanta la idea de un juego pero quiere ser convencido un poco más.

"¡Vaya! ¡Soy un genio! ¡Entendí la lógica de Sora!"

Y como la entendió, el pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el sofá comiendo las frituras que encontraba a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces no te parece divertido volver a intentar? Tal vez puedas ganar, Sora-soo.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a saltar con emoción.

"Uno y faltan dos"

-Eso me recuerda, Riku ¿no querías hacer un experimento con Veni-boo?

El peli plateado se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-¡Ah! ¡Rox! No pierdes nada en participar, de todas maneras te da igual lo que pase, ¿no?

Roxas ladeo la boca un poco, había arrojado el emparedado anterior por la ventana, y ahora estaba cocinando con dedicación el nuevo. -Da igual.

-¡Pues no pierdan el tiempo, tontos! ¡Corran rápido a sus habitaciones y tomen un cambio completo de ropa! ¡El que más les guste, y traiganlo ante mi!

Riku y Sora subieron las escaleras a todo galope, entre empujones e insultos.

Por lo mientras el pelirrojo se percataba que Ventus ya comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada.

Y frotando sus manos con una risa parecida a la de la bruja de los cuentos de Blancanieves, miró de reojo que Roxas no se había movido de su lugar...

-¡ROX, APURATE O LE VOY A DECIR A TODOS LO QUE PASO HACE UNAS HORAS!

Con la velocidad propia de un demonio, empujó a su compañero hasta la escaleras, y él mismo subió detrás.

En eso entró Ventus.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué tuve que pelearme con un cuervo por unas gafas de sol?-se rascaba la cabeza, mirando las gafas comunes y corrientes entre sus manos heridas por los picotazos del maldito cuervo extravagante...

_***Flashback***_

Ven no tuvo que caminar mucho para distinguir lo que buscaba.

Es decir, colgado en la cuerda más colorida de todo el jardín, atada sobre la misma rama que la hamaca, a la altura de sus ojos. ¿Qué idiota no los vería?

"Supongo que el definitivamente el profesor Lea está dentro de esa lista tan imposible"

Ya entre sus manos, comenzó a liberarlos. Todavía podía escuchar al demonio cerrando la puerta, cuando...

SLAMP

Fueron arrebatados de sus manos por una sombra que voló a lo alto de la misma rama de árbol.

"¿Podrá ser un demonio Hearthless?" su cuerpo tembló ante la idea... "o quizás algo peor: un Basi-cosa, sobre los que le contó el profesor Lea"

Tomó la desición de irse de ahí, las gafas eran lo de menos después de todo.

¡De lo siguiente que se dio cuenta es que un ave revoloteaba por su cabeza, lanzando picotazos!

En los forcejeos, las gafas terminaron dentro de la camisa de Ven y el ave de rapiña se enfureció más.

Fue una épica batalla y al final... mmm, al final el cuervo se distrajo con un "emparedado volador" y decidió irse.

Pero el chico remplazaría el final de ese recuerdo tan patético con alguna maniobra de película que asustó al ave.

_***Fin flashback***_

-¿Y ahora?- dentro, la casa estaba desierta.

Había señales de que los extraños demonios estuvieron ahí, como la televisión encendida, un desastre de botanas sobre el suelo y el sofá, además de ese olor a queso fundido de la cocina.

-¿a dónde se fueron esos demonios?

De repente, la televisión y los trofeos del comedor comenzaron a ¿bailar?

El chico sacudió la sabeza, "Tal vez es mi imaginación, pero por si las dudas voy a acercarme a comprobarlo"

¡Efectivamente se balanceaban!

Ahora que Ventus era un poco más consciente, el piso vibraba cada vez más. Como si algo se acercara...

"¡Oh, no! ¿¡Será uno de los monstruos de la casa!?"

Y como escuchó un especie de farfulleos, viró la cabeza hacia las escaleras... ¡Los demonios bajaban a toda velocidad mientras se golpeaban unos a otros!

-No es un mostruo, ¡es una estampida de ellos!

ZAZ

Como era de esperarse, Ven terminó abajo de todos ellos.

-¡Veni-boo! ¡Así que los encontraste!

El rubio se arrastró a un lugar más seguro, intentando tomar aire, -Profesor Lea, ¿cómo sabe que los conseguí?

-¡Eso ya no importa! Ahora...

El demonio pelirrojo acomodó 4 cambios de ropa diferente en el suelo, frente a él.

¿?

-Sólo escoge uno, genio. ¿O piensas quedarte toda la vida con ese uniforme?-dijo Riku, desviando su atención al programa del televisor.

Aún así, Ventus no se sentía muy confiado con esa repentina amabilidad, ¿por qué esos cuatro demonios lo miraban con un brillo aterrador en los ojos?

Su mano derecha se extendió a ninguna dirección en particular, pero el sobresalto de Sora lo hizo detenerse...

¿...?

...

-¿Qué sucede, Veni-boo? ¿por qué no estás eligiendo?-preguntó Lea, frotando sus manos con desesperación en el tono de su voz.

-Mmmm, ¿cuál es el truco?

-¿Truco? ¿Te parece imposible tomar un cambio de ropa?

El rubio se encogió negando con la inocencia de un niño.

-¡Bah! ¿Qué esperaban de alguien tan inútil y patético?-se quejó el demonio Roxas.

Puede que estaba cruzado de brazos, mostrando su total indiferencia a la desición, pero había algo raro en él por la manera en que sus ojos se movían en conjunción con la mano de Ventus.

"¿Y ahora qué hago? Presiento que al elegir me espera algo realmente macabro"

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No vamos a obligar a Veni-boo! Si él quiere seguir usando ese uniforme que las ratas carnívoras tienen tan bien memorizado su olor, no hay nada más que hacer. Pero no nos vayas a despertar con tus gritos cuando te devoren mientras dormías.

Una vez más, el astuto Lea hizo de las suyas para horrorizar a Ven, quien practicamente arrancó del suelo una de las prendas.

...

...

Todos se quedaron callados por unos momentos.

-Esa...-Sora señaló la chaqueta que el humano sostenía. Era negra y tenía un gorro para cubrir la cabeza.

Con un pequeño logo en la altura del pecho que decía:

_"Nobody´s rules"_

"De repente siento un aura más tensa que la de antes"

Los ojos de los demonios eran más sombríos, casi podía proyectar por detrás de sus espaldas las enormes alas negras junto con la neblina a su alrededor.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué sigo teniendo tan mala suerte a pesar de hacer trampa!?

-¿Cuál era el premio de todas formas?

*cof* *cof* -ya que lo preguntas, Sora-soo. El premio-

El pelirrojo miró de mala gana la prenda en las manos de Ventus. -¡VENI-BOO! ¡ESCOGE OTRA PRENDA EN ÉSTE INSTANTE!

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡TÚ ESCÓGELA!

"Éste demonio quiere burlarse de mi. Pero no voy a dejarlo. ¡Ya basta de caer en sus trampas!"

-No quiero.

-¡PERO... VENI-BOO!-Lea comenzó a sacudir a Ventus con las lágrimas que derrama un niño cuando no le compran lo que quiere.

-No lo haré.

-Ya déjalo en paz, Lea. ¿No captas el número de neuronas que debió quemarse al elegir esa?-salió Riku en ¿defensa?

-¡Sí, déjalo! ¡Además yo ya quiero saber cuál es el premio!-Sora saltaba alrededor del demonio peli plateado, hasta que éste le puso el pie para que se tropezara.

-Vaya, primero tuve que convencerlos para jugar... y ahora me exigen un premio, después de todo lo que he hecho-

-¡Cállate maldito Lea! Ahora, ¿terminas con ésto o te arranco la boca y la guardo en una de mis cajas?

-Bueno, no puedes ni ser un poco paciente, Roxas.

¡El premio es Veni-boo!

"¿Yoooo?"

-¡Aquel dueño de la prenda que él escogió, será con el que duerma ésta noche!

"¿Dueño? ¿Dormir? ¿Por qué?"

-¡Felicitaciones...! Roxas. Veni-boo dormirá en tu habitación el día de hoy.

-¿Eh? ¿¡EHHH!?

"Y aquí estoy ahora. De pie frente a la habitación del demonio de nombre Roxas. Sin siquiera ser capaz de dar el primer paso"

El chico rubio suspiró por quinta vez, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos del marco de la puerta. Ya se había cambiado de ropa.

Usaba la chaqueta que había escogido, con unos pantalones sueltos de color gris, que le arrastraban un poco por ser más largos.

-Un minuto más y se activarán las cuchillas.-dijo Roxas, acostado en la comodidad de su enorme cama, leyendo un manga.

Cuando Ven apartó las manos, las peligrosas cuchillas de las que hablaba se activaron alrededor de todo el marco de la puerta (excepto abajo). Eran como los dientes de un tiburón.

-Y si no entras en un minuto más, se activarán las de abajo.

Un par de pasos apresurados y ya estaba adentro. La puerta tras de sí se cerró tan terroríficamente como la de una casa de espantos.

La habitación de Roxas era mucho más grande que la de Vanitas. Pero no se quedaba nada atrás en excentrisismo.

El piso era de hierro, con agujeros pequeños por los que salía un eco de viento. Por otro lado, el techo era de cristal ¡una enorme ventana con vista al piso de arriba!

Estaba la recámara, ordenada pero con un montón de almohadas negras. Y pilas y pilas de mangas en las esquinas de la habitación. En la parte más alejada, varios equipos de protección para deportes.

Y todas las paredes exhibían una sola y única palabra: Roxas.

Roxas escuchaba música a todo volumen en su celular integrado con audífonos. Usaba otro diferente en sus manos, para alumbrar con la luz de la pantalla el manga que leía. Y un tercer celular a los pies de la cama, reproducía videos de accidentes extremos.

-Eh, yo...

-Puedes dormir por allá-le señaló fríamente.

Era la esquina más oscura y de toda la habitación, apenas un hueco entre las revistas más viejas, marcado con un trozo de periódico maloliente.

-¿Ahí?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién dormía ahí antes?

-No puedes. Pero si te interesa saber, ahí durmió por un tiempo un perro de la calle que usé para terminar la vida de un humano.

"Mejor no hubiera preguntado"

¡Intentar dormir ahí fue peor que intentar dormir en la habitación del demonio Vanitas!

Si no lo despertaba el frío del aire que salía por el suelo, era la condenada música del celular de Roxas, que aunque estaba dormido, permaneció encendida toda la noche.

"Ahora que lo pienso. Éste demonio me salvó antes y luego recurrió a un acto tan estúpido como para besarme. ¿Por qué ha hecho todo eso? Tal vez quiere matarme de una manera más dolorosa... pero, sea como sea, debería comenzar a pensar en un método para salvarme." Ven se levantó de su "cama" para visualizar la silueta de espaldas del demonio.

Respirando tan tranquilamente, en realidad daba la sensación de ser inofensivo.

-¿Estará bien si busco pistas mientras duerme?- tímidamente miraba a su alrededor. La tétrica luz que alumbraba era la de la habitación arriba, pero alrededor de las 2 am toda luz perdía su intensidad.

¡No había nada! ¿Por qué ese demonio no guardaría sus objetos personales en el lugar mas cómodo para él?

-Sería más fácil si no estuviera tan oscurooo- ¡ZAZ!

Una gran pila de mangas se desplomaron con la misma gracia que un edificio. El chico se quedó congelado a muerte, esperando la más terrible consecuencia.

Pero...

Nada...

"Entonces lo único que me falta es revisar sus celulares"

Al intentar alcanzar uno de ellos, el demonio se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente.

"Es extraño..."

Los ojos de Ven no podían despegarse de esa imagen.

Era como si su mente quisiera darle una respuesta, pero las respiraciones del demonio aumentaban la neblina de la ignorancia.

"Yo... no sé... pero tengo la sensación de querer escapar más que antes. Mis ojos no disfrutan éste panorama, pero estoy obligado a mirar"

Temblorosas manos, llenas de miedo e indesición, tocaron la mejilla del demonio.

"Duele"

-¿Duele?

¿Por qué había llegado a esa conclusión?

Es porque mirar a Roxas era como mirar hacia el vacío profundo de un abismo. Cuando lo tocó, no estaba seguro si lo tocó realmente.

No podía sentir nada...

No había calor como el profesor Lea, ni frío como Vanitas.

"Roxas me da mucho miedo" se encogió ligeramente, derrotado ante la posibilidad de tomar prestado uno de los celulares.

Ahora mismo, ese demonio le daba mucho miedo...

"Me pregunto ¿dónde ocultará sus secretos?"

¡Las cajas! ¡Las cajas raras de fósforos!

Se escabulló hacia la cocina, frente al refrigerador.

-¿Y si se da cuenta?-se preguntó inseguro.

¡El deseo de vivir es más fuerte!

Abrió la cajetilla que estaba más abajo que todas, en la esquina inferior derecha.

Se deslizó muy fácilmente y algo giró en el piso. Redondo y pequeño.

Solo que en la oscuridad Ven lo perdió de vista.

Y cuando lo iba a buscar ¡pasos bajando las escaleras!

"Mejor me escondo al costado de esa encimera"

-¿Qué opinas de todo el asunto, Riku?

Era el profesor Lea, vistiendo una pijama que más bien parecía un disfraz de murciélago. Con unos calcetines adaptados a la ropa como botas.

El demonio peli plateado estaba con él, extrayendo una botella de jugo de naranja del refrigerador.

Él solo usaba un short con una playera sin mangas. Con un gracioso gorro de duende cuya punta colgaba frente a su ojo derecho.

-Tarde o temprano Terra aparecería. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que se rindiera solo por perder a Sora.

¿?

"¿De qué están hablando esos dos?"

-¡Pero la víctima fue Sora-soo! ¿¡Por qué se lo toma tan personal!?

Riku soltó una risa burlona, -¿Y ahora piensa matar hasta a Sora?

-Fue lo mismo contigo, viejo. ¿Lo memorizas?

-Pensé que las cosas no serían más absurdas desde que Roxas decidió hacer un trato con el humano tonto.

-¡Tienes que admitir que la vida se ha tornado entretenida!

-Un poco-dejó la botella vacía sobre la encimera junto a Ven, -de todas maneras, a nosotros no nos importa nada en absoluto.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Tienes razón! Ya sea Roxas o Vanitas, si uno de ellos muere, todo ésto se ira a la-

-Vamos. Ya me cansé de escuchar tonterías.

Cuando desaparecieron al piso de arriba, Ven salió de su escondite sin saber a qué conclusión llegar...

"¿Terra está relacionado a ellos muy seriamente? Si es así, debo buscarlo, tal vez él pueda ayudarme"

...

-Hey... ¿Ventus?

"Mmm, mi cara está muy fresca y al mismo tiempo alguien me mueve"

-¿Ven?

Abriendo los ojos ¡se estaba ahogando en malteada de chocolate!

-¡Oh! ¡Funcionó! ¡El truco de la malteada funciona!- dijo el demonio castaño, sin preocuparse por la cara manchada del rubio.

-¿Sora? ¿Cómo...?

-Estabas dormido aquí en el piso. Lea no quiso despertarte y en cambio te usó como mesa para desayuno. Luego Riku te observó un buen rato, hasta que yo me di cuenta de que eras tú, y él me sugirió que te arrojara agua fría. ¡Pero el agua es muy aburrida y usé ésto!

-Ya. ¿Y es muy tarde?

Sora llevaba el uniforme, le preocupaba no estar listo a tiempo, como para que los demonios no alimentaran su reloj de vida.

-¡Lo olvidaste! Roxas se encarga de cuidarte desde hoy.

"Él seguro debe estar cansado por lo de ayer. Además..." recordó el terror que sentía al mirarlo fijamente.

-¡No te preocupes! Lea estuvo alimentando tu reloj desde ese "incidente", así que hoy Roxas tiene muchas energías.

-P-Pero...

-No te despegues de él, porque definitivamente nadie va a ayudarte- aunque lo dijo de manera muy amistosa, sonaba muy mal.

He ahí a Ventus. Explorando el segundo piso hasta dar con el baño y tomar una buena ducha (que buena falta le hacía, luego del despertador de Sora).

Cuando salía, Roxas estaba sentado en el pasillo. Cubriendo con una de sus manos su rostro.

Se le veía muy raro...

-¿Qué?

-N-Nada.

Ya volvía a su forma estoica que como lo conoció.

-Ehm, me dijero que debo estar contigo. Si nos apuramos llegaré a tiempo-

-Yo no voy a esa escuela, ni lo sueñes.

-¿Entonces?

El demonio se quedó callado otra vez.

"Si sigo de ésta manera mis días se acabarán sin yo encontrar la solución. Por ahora hablar con Terra se ha vuelto mi prioridad"

-¿Qué haces... usualmente cuando todos se van?

La mirada de frialdad total se clavó sobre el rostro del tímido chico, -Nada.

"Su respuesta fue más suave que la actitud escrita en su cara"

-Entonces... ¿podría-?

-No puedo. Pensándolo bien, voy salir. Si te quedas o no, no es mi problema.

-¡Te sigo!-agregó más emoción de la que debía, y se encogió esperando una represalía.

Sin embargo, Roxas estaba ocupado sacando un casco de motocicleta.

Afuera, comenzó a encender su motocicleta y Ven tuvo que subir sin tiempo para pensarlo ¡porque seguro lo dejaba si no lo hacía!

Lejos. Al otro lado del vecindario en que estaba la casa de los demonios y la escuela.

Ventus comenzó a contemplar el vecindario de su niñez: El vecindario Eraqus.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Pasaron cerca de la tienda de videojuegos donde Ven se perdió por primera vez, él tenía 10 años. ¡Lo que pasa es que era bastante grande! ¡Como una ciudad! (Exajeraba para no sentirse tonto al respecto).

Luego la cafetería donde la familia fue a desayunar cada fin de semana. Y por allá el parque, donde él y Aqua se metieron en problemas con un perro agresivo que salió de la nada.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- preguntó Roxas.

Ni Ven se había dado cuenta de que los recuerdos le formaron una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta ese demonio que sonreía?

-Es molesto. Deja de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto más rebelde, humano tonto?

-He pensado, que ya que me quedan 29 días de vida, debo dejar de tener miedo por todo.

-Así son ustedes... valoran solo cuando pierden...

-¿Hm?

Roxas derrapó bruscamente y ordenó al rubio bajar.

-Seguiremos a pie desde aquí.

-¿Vamos a algún lado?

-Cállate y camina.- el demonio cubrió parte de su identidad con el gorro de su chaqueta, manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, con la vista baja, se mezclaron entre la gente que caminaba por la acera.

Esa parte del vecindario era desconocida para Ven, había caminado bastante desde que dejaron la motocicleta detrás.

Ventus se había limitado a observar los árboles de cerezo, cuyas flores desprendían una lluvia única.

Pero era triste... la gente no se acercaba a ese lugar. Es más, lo evitaban pasando del otro lado de la calle.

De repente Roxas se detuvo, para observar el mismo sitio que le llamaba la atención a Ven.

"¿Roxas?"

Tenía la misma expresión que hace rato. Cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con la mano.

Raro...

"¿Por qué le llama tanto la atención ese lugar? ¿Pasó algo ahí?"

-Vamos.- de la nada volvió a ser el mismo, andando como un alma en pena, un solitario que intenta no ser notado entre las personas.

Es cierto.

Nadie miraba a Roxas.

Nada...

-¿Uh? ¿Una Academia?- Ventus cambió ligeramente su rumbo, al notar a su costado un gran edificio con la placa del nombre de la escuela: "Academia Oblivion"

Elegante, perfecto a la vista. Con un camino ancho de arena blanca.

Relucía como una moneda nueva.

Así que esa era la Academia del vecindario. Ven no tuvo la oportunidad de ingresar, porque sus costos de colegiatura eran muy altos. Además, por alguna razón, sus padres se negaron incluso a que tomara el examen de ingreso solo para probar.

La mayor parte de la gente de Eraqus hablaba mal sobre ella, y por eso todos se incribían a la Academia Heaven, a pesar de lo vieja que era.

-Avanza en silencio, mascota.

-P-Pero quisiera verla un poco más de cerca.

No le hizo caso.

Mientras que la figura que los observaba desde la distancia, recargada en una de las paredes de la Academia, apretó los labios con repulsión.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, ésta es la primera parte del día con Roxas XD**

**¡Próximamente la visita de los demonios a casa de Ventus!**

**Hasta pronto! (de verdad espero no volver a tardar tanto U.U)**

**Ah, y por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado el objeto dentro de la caja de Roxas, ¿dónde habrá quedado? O.O**


	8. Lazo de ruptura y unión

**CAPITULO 8 Lazo de ruptura y unión**

**Hola ;) como disculpa a mi tardanza (tal vez un intento de excusa de mi parte XD) he hecho éste capítulo más largo.**

**Lo bueno: ¡comienzan a fluir nuevos sentimientos y romance!**

**Lo malo: Soy un poco cambiante cuando estoy escribiendo XD quizás no sea tan gracioso como los anteriores, sobre todo en la reunión tan esperada, pero han surgido nuevas cosas...**

**Bueno, espero lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

"¿A dónde vamos? Llevamos media hora caminando, y no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que no avanzamos mucho"

Simplemente no encontraba otra manera de matar su bien justificada desesperación... Ventus había preguntado los primero cinco minutos de comenzar a caminar lejos de la Academia Oblivion, el segundo paso fue anunciar en voz alta los lugares por los que pasaban, pero Roxas lo había mandado callar con un montón de hojas de árbol dentro de la boca del humano.

Cuando Ventus se recuperó de ese desagradable método, comenzó a quejarse en sus pensamientos...

"¡ésto no ayuda! ¡necesito tiempo para resolver mi problema!" limpiando con el regazo de su brazo el sudor que comenzaba a molestarle en la cara.

De repente había caído sobre la ciudad una onda de calor, de esas tan sofocantes que te dan ganas de correr desnudo sobre césped mojado y aspersores giratorios alrededor.

Bueno, Ven solía hacer aquello cuando era un crío que apenas comenzaba a aprender a correr. Pero su imaginación no perdía la esperanza de crear una imagen en su cabeza, ¡frescura a cambio de vergüenza!

La ropa que usaba no ayudaba en nada...

"Si me deshago de la chaqueta, ¿ese demonio me mataría? es suya después de todo..."

De repente, Roxas se detuvo de golpe y gritó sin importarle llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor:

-¿¡Hasta qué hora vas a callarte, maldito humano!?

-...

No era para más, que Ventus se hubiera quedado desconcertado y sin palabras.

-...Yo... no he dicho una palabra...- contestó, luego de que Roxas frunciera el ceño, dando un giro sobre sí mismo para mirarlo a la cara.

Se llevó un par de dedos a la cien, engullendo la poca paciencia que le dio al notar que el humano en verdad estaba confundido.

-Tu mente. Deja de pensar tan fuerte.

¡!

-¿Has estado escuchando todo lo que pienso?

A Roxas le dieron unas tremendas ganas de asustarlo, sin embargo, optó por dejar todo tranquilo o quizás no tuvo el humor suficiente para seguirle la corriente:

-No todo. Solo pasa cuando estás demasiado ansioso. Los humanos tienden a ser más evidentes, y sus mentes se vuelven más susceptibles.

El chico rubio soltó un gran suspiro.

-¡Qué alivio!

-¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas algo estúpido para vencerme?

-¡No! ¡JAMÁS!

Se quedaron viendo fijamente unos minutos, hasta que de pronto se escuchó los golpeteos de alguien.

Ambos viraron al costado donde estaba un alegre restaurante. A través del cristal se podía ver a Xion, llamando a Ventus con pequeño golpeteos... ella vestía un lindo uniforme azul cielo, que consistía en un vestido, y el delantal rosado con el logo del restaurante: un esponjoso panecillo de vainilla, con rostro sonriente.

A juzgar por sus señales, ella estaba invitándolo a pasar.

Antes de siquiera negarlo, la joven corrió en su búsqueda para arrastrarlo (como Xion sabía) dentro del bullicio de personas que disfrutaban de su almuerzo.

-¡Es bueno encontrarte por aquí, Ven! ¡Puedes ser el primer estudiante en probar el especial del Sr. Vainillo!

"Oh, así que así se llama el restaurante: Sr. Vainillo"

-Xion, me gustaría comer algo, pero no puedo-

-¡No te preocupes! ¡cualquier amigo de Ven OBVIAMENTE también está invitado!

"¿Lo dice por ese demonio Roxas?" -No, la verdad él es-

-¡Siéntate!

Su trasero fue a aterrizar sobre el acolchonado asiento amarillo, frente a él una mesa triangular con el dibujo en espiral, como un caramelo. Sobre ella descansaban un montón de mermeladas y jarabes dulces. La mayoría eran difícil de descifrar, por su falta de etiqueta, así como color raro... iba desde un azul rey, hasta el negro o verde fosforescente.

Sus ojos terminaban de viajar por tal extravagancia, cuando su vista se topo con el demonio que se sentó frente.

-¡Ahora!- Xion levantó arriba de su cabeza una especie de carta con la descripción de menú más extraña que habían visto:

Ilustraciones de comida con signos matemáticos, por ejemplo... un jugo/ tarta de piña% gelatina de limón= helado de vainilla* ensalada de frutas de temporada.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?

-...

-¿Necesitan tiempo? ¡Lo siento! No podemos permitirnos eso, hay demasiados clientes en espera.

Efectivamente, Ven se dio cuenta de que todas las demás mesas estaban ocupadas. Quizás había unos cuatro meseros, contando a Xion, corriendo de un lado a otro, para atender a la comelona clientela.

-Entonces no te molestaremos...-se ponía de pie, cuando la peli negra volvió a plantarlo en su lugar, con la fuerza de sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-¡Les recomiendo el primer menú!

Ven miró las imagenes, y luego de soltar una risa nerviosa dijo: -Imposible. No como tarta de piña.

-¡No hay problema! Si no la comes tú, podrás dársela a tu amigo.

Roxas permaneció callado, con la mirada fija en Ventus, casi transmitiendo el pensamiento de: "si no nos sacas de aquí en cinco minutos, te despedazo vivo"

"Como si pudiera hacerlo... es imposible escapar de alguien como Xion" pensó Ventus.

Pues ambos terminaron comiendo lo que la convincente Xion les sirvió. Al menos el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de comer algo, que buena falta le hacía, desde que comenzó a vivir con esos demonios.

Pero él estaba lejos de relajarse... luego de predecir lo que se avecinaba... ¡malditas desgracias de su destino!

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Se me adelantaron mis carismáticos y entrañables amigos!- el profesor Lea llegó haciendo un escándalo con su ropa...

¡Vestido con una falda escocesa, un enorme sobrero mexicano, sandalias tradicionales japonesas y una camisa vaquera!

Sobre su hombro derecho cargaba una grabadora con música étnica, mientras que en su mano izquierda agitaba su portafolios. No faltaban sus lentes de sol.

Ventus se atragantó con el jugo, cuando escuchó que el profesor Lea lo llamó por todo lo alto: ¡VENI-BOO!

Muchos comenzaron a reír y murmurar, Ven se fue dejando resbalar de la silla por debajo de la mesa, hasta que el profesor Lea lo sacó con un fuerte tirón de su chaqueta.

-¡Quiero un menú igual al de ellos!-le dijo a Xion, que inspeccionaba cada una de las caras de su amigo.

-¡Ahhh! Qué bueno que los alcancé, pensé que iba a morir con todo ese calor en el salón de clases.

Roxas no pudo evitar preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Lea, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Acompañándolos para el almuerzo, eso hago!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ven, cuando le regresó el aliento para hablar.

-¡Por dos muy buenas razones! Primera: no queremos que vuelva a suceder algo* como la vez anterior, entre tú y Rox.

Segundo y más importante: ¡te extrañaba, Veni-boo!- lo abrazó y de la nada le plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla.

Las mejillas del humano se enrojecieron, y nervioso se alejó del molesto profesor: -¿¡Por qué hizo algo así!?

-Solo me ponía al corriente con Rox.

Roxas les ignoró por completo, mirando hacia la ventana a su lado.

-Además, necesito un buen premio... luego de dar una clase de dos horas en 45 minutos ¡Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para cambiarme!

Ven negó aterrorizado, -Nadie le pidió que viniera, mejor regrese a su trabajo.

Lea atacó el helado a medio terminar del humano, con una risa malévola, -Ni pensar. Me tomaré el día. Además, hoy está algo más importante que ser sobornado por estudiantes...

Con un nudo en el estómago, Ven siguió escuchando sobre algo que ya sospechaba sería una verdadera desgracia...

-¡Hoy vamos a visitar a tus papás, Veni-boo! ¡Muero por demostrarles todo mi encanto y carisma para ganarme su aprobación!- ladeó su sombrero con una mirada coqueta.

-¿Aprobación?

-¡Sí! Sora, Riku y yo apostamos sobre quién le agradaría más a tus padres. Se suponía que no deberías enterarte hasta el final, ¡pero no pasa nada!

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, -Espere, ¿aprobación?

-Te dije que sí, Veni-boo.

-¿Aprobación para qué?

-Para que nos permitan que seas propiedad del que gane.

-¿Sabe que eso se hace solamente con una boda o compromiso?

Lea asintió sin decir nada más.

"No sé por qué... pero a partir de este momento, me estoy sintiendo peor que cuando me dijeron que tenía que morir"

-Ya que he superado un poco el miedo hacia ustedes, en especial con usted, profesor Lea, me gustaría aclarar algo: No soy ni pretendo ser pareja de nadie.

-Pienso que eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, Veni-boo.

La seriedad del demonio, despertó su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Piensa ésto... tienes unos cuantos días de vida, cualquier humano como tú querría probar el amor al menos una vez en su vida.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, mirando a todas partes por si Xion aparecía y escuchaba ese tipo de cosas que podrían hacerle ver más petético a como ella lo consideraba (eso siempre supuso Ven).

-¿Y quién dice que nunca he experimentado el amor?

-Es extremadamente evidente- ésta vez Roxas se metió a la conversación, al terminar de aplastar la tarta de piña con el tenedor.

Eso le tocó un punto débil. Empezó a cambiar su expresión a una enojada...

-¡Ustedes no saben nada! Puede que me vean como un tonto, débil y patético humano, pero SÉ lo que es estar ENAMORADO.

Sus manos golpearon la mesa, al tiempo que dio un salto de su lugar hablando con la voz más fuerte y segura que alguna vez había interpretado en toda su vida.

Para su bendita suerte, Xion había llegado justo para escucharlo y congelada en su lugar, soltó una risilla traviesa.

"Xion"

-Oh, ya veo, Veni-boo. Así que sí que tenías novia.

-No, yo...

-¡Que alivio! ¡Estaba preocupada que no te echaras novia! Comenzaba a creer que tal vez las chicas no te llamaban tanto la atención...

-Bueno, eso...

-¡No le llaman para nada! ¡Veni-boo tiene novio!

El profesor Lea no pudo haber metido más la pata.

El silencio se hizo incómodo.

¡Ventus quería gritar para explicarle todo! ¡pero su mente se quedó en blanco!

¿Por qué ella tenía que poner esa mirada?

-Oh... así que era eso...- la peli negra se puso algo pensativa, pero un segundo después recuperó su humor:

-¡entonces la próxima debes traerlo a almorzar! ¡debe ser un día como hoy, donde podamos darnos el lujo de faltar a la escuela!

El demonio pelirrojo cruzó la pierna, descendiendo ligeramente sus lentes oscuros para asomar los encendidos ojos verdes, -¡No hay problema! ¡Puede darse esos lujos porque él es-!- Ventus sí pudo reaccionar para taparle la boca.

Luego le pagaron la cuenta y Xion se despidió del trío, un poco más distraída en sus labores como mesera.

Caminando afuera, a través del parque solitario con más arbustos y flores silvestres que árboles.

Los arbustos hacían paredes alrededor de los caminos, al punto de hacerte sentir dentro de un laberinto de naturaleza, que solo tranquilizaba a sus caminantes con mapas e indicaciones muy precisas de dónde estabas y a dónde te dirigías. Estaban exhibidos en las intersecciones en forma de placas coloridas y limpias.

A casi nadie le gustaba ese parque, por no decir que a nadie, por los viejos rumores de que en los caminos rondaban fantasmas, sin importar la hora.

Eso era lo de menos para Ven... no por estar acompañado de dos terribles demonios que querían tomar su vida.

En su mente todo lo que estaba era la última reacción de Xion...

Estuvo enamorado en secreto de ella... mucho antes de que se uniera al club de filosofía y letras. Tuvo la fortuna de conocer sobre ella cuando fueron los únicos miembros del club, también en ese tiempo perdió un poco de sus esperanzas al conocer los intereses de ella...

¡Aún así no cambiaba el hecho de que le gustaba!

-NO te molestes Veni-boo. Te hice un gran favor.

-Usted no sabe...

-Aún así, tenemos razón. Nunca te has enamorado de verdad, y no había esperanzas con esa chica.

-Dejen de actuar como si lo supieran todo sobre mi.

"Ahora mismo me dan ganas de escapar y no saber nada de nada. Sería la salida más fácil y relajante, acabar de una vez por todas con ésto..."

Sus ojos se aferraron al cielo, para recordar su fortaleza y motivos "no puedo pensar así, si lo hago ya habré perdido contra éstos demonios... porque aún quedan muchas cosas por vivir, y aunque no tenga motivos fuertes o claros, eso no significa que será por siempre así... eso es, tengo que quedarme para descubrir mis motivos de vida"

-¡Veni-boo!

-¡Agh! ¿qué quiere?

Acosado por el raro profesor pelirrojo y sus abrazos que casi lo asfixiaban, Ven logró recuperar sus ánimos.

"No todo está perdido, luego de liberarme de éstos demonios, aclararé las cosas con Xion"

-quiero hacerte una pregunta que me inquieta profundamente. A decir verdad, es la principal razón que me hizo terminar mis labores temprano...

-¿Escaparse?

El demonio esbozó una enorme sonrisa, que se veía se esforzaba por soltar las carcajadas, -¿Puedo estar seguro de que me contestarás con toda la sinceridad posible de tu parte?

Ventus se preocupó un poco, -¿De qué se trata?

Lea rodeó su cuello con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo usaba el sobrero para cubrirlos de la vista de Roxas.

-¿Qué hace tu mamá a ésta hora?

-¿¡Mi mamá!?- dio un salto atrás, -no pienso ir a verla, ya le dije...

-Que mal-Lea se cruzó de brazos, disimulando.

-porque si aceptabas iba a regalarte un día más de vida...

-¿¡Un día más!?-se puso casi histérico de la felicidad (extremadamente raro en él), -¿eso es posible?

-Aquí entre nos, lo es.

-¿Y también sería posible...?

-No. Te lo dijimos, no podemos evitar la muerte de un humano, solo retrasar el proceso.

-Si es así... entonces...

Las posibilidades estaban más positivas para Ven, incluso la idea de evitar su muerte se tornó más creíble y tangible.

-A ésta hora, si la memoria no me falla, mamá debe estar terminando en el trabajo.

-¡Excelente! ¿Dónde está ese dichoso trabajo?

-Es voluntaria en el Hospital de la ciudad.

-¡Oh! Más cómodo el encuentro, ¡resulta que debíamos recoger un alma ahí!

"¿Piensa ir ahora?"

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde se ha metido Rox?

Ventus también se percató de la observación del profesor Lea.

Solo caminaban ellos dos a través de la calle. Ni señal de Roxas...

De repente, Ven sintió un repentino apagón en su vista. Solo fue segundos, pero había sido consciente de la sensación de su cuerpo tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia el tráfico de autos.

-Ahora mismo, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó confundido, como a alguien que acababa de desmayarse y perdió la noción del tiempo.

-¿Veni-boo?- la voz de Lea sonaba profunda, como si hablaran a través de un grueso cristal entre ellos.

-No sé...-logró decir con un hilo de voz, buscando un lugar para aferrarse, pero todo lo que pudo hacer es agacharse, apoyando sus rodillas y los nudillos sobre el suelo. -...siento algo raro... como si me hubiera desvelado y mis ojos no pueden mantenerse abiertos.

-Veni-boo, no te duermas.

La voz del demonio pelirrojo sonaba bastante seria, una señal preocupante para Ven.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa?- recuperándose un poco de la debilidad, buscó la explicación

Lea se agachó junto a él y lo abrazó cuidadosamente, pero Ven sabía que no era solo un abrazo, a través de su cuerpo sintió una repentina y diminuta descarga de vitalidad y energía.

Se fue tan pronto llegó.

Como si su cuerpo la rechazara o _algo_ se la arrebatara.

-No es bueno- oyó la voz de Lea cerca de su oído, -a éste paso toda tu vida será consumida...

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar con insistencia, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, el tan solo sentir la muerte cerca lo descontrolaba.

Lo siguiente que dijo el demonio, fue con tanta certeza y seguridad, que no pudo dudar ni preguntar detalles al respecto:

-Uno de nosotros está muriendo.

"Uno de los demonios está muriendo"

-Necesito buscar a los demás, Veni-boo, tendrás que quedarte aquí.

-Pero...

Aún así el demonio no le escuchó, tal vez porque su voz era muy débil ya... vio la silueta de Lea corriendo y apartándose lejos, al momento que sus alas negras se extendían para levantar vuelo... la gente ignoró por completo la escena que pasaba por los ojos casi apagados del rubio.

Con el pasar de los segundos, Ventus dejó de percibir todo a su alrededor, con el compañero de los latidos de su corazón, en la soledad de una muerte lenta...

"No puede acabar aquí... no pueden arrebatarme mi oportunidad... lo prometieron..."

-¿Ventus?

Hay una voz diferente a la mía.

-Ventus, ya estás bien... por ahora...

Una luz resplandeciente lo cegó y luego sintió su cuerpo recostado sobre la hierba fresca con aroma agradable.

El rostro de una chica rubia, de mirada curiosa, se asomó.

Luego de comprobar que él había despertado, le saludó con una sonrisa:

-Bienvenido de vuelta, has tenido una experiencia terrible.

-¿Tú... me salvaste?- se sentó sobre el hermoso jardín, fuera de la Academia Oblivion.

-Me llamo Naminé.-asintió levemente, -te vi recostado en la calle. No tenías buena pinta. Así que decidí traerte aquí.

-Pero...-Ven revisó su cuerpo, sin muestras de la debilidad de antes.

Naminé, tranquilamente se agachó frente a él y le tocó la frente, -Estoy segura que necesitaba ayudarte. Aunque no sé por qué.

"No sé si ella es consciente de lo que en verdad me pasaba, o solo fue suerte que logré recuperarme"

-Supongo que me recuerdas a alguien, pero no estoy nada segura de ello- la joven cruzó los brazos por detrás, -puedes irte cuando estés mejor.

-E-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-A clase.

Y con ello, Naminé, su extraña salvadora, se retiró.

Ahora, Ventus necesitaba buscar a los demonios y comprobar que todo esta bien.

Sacudió la cabeza confundido, "¿por qué estoy preocupado por ellos de repente?"

-Es cierto- se levantó, sacudiendo las pequeñeces del césped, adheridas a su ropa, -no tengo por qué preocuparme por ellos, ¡me han tratado terrible! un demonio menos, una preocupación menos.

Salió decididamente del pequeño jardín adornado por hermosas flores blancas, podrían estar colocadas en la manera exacta para formar algo, pero él no tuvo la curiosidad suficiente.

Detuvo sus pasos de pronto, observando los árboles de cerezo inmersos en la lluvia suave de sus pétalos.

Era solitario...

La expresión de Roxas, cuando miraba ese mismo lugar...

Era igual a cuando el demonio Vanitas observaba las fotografías de su casa...

¿Podía ser que ellos estaban tan solos?

Y sus anhelos y tristezas no eran tan diferentes a las de los humanos...

-Ésto de ser tan compasivo terminará matándome más rápido... pero... supongo que no debo abandonarlos ahora a su suerte...

Cambiando de dirección, comenzó a correr.

No fue tanto el tiempo de su travesía, porque encontró la silueta de Lea y Roxas, agachados.

El primero parecía dar soporte al segundo, para que no fuera a caerse de lleno sobre el suelo.

El demonio pelirrojo presintió de inmediato su presencia, y le saludó lo más alegre posible:

-¡Hey, mira Rox! ¡Veni-boo ha llegado! ¡te dije que no se escaparía... y tú preocupándote por eso, idiota!

Roxas soltó un pesado respiro, sin levantar la cara. Era imposible saber con exactitud lo que pasaba, sus cabellos alborotados le cubrían los ojos.

-Profesor Lea, ¿qué pasó...?- se quedó sin palabras, observando la escena que ambos ocultaban con sus enormes alas negras.

La escena de un campo de batalla, con sangre negra y rasguños, así como objetos en llamas.

Nadie más que ellos tres podían verlo, al parecer las personas caminaban ajenas a ello.

-¡Rox, ¿no me digas que vas a rendirte ahora?! ¡Eres un cobarde!

No lo podía creer, pero el profesor Lea estaba llorando.

Sin embargo, el demonio rubio no hizo el menor movimiento.

Soltó otro largo suspiro, al tiempo en que la sangre resbalaba por la punta de su nariz, hasta manchar su propia ropa.

Ven se sintió muy mal al respecto, pero no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer, -Profesor, ¿Roxas está bien?

El pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente, -¡Por supuesto, Veni-boo! Él estará bien, y Vani TAMBIÉN, ¡así que deja de lamentarte gran idiota!

Lo soltó como un incentivo para hacerlo reaccionar, Roxas se tambaleó ligeramente.

Sus piernas temblaron, pero logró mantenerse de pie, cuando su rostro quedó frente a frente con el del humano, se percató de sus heridas...

Podría decirse que tenía un tremendo rasguño en la mejilla, una herida profunda en su frente y el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba quemado, solo la ropa, pero con el movimiento brotaba sangre.

-¿Qué pasó?

Se animó a preguntar.

-El jefe, es lo que pasa- dijo Lea, seriamente.

¿?

-¿Jefe?

-A nuestro jefe no le ha agradado nada la idea de que Roxas hizo un trato contigo.

"Eso es tremendamente malo"

-¿Eso quiere decir que el trato...?

-No- le interrumpió el demonio rubio, -el trato se llevará a cabo...

-Pero...

-El jefe tiene sus métodos, Veni-boo. Él no nos perdonaría si solo termináramos con tu vida, al contrario, sería mucho peor. Lo primordial es devolverle su humor compasivo hacia sus sirvientes.

-¿Y... c-cómo es eso?

Lea y Roxas intecambiaron una mirada, fue el primero quien contestó: -Nos lo dirá cuando quiera. De lo contrario, cobrará con otro demonio nuestra falta-

-¿Quiere decir que Vanitas...?

El pelirrojo alzó los hombros un tanto despreocupado, -No destruirá a alguien como Vanitas siendo uno de sus preferidos. Pero estoy seguro de que será parte de su plan.

El cuerpo de Roxas se estremeció de dolor, escupiendo la sangre que comenzaba a escurrirle por la boca, -Tendremos que actuar con más precaución, principalmente tú "humano"

Ven tragó saliva amarga.

"Genial, ahora no sólo debo preocuparme por los demonios, sino por el pez más gordo... aquel que decidió mi muerte"

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido a su percepción.

Ventus apenas comenzaba a asimilar la amenaza que le aguardaba en un futuro no muy lejano, y después se percató de que llegaba el final del atardecer...

Sentado en el umbral de la puerta, en la casa de los demonios, añorando el mínimo rayo del sol para protegerle de sus temores nacientes.

El profesor Lea le había dejado ahí, al cuidado de Riku.

Pero el demonio peli plateado se había encerrado en el sótano sin intenciones de comenzar una charla.

Al menos alimentaba su reloj de vida, y comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor de su casi muerte.

Fue a eso de las siete, cuando Sora llegó haciendo un escándalo, -¡Ven, que bueno que eres el primero que veo! ¡necesito un consejo!

Ignorando su petición, los ojos del rubio se enfocaron en la pila de revistas que dejaba en el suelo...

-¿Chistes y bromas que tienes que experimentar antes de morir?

Sora asintió y se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa traviesa:

-¿Cuál crees que sería el mejor para saludar a tus padres? Pienso que la broma del pastel en la cara es muy vieja, pero Lea me dijo que si usaba salsa picante sería más "impactante"

El humano soltó un suspiro.

-Cambiando de tema, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ustedes...

-Ahhh- el castaño botaba las revistas una tras otra, detrás de ellos.

-¿Cómo...?- pensó detenidamente en una manera suave de hacer la pregunta, -¿cómo es su jefe?

-¡No puedo contestar a eso!-le dijo alegremente.

-Y... ¿tampoco su nombre?

-¡No!

-Entonces... ¿qué hay de ustedes?

Sora al fin lo volteó a ver, haciendo un gesto de confusión y algo de tristeza al respecto: -Ven, desde que llegaste, he querido confiar en ti.

¿?

-quiero decir que me llega éste presentimiento de repente... de que no somos tan lejanos, ¿entiendes?

La confusión de Ventus se aligeró un poco, con una extraña comodidad de escuchar eso del demonio... era cierto... hace tiempo que dejó de sentirse asustado con ellos, ahora mismo estaba frustrado, casi todo el tiempo, de no conseguir comprenderlos... ¿por qué?

-Sora, ¿hay alguna razón por la conviven con humanos?

Sora no pensó ni un poco para responderle, -¡Eso es porque sería muy solitario si no lo hiciéramos!

"¿Solitario?"

-no hay muchas cosas que los demonios recuerden, o sientan... pero desde que te he conocido, siento ésta cosa- llevó la mano a su pecho con una mirada vaga, -como si estuviera molesto o triste... creo que todos nosotros nos sentimos así contigo. Lo expresamos diferente, pero es igual.

-¿Y por qué?

Sora sacudió la cabeza, -¡No sé! Pero es algo... y ahí está...

Ven guardó silencio, "Ellos se sienten molestos y tristes... eso explica sus actitudes un poco, pero ¿por qué? Quisiera saberlo... espera ¿es importante saberlo?"

-¡Ya es hora, Ven! ¡Lea nos está esperando en tu casa!

-¿¡EHH!?

-¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN AL PARAÍSO PROFESOR-SUEGROS DE LEA!

El rubio luchó por no perder la razón ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento, bueno en parte fue gracias a Sora y Riku, que lo sujetaban fuertemente para que no escapara.

Lea, el demonio, estaba usando el delantal de su mamá y abrazado de ella, se mecía sujetando una cuchara, de la cual lamía una especie de salsa roja.

Bueno, eso era más o menos esperado para el humano, ¡lo que no podía concebir es que su papá bailara arriba del sofá con el sombrero de Lea cantando la canción favorita de su hijo!

-¡Oh santo dios! ¡Pero si son Sora y Riku, los padrinos de boda!

"¿¡BODA!?" la palabra resonó en su cabeza, y ses ánimos se tornaron sombríos.

-¡No!-contestó Sora muy alegre, y Ven se sintió salvado, hasta que dijo lo siguiente: -¡Soy el que viene a impedirla! ¡Y Riku quiere a su hijo para hacer un experimento muy especial con él!

La mamá, se tornó maravillada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y dio saltitos de alegría:

-¡Hijooo! ¡Debes ser tan feliz! ¡Tienes muchas opciones para la vida que yo soñaba para ti!

-No le suba los ánimos más de lo que se merece-dijo por lo bajo Riku.

De pronto llegó el padre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Tu no te agobies hijo, te apoyaremos con el que sea que escojas, ¡lo importante es que has dado un gran paso en la vida!

"No sé de quién avergonzarme más" pensó con tristeza.

-Pero aquí el famoso Lea se ha ganado unos buenos puntos a mi favor- la mujer codeó al pelirrojo con una risilla.

-¡Bueno, será mejor trasladar a ésta hermosa familia al sitio principal! ¡la cena está servida!

-Yo... ya comí...- ¡pésima excusa! pero Ven solo quería salir de ahí.

-¡No seas tímido, Veni-boo!- Lea le rodeó con el brazo y lo arrastró al comedor.

La cena fue embarazosa, con un comportamiento que no conocía de sus padres.

Hablando de cómo sería la vida de su hijo con cada uno de los demonios. Lea les daba más ideas y propuestas para ganar "puntos" a su favor. Sora simplemente renegaba como niño pequeño, intentando hacer una broma. Y Riku concluía con unas pocas palabras que ellos harían más perdedor a Ventus.

"¿Qué pasa aquí de todos modos? ¿Planeando mi vida con un futuro que ellos acabarán en unos días?" se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla, sin ser notado por la entretenida charla, y caminó a su habitación.

Tendiendo su cuerpo sobre la cama fría. Dominaba un aroma de abandono.

Estaba por sumirse en una nostálgica depresión, cuando una sombra se posó a su lado...

-¿Veni-boo?

Se levantó de un salto.

Lea le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, vine solo. Además, solo quería comprobar-

-No me escaparé-dijo él, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

El pelirrojo sonrió tranquilamente, -Eso está muy bien... porque eso me pondría muy triste

Ven sintió un repentino calor que emanaba de su pecho hasta la superficie de sus mejillas.

Buscó la forma de ocultarlo bajando la cabeza y balanceando sus pies.

-¿por qué siempre busca la manera de hacerme sentir molestamente incómodo?-preguntó con una voz tímida.

Eso fue bastante adorable para Lea.

-Me gusta ser honesto, Veni-boo. El problema es tuyo, construyendo esa barrera entre nosotros.

El chico tuvo la intención de pedirle más explicaciones, pero el se adelantó:

-Tu incomodidad y molestia, es una barrera para no dejar acercar a nadie. Eso lo noté desde el principio.

-...eso...

-Por eso es más que obvio que nunca te has enamorado. La barrera dice que tienes miedo y eres inexperto.

-...sabe mucho...-dijo simplemente, sin aceptar o negarlo.

-¡Pues claro! ¡No hay nada que el profesor Lea no sepa sobre el amor!

-¿Se ha... enamorado?- la pregunta le salió de repente, y fue muy tarde para retractarse, pues Lea había asentido al instante.

-Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

...

El silencio se hizo pesado entre ellos.

Ventus pensó que lo mejor sería continuar al tema un poco más, ya que sentía haberse ganado la sinceridad más seria de ese demonio.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para hacer la pregunta, Lea le tomó ligeramente por detrás de la cabeza y lo empujó a sus ardientes labios en un beso apasionado pero cariñoso también.

Él quiso apartarse, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Lea lloraba y su brazo temblaba.

Tenía miedo de que Ven lo apartara y lo rechazara.

Esa noche, Ven recibió el segundo beso de su vida, pero el primero de alguien que expresaba su amor.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**XD Bueno, hasta aquí dejaré éste capítulo.**_

_**Reuní la inspiración suficiente para comenzar con el romance y un poco de drama.**_

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Espero sus reviews, que de verdad forman parte importante y vital para continuar la historia ;)**_

_**A todos, de antemano INFINITAS GRACIAS por seguir la historia...!**_


	9. Un paso más cerca

_**CAPITULO 9 Un paso más cerca**_

_**Wow no puedo creer que me hayan dado tantos reviews en un solo capítulo!**_

_**Muchas muchas gracias por eso y sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de leer y seguir mi fic :)**_

_**Se aprecia considerablemente! Y como muestra de ello, he dejado un capítulo más largo y con menos plazo de espera...! ;)**_

**_Disfrútenlo_**_**!**_

* * *

Ventus se sintió congelado e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto durante los primeros minutos, hasta que algo se acalambro en su interior en un rechazo espontáneo...

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, apartó al demonio pelirrojo con sus brazos, con una expresión congestionada.

El beso solo había logrado liberar los sentimientos de impotencia y tristeza que Ventus había estado suprimiendo desde hace tiempo...

Sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse con rapidez, con la respiración entre cortada, Ven sujetó su cabeza perdiendo su temperamento.

Estaba llorando ruidosamente, sin importarle mostrar su debilidad a Lea.

El demonio, esbozó un intento de sonrisa nerviosa:

-Veni-boo, ¿qué te pasa? No tienes que ponerte así, fue algo repentino, pero...

Ventus ocultó su cara contra sus piernas. Por más que luchara en su interior, las lágrimas no se detenían.

Lea soltó un suspiro, en su impotencia por alegrar al humano.

-Está bien, te dejaré un tiempo a solas- sus pies se arrastraron hasta la puerta y la cerró con cuidado.

Ven no tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, hasta que sus ojos ardían y el sentimiento de depresión se le había escapado con el fresco viento que entró por la ventana.

"Basta ya. No debería perder la fuerza de vivir. Si me quebranto de ésta manera, nunca seré capaz de recuperar mi oportunidad para seguir aquí"

Limpió los rastros de sus lágrimas, mientras pensaba en el siguiente paso.

Ahora que lo habían dejado solo, debería ser una buena oportunidad...

CRASH!

-¿Hm? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

CRASH!

Se dio cuenta de que provenía de la ventana, una rama golpeaba de manera "anormal" contra ella.

En primer lugar, porque no había ningún árbol cerca para hacerlo.

Un poco temeroso, tomó el bate que escondía debajo de su cama, como mecanismo de defensa a esa clase de ruidos nocturnos. Y se asomó ligeramente, lo que encontró lo hizo perder las fuerzas de sus rodillas con el entusiasmo...

-¡PSST! ¡Rubio desconocido!

Ventus abrió la ventana, mirando con asombro al joven castaño que quitaba la máscara de su rostro, al tiempo que con la otra mano dejaba caer la rama silenciosamente.

-¿Terra?

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa de confianza, miró a todos lados, como si intentara no ser descubierto y le hizo una ligera señal con el dedo, que Ven no entendió.

¿?

Terra se acercó un poco más, moviendo sus labios para transmitir el mensaje sin hablarlo:

"salta"

-¿Saltar?

-Shhh

El rubio miró la altura de la caída, estaba en el segundo piso y no había nada que amortiguara su caída.

Como el castaño se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de hacerlo, se colocó la mascara de nuevo y le extendió los brazos, susurrando:

-Yo te atraparé.

El chico tragó saliva, "está bien, lo haré. Solo porque tengo cosas que hablar y Terra es mi única esperanza de salvación"

Se meció sobre la orilla de la ventana, escuchando las carcajadas de sus padres y los demonios dentro de la casa.

Seguro nadie se daría cuenta si salía de la casa.

ZAZ

Saltó.

Primero sintió los brazos de Terra que lo sujetaban, lo demás fue un tanto confuso. El caso es que cuando abrió los ojos, él y Terra estaban recostados sobre el césped, con el segundo soltando una casi silenciosa risa.

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo.

Ven se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, por darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Terra con gran fuerza. Como cuando un niño se aferraba al cuerpo de su esponjoso oso favorito de peluche.

-G-Gracias- se alejó timidamente. Y Terra fue capaz de levantarse, removiendo la rara máscara que usaba, era como la de los demonios heartless (oscura y de apariencia monstruosa).

Al quitarsela, le recibió con una cálida sonrisa de sincera alegría:

-Que bueno encontrarte a salvo. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote.

-¿Me estabas buscando?

-Oye, eres el primer amigo que tengo en muchos años, ¿pensabas que había olvidado la rutina de cómo mantener la amistad?

Ven se sintió ligeramente afectado por esa muestra de cariño, -Gracias.

-Pero- Terra se rascó la cabeza, -soy tacaño, así que no esperes que llegue con algo en las manos.

El negó con la cabeza, -No te preocupes por eso. La verdad, sólo me basta con tu ayuda...

-¿Ayuda?- miró a su alrededor desenfundando su espada,

-esos malditos demonios, ¡ésta vez no se escaparán!

-¡No!- Ventus lo intentó calmar, pero al darse cuenta de que su encuentro debería ser un secreto, bajó más la voz: -me gustaría que me ayudaras con algunas respuestas, eso es todo.

-¡Haha, soy muy malo en la escuela!

-No, no. No es nada relacionado con la escuela, es...- se detuvo pensando en las estrictas reglas de su contrato con los demonios, -curiosidad sobre algo... em, ¡es porque quiero convertirme en un cazador como tú!

-Eso está muy bien, ¡necesitamos un poco de ayuda en éstos días con esos nauseabundos engendros!- asintió con el pulgar en alto.

Más ansioso que nunca, Ventus se llevó una mano a la barbilla, -Veamos, ¿por dónde debería comenzar?

Terra imitó su expresión pensativa, estaba muy complacido por presenciar nuevamente esas expresiones del rubio, que tanto le alegraban la existencia.

Observaba esos ojos azules del cielo, como la alegría de los amaneceres que tanto le gustaba contemplar cuando despertaba sobre los jardines del parque, luego de un largo día de trabajo duro. La manera en que podían ser tan pequeños cuando ese chico quería decir algo que tanto le costaba trabajo, y brillaban de alegría mientras se abrían de par en par, como cuando lo saludó.

No por demás estaba esa sonrisa inocente y el cabello de oro, que ambos podían brillar aún en esa noche tan oscura.

Y su cuerpo, tan pequeño con unas ropas ligeramente más grandes que él, cuyas manos podían perderse en las mangas si él no recordaba acomodarlas.

-Terra, ¿de dónde conoces a los demonios?- preguntó al fin el chico, luego de tanto pensar.

El castaño salió de su propia observación, inspirado por resolver sus dudas:

-Veamos, eso fue en el tiempo que iba a la escuela con mi mejor amigo Sora.

Se quedó mudo de la impresión, -¿C-Conoces a Sora?

Terra negó con la cabeza, -Lo conocí. Justo antes de que ellos se lo llevaran.

-¿Se lo llevaran?

La expresión del cazador se tornó más sombría, buscando un cigarrillo en su bolsillo con el consuelo de que el recuerdo sopesara menos en sus propios sentimientos...

-Esos demonios.

Ven dio un par de pasos más cerca, estaba al tanto de que era difícil para él decirlo, -¿quieres contármelo?

Muy contrario a su expresión, Terra le contestó amigable:

-Quiero contártelo... ¿sabías que la vida de un demonio se cuenta cada cinco años de nosotros?

-Quiere decir que ellos envejecen cada cinco años...

El castaño alzó los hombros, -No sé si en realidad se le puede decir a eso un aniversario de existencia para ellos. En fin, ya han sido cinco años, de eso estoy seguro... Yo y Sora íbamos a esa Academia Heaven. Yo tenía un año asistiendo ahí, pero Sora era nuevo. Te preguntarás cómo llegamos a hacernos mejores amigos, a pesar de no ir en el mismo año... pues éramos vecinos. Mis padres tenían una estrecha amistad con los de él, y de ahí nació la nuestra también. Aunque es muy probable que se deba, a que él era una de esas personas que hacen amigos fácilmente. Ja ¡que ironía! su mayor virtud fue su perdición... -aspiró profundamente de su cigarro, sin apartar la mirada del rubio. -Fue justo ese primer día de clases, que Sora conoció a "ese demonio".

Con el tiempo, ellos se hicieron más cercanos, mientras que conmigo se alejó más. Mis sospechas fueron al tipo que lo cambió, así que lo enfrenté un día después de clases.

Estaba tan enojado con su actitud arrogante, que le dije cosas por las que hubiera ganado unos buenos golpes de su parte, pero no pasó... él se quedó ahí, viéndome con sus horribles ojos vacíos y cuando terminé, se marchó en silencio.

No tenía idea que le diría todo a Sora.

Así que Sora me enfrentó al día siguiente, tenía una actitud muy diferente... lo desconocí por completo. Él solo repetía que era muy tarde para cambiar, y su decisión hacía imposible que volviéramos a encontrarnos o hablarnos de nuevo...

Ante el repentino silencio de Terra, Ventus intentó imaginarse aquel recuerdo, ¿por qué Sora había cambiado después de conocer a un demonio?

-Esa tarde, Sora murió- la frente del castaño se arrugó,

-aunque no recuerdo cómo fue... ese maldito demonio fue quien me dio la noticia. Reveló su identidad, y me dijo que el alma de Sora se perdería por siempre entre los condenados, siendo uno más de "ellos". Esa fue la razón por la que me convertí en un cazador y por la que quiero destruirlos a todos.

"Las palabras de Lea y Riku tienen mucho sentido cuando los escuché hablar de Terra. Él está resentido hacia ellos, y quizás también hacia su antiguo amigo, es por eso que también quiere destruirlo" pensó Ventus.

-Pero, ¿no has intentado hablar con Sora sobre ello?

Terra sonrió con ironía, -El no me recuerda. Lo que es más, se propuso a olvidarme con el tiempo, por culpa de su _nueva vida... _¡todo gracias a ese demonio!

-Y... ¿quién es ese demonio?

El castaño arrojó el cigarro sobre el césped, destruyéndolo por completo con ayuda de su zapato.

-Pregúntame otra cosa.

-Em... ¿es posible para un humano convertirse en un demonio, entonces?

Terra asintió, -La mayoría de ellos tienen esos antecedentes. Aunque otros tiene esa miseria desde nacimiento. Ya debes darte una idea de quiénes sí...

-Sé que es difícil para ti hablarlo, pero ¿crees que hubiera existido una forma para salvar a Sora? Ya sabes, de morir...

El joven hizo una expresión un tanto sorprendida por su curiosidad, -Bueno, sí la hay... después de que mi amigo muriera, investigué un poco sobre ello, adentrándome en la guarida de su jefe...

-¿Y?- ¡estaba más que ansioso por tener la respuesta que por tanto estuvo buscando!

-Uno de ellos tiene que morir.

-¿Eh?

-Uno de ellos tiene que dar su alma para ti. En ese proceso de la muerte no hay nada más... si un vida debe irse, una debe irse. Y es así una vez dictada la penitencia.

¿Sabes? Para que un demonio pueda morir, debe desearlo.

El método del cazador radica en herirlo y torturarlo hasta que lo desee, me imagino que es lo mismo cuando una persona está muriendo y el demonio se convence en morir antes que él.

"Dar la vida... esa es la respuesta... ¿esa es mi salvación?"

-En fin, se está haciendo tarde. Y no quiero que nos ataquen esos Heartless, será mejor que vuelvas adentro- Terra le acarició la cabeza tímidamente, y se puso la máscara, haciendo el ligero comentario que era su forma de pasar desapercibido para los monstruos.

El pensativo Ventus entró por la puerta principal, olvidando por completo que se supone debería estar en su cuarto.

-¡Ven, ¿qué no estabas arriba?!- Sora se sobresaltó al encontrarlo, estaba cargando un montón de cajas de juegos de mesa, usando el sombrero que antes traía el padre del rubio.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la sonrisa despreocupada del antes humano. El recuerdo de antes afloró en sus memorias:

"Ven, me llega éste presentimiento de repente, de que... no somos tan lejanos"

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te caíste de tu cuarto?-le preguntó más confundido.

Sin pensarlo más, el rubio se acercó para abrazarlo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo hacerle tirar las cajas en el proceso.

Sora dio dos pasos torpes hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y con una risa un tanto desconcertada, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Sora, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó hundiendo su cara en su pecho, -¿por qué? ¿acaso también sufriste lo mismo que yo? ¿no encontraste la fuerza para cambiar tu vida con la de alguien más?

-Ehh, ¿de qué hablas? ¿caíste de cabeza?

Sin escuchar las bromas del castaño, lo abrazó con más fuerza y desesperación: -¿crees que yo seré capaz? ¿y si me muero... me pasará lo mismo que a ti?

-¿Ven?

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo qué va a pasarme!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Riku llegó silenciosamente por el pasillo del que antes había salido Sora, recargándose en el marco, levantó la ceja con desconcierto...

-¡No me preguntes!- exclamó el otro demonio, sin saber cómo responder al abrazo del humano.

-Parece que está desesperado por cariño. Patético.

-¡Riku! No digas eso, yo también necesito un abrazo de vez en cuando...

-Sí. Y por eso te la pasas abrazando ese asqueroso montón de ropa vieja que escondes en tu habitación.

-¡Hey, con Goofy no te metas! Tiene más sentimientos que tú.

-¿Goofy?

-¡Así se llama!

-Vaya que me das lástima. Bien, no te detendré para abrazar ese apestoso bulto de suciedad.

-¿Qué te dije?

-Hablaba del humano- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa triunfadora, cuando señaló los brazos de Sora rodeando al humano.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ésto se siente aún mejor que abrazar a Goofy, ¡Es tan cálido! Riku, deberías intentarlo.

-No gracias- se alejó con la misma cautela en la que apareció antes.

Al final de su discusión, Ventus pareció recuperarse de toda esa desesperación y más tímidamente, se soltó del castaño.

-Perdón por eso, Sora.

El demonio negó exageradamente y con una expresión muy infantil le contestó:

-Esperaba que no terminara hasta mañana ¡fue muy agradable!

Aunque con ese comentario solo logró que Ven se sonrojara bajando la cabeza para ocultar su incomodidad...

-No fue a propósito.

-¡Lo fue! ¡lo fue! estabas preocupado por mi, ¿no?

-Yo solo...- se rascó la mejilla, retrocediendo un poco.

-No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto. Me gusta que me hayas sorprendido, pero también estuve a punto de pedir ayuda, así que...- se rascó la cabeza.

No puede ser pero, ¿Sora se había puesto incómodo?

"Bueno, si llegan a abrazarte así tan de repente, yo también estaría así" se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

-¡Como sea, guardaré el secreto! ¡Ahora debes llevar todas esas cajas coloridas a la sala!

-¿Te refieres a los juegos?

-¡Eso! ¡Tus papás los están esperando! ¡Hemos llegado a la verdadera competencia, para saber quién se quedará contigo!

-Ah... espera ¿¡QUÉ!?

Sora alzó los hombros, -Fue idea de tus padres.

Llegando a la sala, se dio cuenta de la "competencia" de la que Sora le hablaba:

El profesor Lea mirando fijamente a su padre, mientras uno de ellos barajabalas cartas. Sin quitar absolutamente ningún detalle a lo que el otro hacía.

Si su padre sonreía, Lea lo hacía más remarcado. Si uno se rascaba la nariz, el otro se rascaba con más fuerza.

Podría decirse que su juego ya no estaba en la carta que el otro ponía, sino en sus propios movimientos.

¡Vaya, como una lucha de caras y gestos!

Luego, al otro lado de la sala, la señora de la casa dictaba recetas rápidamente, mientras el demonio Riku tenía que adivinar el nombre del platillo antes de que ella terminara cada una.

Ella soltaba comentarios sobre su eficacia para hacer perfecta esa comida, y Riku se quejaba con un comentario sarcástico de "un minuto más y eso sería carbón" o "está más condimentado que su lenguaje"

En cuanto notaron la presencia de su hijo, los padres pusieron más empeño comentando en voz alta que su hijo sería ganado solo por el mejor postor.

El rubio dejó tranquilamente los juegos sobre la mesa de centro, cuidando de no tirar ninguna fotografía y preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado molesto:

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué están haciendo?

-¡Mira hijo, hasta ahora ninguno de ellos ha demostrado tener el potencial para ganarte!

-¿Soy una especie de trofeo o qué?

-¡Sé positivo, vales lo mismo que un buen trofeo de habilidades!

-¿Van a seguir con esas tonterías?

-¡AHH!- la mujer rubia se levantó de un salto, abrazándose a sí misma, con aquel vestido alegre y adornado con matices de verde esmeralda y un hermoso adorno bordado de un ave en la parte inferior derecha de éste.

Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Ven, lo mismo que su sonrisa o en éste caso, la expresión que hacía al comenzar a llorar.

-soy tan infeliz ahora mismo... porque... porque mi hijo... ¡ha dicho que soy una tontería!

-No, eh, mamá- intentó consolarla, pero la mujer sollozó con más fuerza:

-¿¡Acaso he sido una mala madre, como para merecer ese tipo de maltrato de su hijo!?

Ventus hizo una expresión ligera de arrepentimiento, pero luego mirando más cuidadosamente, se dio cuenta de que su madre se giraba con ligereza hacia su padre, para sonreír y hacerle señas.

-¿Qué es ésto? ¿intentas convencerme con lágrimas, mamá?

Más ofendida que nunca, el labio inferior de la mujer tembló y se soltó a llorar en una especie de acto infantil que los demonios jamás habían visto en una humana de esa edad.

Estaba sentada en el piso, sacudiendo los pies sobre el piso y abrazándose sobre los pies del sofá, mientras gritaba desconsolada que su hijo la odiaba.

Aunque Ventus se mostró más avergonzado porque alguien aparte de él presenciara la conducta de su mamá, que por lo que ella afirmaba.

Como en una especie de escena teatral bien ensayada, el padre del rubio, un hombre jovial y casi tan entusiasta como Sora o el profesor Lea, fue corriendo a los brazos de su esposa para consolarla.

Él podría ser un vivo retrato del rostro de Ventus, solo que más viejo y con el cabello más corto. Además de su preciada barba que cuidaba casi tan celosamente como a su familia.

-Ventus, ¿cómo te atreves a decirle algo así a tu madre?-le dijo intentando sonar muy serio.

-Pero yo no dije nada.

Ninguno le hacía caso, seguían con su show de lamentos.

-Para qué me molesto, ¡bien, si quieren venderme a un montón de extraños pues hagan lo que quieran!

-No te estamos vendiendo- su mamá agregó totalmente alegre, opuesto a como había estado actuando hace unos instantes, -es un empujón hacia el siguiente paso de tu vida.

-Hagan lo que quieran- suspiró.

Y se sentó en la parte más alejada del sofá, contemplando la nueva competencia que se desarrollaba entre su familia y los tres demonios.

Al final se quedó dormido, repasando todos los acontecimientos del día.

"Ugh, quedan 28 días... hoy quedan 28 días" repitió dentro de su mente, cuando los parpados dejaron de pesarle y recibía los rayos de luz a través ¿de las nubes?

"Debo seguir soñando" pensó, parpadeando tranquilamente.

-Todos lo sabemos Ven, Roxas ha puesto un enorme calendario para contar tus días restantes.

-¿Eh? ¿Sora?- vio al demonio castaño mecerse sobre una extraña hamaca que lucía como una bola de algodón aferrada con cuerdas coloridas de color carmín y amarillo.

-¿dónde... dónde estamos?

-¡Buenos días, Ven!- el alegre demonio agitó una especie de mano de juguete con la palabra en inglés "Hi"

Ventus comenzó a contemplar su alrededor. Estaba meciéndose ligeramente sobre otra hamaca parecida a la de Sora, solo que con cuerdas azul marino y negro.

¡Era tan cómoda! Que no quería levantarse.

El piso era una alfombra peluda de color azul cielo, aunque cada tanto espacio habían pequeños bultos semejantes a las nubes por su forma y textura que irradiaban una especie de luz sobrenatural (eso explicaba lo que vio al despertar)

¡prácticamente podría ser un cuarto acolchonado!

Solo que... las paredes perdían su encanto acogedor y seguro, con los dibujos de Heartless feroces de miradas despiadadas y el techo... ¡decir que eran muñecos vudú sería describirlos como bien hechos!

Especie de muñecos cosidos de manera grotesca por la mitad, la cabeza o la boca, en un tamaño y formas diferentes.

-¿Te gusta mi habitación, Ven?- le preguntó entusiasmado.

-Ehh... yo no tengo palabras para eso.

El demonio comenzó a celebrar, obviamente no había entendido el sarcasmo.

-¡Bien, ya que te has despertado, vamos a bañarnos!

-¿Bañarnos?

Sora buscó debajo de una de las acolchonada nubes y jaló una palanca, y el sonido del agua corriendo fluidamente a través de las paredes comenzó a darle ligeras sospechas de lo que pasaría después:

¡Un enorme chorro de agua cayó desde una abertura del techo e inundó la habitación!

Por si fuera poco, las paredes acolchonadas se contrajeron soltando espuma de jabón.

El desconcertado Ventus intentaba luchar con la corriente de agua y quitarse la espuma de los ojos.

¡Pero para Sora era como el paraíso!

Utilizando una nube de algodón para lavarse la cara y a Goofy en el proceso.

Luego se quitó la ropa y nadó desnudo un buen rato, mientras descendía el nivel del agua cuando las paredes comenzaron a absorberlo.

Al final Ventus quedó empapado, con los ojos irritados y el sabor en la boca de la tela de los muñecos en el techo.

-¿Ingenioso, no?- lo codeó el castaño, -Riku lo hizo para mi cuando llegué a casa por primera vez.

"¿Habla de cuando se convirtió en uno de ellos?"

-¿Y eso cuándo fue?- le preguntó inquisitivamente.

El demonio alzó los hombros, -Ni idea, ¡pero debió ser hace tiempo porque ya no me siento como cuando llegué!

-¿Y qué hacías antes de llegar?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestarle algo, Riku apareció negando con la cabeza, había escuchado la conversación.

-Preguntando lo que no debes reducirá tus privilegios, humano simplón.

-Ehh, yo... sólo tenía curiosidad- movió los ojos nerviosamente, sin intentar entablar contacto directo con el demonio peli plateado.

Riku hizo un ademán de completa indiferencia y luego dijo:

-Venía en nombre de Lea para aumentar tu plazo de vida, pero con lo que ha pasado ahora, reduciré uno.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- el rubio se puso de pie.

-Sí. Además no me agrada tu actitud. También perdí ayer con tus ineptos padres, lo que me pone más furioso, dado que son coeficiente intelectual es más risible que el tuyo.

-¡E-Espera, Riku! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- lo sujetó del brazo, casi a punto de ponerse de rodillas, ¿cómo podía reducirle un día de vida solo por estar de mal humor?

Riku, el demonio frío y calculador del grupo, sujetaba entre sus manos una especie de calendario común y corriente, solo que de una sola página y con 31 días marcados sin ningún mes.

Habían 3 días tachados en ese momento, hasta que el demonio sujetó un marcador negro y tachó por completo el día 28, con una anotación arriba de "día reducido"

-¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Fui inútil para el suplicante rubio el intentar arrebatarle el marcador para evitarlo, pues había una especie de fuerza magnética de la mano del demonio con el objeto.

Riku, como saliendo de su trance, lo miró interrogante:

-¿Por qué me sigues deteniendo, si tiene varios minutos que ya lo hice?

-¿¡Pero por qué lo hiciste!? ¡Reducir mis días de esa manera no es parte del trato!

Entonces Sora se unió a la discusión. Había terminado de cambiarse con el uniforme escolar y se colgó por el cuello de Ventus gritando alegremente:

-¡Es muy justo, Ven! ¡Si tomamos en cuenta que has roto muchas de nuestras reglas y no nos ayudaste a ganar en la competencia con tus padres! Hey, Riku, ¿deberíamos reducirle otro días más? Recordé que ayer se cayó de su habitación y no nos avisó-

-¡No me caí!- el humano titubeó para una excusa, -soy sonámbulo y me salí por la puerta trasera de la casa, ¡pero cuando me desperté lo primero que hice fue entrar!

-Ah, ¿sí?- Riku buscó marcar el día 27... ¡estaba a punto de tacharlo cuando...!

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- el demonio Roxas llegó azotando la puerta, con un humor de pocos amigos.

-Riku, ¿qué haces con eso?

-Aplicaba los castigos correspondientes al humano tonto.

-¿27? Son más de lo que creí- Roxas meditó en voz alta.

"Ahora él... ¡estoy condenado a perder días por culpa de su humor!" cerró los ojos esperando oír el horrible rechinido del marcador contra el calendario.

Pero de pronto, el demonio rubio le arrebató el calendario a su compañero, -Mejor voy a guardar ésta cosa en un lugar lejos de nuestra vista. Me pone tenso pensar que falta tanto tiempo.

-Eh, ¿gracias?- dijo Ventus, cuando los tres demonios lo dejaban solo en la habitación.

A eso de las 8:15 de la mañana, Ven terminó la búsqueda de su uniforme y se vistió listo para ir a la escuela.

En el comedor solamente estaban Sora y Riku, con el primero muy ocupado preparando el desayuno.

Riku limpiaba cuidadosamente los trofeos sobre la mesa, anotando palabras en sus famosas tarjetas.

Por supuesto que su atención se desvió hacia el tímido humano que intentaba pasar desapercibido, al sentarse por el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Qué tal, 27? ¿listo para desperdiciar tu día en la escuela?

Ventus hizo una mueca de disgusto, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

-Ven, no estés tan molesto ¡deberías emocionarte al saber que son menos días!

-No veo por qué debería emocionarme por eso.

-¡Pues a mi me emociona! Pero si eso no va contigo, mi desayuno de seguro te va a emocionar- le sirvió un extraño platillo de pan y frutas con la forma de los muñecos de su habitación.

Aunque no le trajo buenos recuerdos, ¡estaba hambriento! así que mientras comía, decidió enterrar su pesimismo y hablar con ellos:

-Parece muy extraño tanto silencio por las mañanas. Ya me estaba acostumbrando al escándalo...

-Lea se fue muy temprano, ha estado muy raro desde ayer y no quiso esperarse a desayunar. Roxas también se fue temprano, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer... y Vanitas...- Sora lo pensó detenidamente, -tiene mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él. Presiento que nos están ocultando cosas.

-¿Y lo descubriste tu solo?- preguntó Riku en sarcasmo, dejando de lado su propio desayuno para marcharse.

Ese día tocaría con Sora. Más allá de la incomodidad o miedo, Ven se sintió más relajado al respecto.

Aunque en su mente comenzaba una guerra de sentimientos, estaba preocupado por los demonios faltantes...

"Después de todo, lo que les ha pasado todo ha sido por mi culpa...

Lea, Roxas y Vanitas... ¿estarán bien?"

-Ven, la clase ha terminado ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó su amiga Aqua, de pie junto a él.

-Yo sí... ¿pero ellos?

Aqua lo miró sin comprender, -¿Ellos?

-Aqua, tengo un favor que pedirte...

Ese receso Ventus decidió armarse de valor y explorar por sí mismo los verdaderos secretos de su destino... ¿valdría la pena por sus 27 días de vida?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**¡Estoy emocionada por la parte que viene!**_

_**Será un momento decisivo y peligroso...**_

_**¿Cuál será ese plan que Ven ha decidido hacer por su preocupación a los demonios?**_

_**Atentos al siguiente capítulo ;)**_

_**Fans de Vanitas, ya no le extrañen demasiado XD**_

_**Se agradecen muchísimo sus reviews, parte vital de la historia!**_


	10. ¿Amor por la oscuridad?

**CAPITULO**** 10 ¿****Amor por la oscuridad?**

_**Hola! Ya comenzando el año con Ven ;)**_

_**Espero que hayan pasado una felices fiestas.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, en especial por dejarme saber sus opiniones re**__**s**__**pecto a la historia. Después de todo, me gusta tomarlas en cuenta y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora de fics... ¡gracias! :3**_

* * *

Los pasos eran apresurados y más descuidados. Jamás creyó abandonar esa sombra de su pasado tan cuidadosa, pacífica y desinteresada por las personas a su alrededor.

Ventus siempre procuró la felicidad de las personas desde la distancia, sin involucrarse lo suficiente para afectarlas. Su propia personalidad lo convenció de una filosofía que le había funcionado en ese tiempo: mi presencia no te hará feliz, pero tampoco te hará infeliz.

Roxas y Lea tuvieron razón al decirle que no conocía el amor, un anhelo distante, eso es lo que sentía hacia Xion. También su amistad con Aqua era parecida, a su lado podría escucharla y apoyarla como se supone lo haría un amigo, mas nunca compartió problemas de él mismo.

Y en la familia, un niño mimado y aparentemente feliz, intentando no dar problemas a sus padres.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a los demonios y el reloj de su vida tenía el tiempo contado.

Ahora Ventus quería darles problemas con una amistad caprichosa ¡buscarlos cuando quisieran estar solos! ¡hablarles cuando estuvieran de mal humor! ¡romper las reglas para hacerlos preocupar...! y recordar…

Recordar que podía contar con ellos...

Cuando lo obligaron a ser él mismo, a expresar sus emociones con honestidad ¡eso fue lo que paso!

Ahora eran amigos y familia para él, e incluso... incluso... ¿el amor...?

¡Ahora era solo un tonto dando pasos descuidados hacia un destino que no podía tener ningún beneficio para él!

ZAZ

Bajando las escaleras, en su prisa olvidó por completo los rumores de los peligros, y se rompieron cuando apoyó su peso sobre un punto que de seguro las termitas habían estado devorando.

Luego de la caída, Ven removió los escombros de la madera rota en su espalda...

"Creo que estoy en el primer piso de la academia, pero... se ve un poco diferente... es raro, nunca había estado aquí"

En primer lugar, el lugar estaba abandonado de toda señal de vida. Sin salones ni pasillos a simple vista. Y una extraña luz rojiza que alumbraba la oscuridad, de dónde podía provenir esa fuente de luz perturbadora no era seguro.

La enorme sala era de forma pentagonal, hecha completamente de madera oscura y hueca. Algunas partes de las paredes tenían agujeros con rastros de sangre seca.

Además de que habían mensajes grabados con muchas fechas y una letra inicial conectada a ellos.

Ventus se sintió aterrado, como una fría ansiedad que te asfixiaba a manera de un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba sudando frío.

Algo le decía que había encontrado accidentalmente un lugar que esperaba buscar lentamente.

De pronto, un grotesco ruido del arrastre de unas cadenas le provocó un escalofrío hasta la médula.

¿Había alguien más ahí en esa habitación?

—¿Qué haces?

La pregunta repentina casi lo hizo querer huir de ahí.

"Pero espera, esa voz es conocida"

—¿Vanitas?

Lo buscó a su alrededor y pudo dar con él cuando le dio un comentario muy típico de ese demonio:

—¿Quién más creías que era, humano miedoso?

Muy contrario a lo que causaba en el rubio, su rostro comenzó a congestionarse en un llanto contenido, pero luego limpió sus lágrimas con rudeza para arrastrarse hasta el demonio y sonreírle...

—¡Eres un demonio tonto! ¿como no va a asustarse un humano en un lugar como este?

Vanitas lo miró como a un bicho raro, —Eres idiota si crees que eso funciona como una buena excusa.

—¿Dónde habías estado todo éste tiempo?— le preguntó, ignorando sus comentarios.

—¿No lo ves?- le señalaba con la vista las enormes cadenas atadas por todo su cuerpo. Se veían tan pesadas, que procuraba no moverse mucho.

Vanitas todavía usaba su uniforme de la última vez que fue visto, estaba sucio y roto. Su cara tenía golpes y moretones por todos lados y se le veía muy cansado.

—es tu culpa, que me hayan impuesto éste castigo. Sabía que ese ridículo trato solo traería desgracias para mi.

"Lo siento" pensó Ven, incapaz por decirlo en voz alta. Vanitas se veía tan molesto que temía ser rechazado si lo intentaba.

—Puedo liberarte —cuando sus manos iban a acercarse a las cadenas, el demonio lo rechazó.

—¡Aléjate de aquí, perro callejero!

Pero a el no le interesaba lo mucho que Vanitas lo fuera a insultar, se había decidido a no rendirse desde que tuvo la idea de buscarlo.

—Sería una tontería que te dejara aquí, luego de encontrarte.

La actitud del demonio peli negro se aligeró un poco, agachando la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa melancólica:

—Lo sabía, eres una mascota necia que solo quiere seguirnos a todas partes.

—¿Eh?

—Nada.

Un breve silencio en lo que Ventus desenredaba las complicadas cadenas de los brazos del demonio.

Estaba pensando detenidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión infantil de enojo:

—No soy una mascota. Puede que pienses que estoy siguiéndolos, pero son ustedes los que decidieron acabar con mi vida... por eso parece que los estoy siguiendo... pero en realidad debo estar junto a ustedes, para...

Se escuchó una risa ahogada espontánea.

—¿¡Te estás riendo!?

Vanitas negó aún escondiendo su rostro.

—Hablando de nosotros cerca, por lo de tu vida, no veo a nadie contigo.

—No hay nadie. Le dije a mi amiga que distrajera un rato a Sora para poder buscarte. Sinceramente, no creí que quedaría atrapado en este lugar...

Zaz

Ven se sobó la cabeza por el repentino golpe que le dio Vanitas con su recién libre mano.

—Auch... ¿por qué...?

—Porque mi castigo será una burla cuando te mueras por tu ineptitud.

El rubio se quedó callado, incapaz de hacer algún comentario al respecto. Aunque también por otro lado, se había puesto tan nervioso al grado que le faltaron las palabras.

La manera en que Vanitas se preocupó... esa era una faceta que nunca había conocido, y se sentía feliz porque se la hubiera mostrado.

"Tu enojo, tu risa y preocupación... está bien, si quieres mostrármelas"

—No es bueno, parece que las demás cadenas están aseguradas —dijo en voz baja, cuando miró los complicados candados entre ellas.

—Deja de intentar algo imposible. De todas formas, no esperaba que lograras liberarme.

—Vanitas...

Ven miró fijamente a sus ojos dorados, radiantes con frialdad y una soledad acalladora.

Una que estaba bien guardada por él.

"Ahora mismo, desearía que me mostraras tus verdaderas emociones... lo que sea que pienses en realidad, porque si pudiera, me gustaría que pudieras sentirte libre por un instante"

Los pensamientos de Ven surgieron a raíz de las vivencias y suposiciones que hizo al conocerles poco a poco. Cada demonio era diferente y tenía su propia oscuridad interior atormentándole... La de Vanitas, le causaba un grado de desesperación por ayudarle. La soledad con la que se identificaba resultaba en una especie de ambición para permanecer a su lado... todas aquellas emociones se cosecharon poco a poco, hasta llegar al momento en que debería enfrentar al demonio frente a frente.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente para decirle algo, cuando un extraño ruido alarmó a ambos.

—Estoy cerca de planear tu libertad condicional, Vanitas.

Una alta figura oscura daba pasos largos desde el extremo derecho.

Vanitas, como por impulso protector, empujó a Ventus detrás de su espalda, mientras extendía sus alas negras para ocultarlo por completo de la vista.

—¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó, notando la agitación del demonio.

Vanitas simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Esos demonios han vuelto a su rutina. Es emocionante saber que me conocen lo suficiente.

La voz... esa voz...

Ventus sintió un grado de terror y paranoia que nunca antes había experimentado. Era casi semejante a cuando conoció por primera vez a los demonios. La sensación se intensificaba al mismo instinto de peligro de cuando contemplaba el accidente que debió quitarle su vida...

"¿Podrá ser que el dueño de esa voz sea...?"

Su cabeza se inclinó temerosamente por debajo de las alas de Vanitas, apenas lo suficiente para echar un vistazo la figura parada frente al demonio.

Su cabello entre blanco y plateado, usando un atuendo negro con capucha. Pero aún en la oscuridad de ella sobre su cabeza, su cabello sobresalía lo suficiente para ser visto, así como el brillo de unos ojos dorados.

¡Y unas enormes alas de color carmín!

Ese no era un humano.

Era un demonio, y tal vez no cualquiera...

"Estoy frente al responsable de mi muerte"

—Espera mis ordenes- dijo el misterioso, dando la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dar un fugaz vistazo al agujero del techo por donde Ventus había caído.

Luego su cuerpo se desvaneció en la oscuridad de un extraño vórtice, con una risa ahogada.

—Tienes que irte.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que irte —repitió Vanitas. -Si él te descubre te matará en menos de un segundo.

—Él es...

—Aún en mi opinión, es mejor que vivas esos 31 días más, a que mueras por su propia mano. No será nada bueno. El sufrimiento no se compara a ninguna muerte normal.

Dicho esto, las alas de Vanitas se ocultaron, para dejar libre el escondite del humano.

El destino de Ventus no se sintió más cruel en ese momento.

—Aunque lo digas...

—¿¡No entiendes por las buenas!?

—Gracias por la oferta. Pero no me iré. Como dije antes, no voy a dejarte. Me sentiría muy culpable dejándote aquí, fue mi culpa tu castigo ¿no?

—Si sabías lo que te convenía, debiste haberte muerto cuando era tu tiempo.

Con esas últimas palabras, ambos quedaron en silencio, apoyando espalda con espalda.

Contemplando la exagerada lentitud con la que el tiempo pasaba.

Ventus fue capaz de medir los días con ayuda de la luz que entraba por el agujero que hizo.

Pasaron 3 días en silencio.

Poco a poco, para Ven se hizo más difícil definirlo, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse con la vida que se le escapaba.

Sabía que Vanitas había estado haciendo lo mejor posible para alimentar su reloj de vida, pero no era suficiente con su propia debilidad.

Ambos estaban muriendo lentamente.

—¿Vanitas?

El demonio apenas giró un poco la cabeza en respuesta.

—¿Aún...? ¿...te arrepientes del trato que hicieron conmigo?

Vanitas no contestó.

—Al principio no sabía lo que estaba haciendo o por qué debería vivir más tiempo... es algo triste, no tener motivos verdaderos... pero... ¿sabes? Me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días con ustedes. Me han hecho sentir más vivo de lo que he estado antes.

—Idiota, ¿por qué te estás despidiendo?

Ven sonrió, —Es la primera vez que le habló con honestidad a alguien sobre lo que siento. Me siento mejor, y no hay tanto peso sobre mi cuerpo.

—Humano tonto...- Vanitas empuñó su mano con emociones contenidas.

Era difícil saber la razón, pero ahora mismo, Ventus era la persona que más tiempo quería que existiera.

¡...!

La mano de Ventus se había puesto fría repentinamente. Cuando comprobó que pasaba, Vanitas lo sujetaba con fuerza.

"¿Vanitas?"

Era imposible saber su expresión porque todavía estaban de espaldas.

—No lo digas.

—¿Eh?

—No desaparezcas.

La mano se aferró con más fuerza. Ahora ya no era completamente fría, se había llenado con la misma calidez que la de Ven.

—No desaparezcas... Ventus...

Un suave sonrisa se esbozó en los labios del rubio, contemplando la aparición de un nuevo día desde el agujero que conectaba a la luz y la oscuridad.

"No lo haré. Desde éste momento, juro intentar con todas mis fuerzas, para seguir existiendo"

...

—¿Ventus? No lo he visto desde...— Sora contó con los dedos de su mano, -¿serán cuatro días ya?

Roxas se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con desaprobación,

—Sora, ¿acaso olvidaste tus responsabilidades?

—¡No! ¡Su amiga Aqua consiguió los apuntes de su clase e incluso le he estado haciendo la tarea! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mi hacer tarea doble?

—¡No habla de eso, demonio con el coeficiente más bajo que haya existido!- entonce Riku apareció para hacerle ver su torpeza con un golpe en la espalda. Fue más que nada apoyar su pie sobre el castaño con una fuerza mínima (lo que se requería para tirar al demonio tan distraído)

—¡Riku, deja de usar sobre nombres tan complicados!

El demonio Roxas interfirió levantando con una sola mano a su compañero y elevarlo a la altura de su cara (Roxas era más alto)

—¿Dónde está el humano?

—Ahora que lo preguntas, se ha confirmado más mi sospecha de que causó problemas —dijo Riku pensativo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me dio la impresión de que sabía algo sobre nosotros. Sobre Sora en específico, que le dio unas ideas típicas de un humano compasivo y tonto.

—¡Wow! ¡me has sorprendido, Riku! ¡es como si pudieras leer mentes!

—¡Se los dije! ¿No? —Lea apareció abriendo la puerta de par en par. Hoy usaba un vestuario muy intelectual y serio para su propia personalidad.

Sus gafas las colocaba de una manera bastante coqueta descansándolos un poco más debajo de donde se acostumbraba a usar sobre de la nariz. Se había peinado el cabello en una coleta y sujetaba una regla en su mano con la que golpeó el adorno de la pared de una katana.

—Lea, te vez más animado hoy —hizo el comentario Roxas.

—¡Lo estoy! ¡Porque hoy conseguí "esto"!

—¿Y eso es...?-Sora ladeó la cabeza intentando adivinar desde otro ángulo qué era.

—¡Gafas! ¡Mis gafas!

—¿Gafas?— preguntaron los tres demonios sin comprender.

—¡Sí! ¡Me las obsequio uno de mis alumnos luego de que les hiciera un examen sorpresa! "Estoy bajo su cuidado" me dijo, guiñando el ojo.

—¡Genial! —celebró Sora.

—Solo un profesor corrupto y bueno para nada se pone feliz con regalo tan condicionado —dijo por lo bajo Riku.

—¡Soborno se escucha mejor! —Lea dio vueltas para mostrar diferentes poses de él con sus gafas.

—¡Oh! ¡es cierto! ¿dónde está Veni-boo? ¡Necesito mostrarle con urgencia mi nuevo yo!

—¿Solo por unas gafas te crees que hayas cambiado mucho?

—¡Rox, no seas amargado! ¿¡Veni-boo!? ¿¡Estás arriba!?

Iba a subir las escaleras, sin embargo se arrepintió porque le parecía más cómodo preguntarle a sus compañeros.

—Ventus no está —le dijo Roxas, antes de escuchar nuevamente sus miles de preguntas tan ruidosas.

—¿No está? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde fue? ¿no se supone que alguien debería haberlo acompañado?

—Bueno, si suponemos que aún siga vivo, debe haber causado algún problema y ahora está atrapado, por lo tanto no ha podido regresar.

Con la respuesta de Riku, la sonrisa de Lea se borró transformando sus gestos a preocupación.

—Lo que me sorprende es que ninguno se haya dado cuenta hasta hoy.

—¡No nos culpes, Roxas! ¡Tú también te diste cuenta hoy!

—No hay tiempo para pensar en quién se dio cuenta primero— Lea agitó a Sora como a un muñeco, —¡debemos buscarlo!

Se fue como relámpago a la salida, descolgando del perchero un abrigo en esa tarde tan fría...

—El sabía las consecuencias, Lea. Le advertimos desde el principio que no debería alejarse. En cambio decidió engañar a Sora y escapar.

El cuerpo de demonio pelirrojo se tensó, —A pesar de que se dieron cuenta, ¿no planean buscarlo? También es nuestra responsabilidad, Rox... nosotros...

—No me digas que te has encariñado con él.

La mano de Lea se aferró a la puerta que todavía estaba abierta de su entrada de antes, lo hizo porque sintió la necesidad de cerrarla en cuanto saliera, porque de seguro Roxas soltaría más comentarios despectivos al respecto.

Y no estaba nada equivocado.

—Es un humano, Lea. No puedes salvarlo de su destino ¿todavía no has aprendido de tus errores pasados?

—Ya sé, Rox. Mi papel aquí es hacerles la vida más divertida con lo que sea que hagan, y el de ustedes es volverme miserable, burlándose de mis errores.

Le dio una sonrisa de despedida, pero fue un tanto fingida, disfrazada con cierta furia e impotencia.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando a los demonios contemplando en silencio.

"No era una burla, Lea. Es una advertencia"

Lea no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigía. Perdió el sentido de la orientación con todos esos miles de recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado. Recuerdos que por propia voluntad, luchó por mantener en su mente día tras día.

Sin ese dolor, él nunca tendría fuerza para ser feliz como era ahora.

Porque él era…

— _Axel, ¿no hablarás en serio?_

—_¡Detente, Isa! Mi nombre es Lea, ¿te lo he dicho, no?_

—_¿Estás seguro? Axel es un nombre más decente para ocultar tu estupidez del mundo…_

—_¡Axel está bien! Siempre y cuando seas el único que me diga así…_

—_Ahora que lo pienso, te llamaré Lea, no quiero acostumbrarte a pensar que no eres tan tonto._

—_¡Y por eso me quieres! ¡Eres consciente de que nunca discutiré contigo de la manera en que me trates_

—_¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un completo tonto!_

—_Isa… aquí…. Justo aquí me gustaría decirte algo…_

Las voces de ese doloroso recuerdo gritaron a lo largo de la calle oscura. El demonio pelirrojo estaba parado en la esquina de una avenida, observando la pintura desgastada del paso a peatones.

Él era el único que sabía que ese desgaste no lo hizo el tiempo.

—¡Que lamentable!

El demonio giró levemente la cabeza, hacia la silueta rodeada de humo de cigarro que se acercaba a su lado.

—Estaba seguro de que este aroma tan repugnante no era solo la basura de mi casa.

A esas alturas era muy común para Lea, cuando llegaba a ese lugar, encontrar a Terra, el tipo que vivía en la casa ubicada a sus espaldas.

— Terra, siempre tienes la fortuna de aparecer cuando estoy de mal humor.

—¡Extraño! Siempre que te observo desde lejos sonríes como una de esas caricaturas que tanto me repugnan de la televisión.

Lea jugueteó con los guijarros frente a sus zapatos, —Vete. Quiero estar solo.

—Tranquilo. No estoy aquí porque quiera hacerte compañía o siquiera molestarte. Solo quiero confirmar… cierta información…

Ambos enfocaron la mirada más allá de la otra calle, donde comenzaba un pequeño bosque frondoso cuyo color se combinaba en una manera muy extraña con la puesta de sol, los tonos variaban del naranja tostado a un esplendoroso dorado muy brillante. Las esporas de las flores que se desprendieron con el viento podrían explicar ese fenómeno del dorado.

—El humano… el que los acompañaba durante nuestro encuentro… ¿están relacionados de alguna manera con él?

Lea negó con la cabeza, a pesar de saber que Terra no podía verlo.

—De todas maneras, si está o no relacionado con ustedes, me adelanté a advertirle la clase de "monstruos" que son.

—Si te das el lujo de revelar eso, todos te creerán un loco.

—Quiero dar un mensaje, por si las dudas— Terra se interpuso en la vista del demonio, haciendo un gesto de ira contenida:

—si ese chico es arrastrado igual que Sora, si tengo la mínima sospecha de ello, voy a matarlos tan rápido a todos ustedes, incluso si me cuesta la vida.

El pelirrojo le sonrió, —Haz lo que quieras, Terra. Dudo que un humano, siendo cazador o no, pueda hacerlo.

Terra apartó súbitamente el cigarrillo de su boca, arrojándolo sobre el abrigo de Lea y el humo que sostuvo lo sopló violentamente en su cara.

No dijo nada, pero se pudo percibir un aura demasiado peligrosa a su alrededor. Tendrían de cuidarse de Terra mientras mantuviera esa actitud.

Él se fue y Lea quedó nuevamente solo, dando un largo suspiro para no volver a cometer el error de desesperarse por un ser amado…

—Veni-boo, quiero encontrarte… eres el único al que quiero ver ahora…

Sobre el cielo del fin del atardecer, la figura pasó rápidamente sobre Lea.

Una sombra omnipotente de alas carmín.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**La trama se puso un poco sentimental, pero tanto a mi como a Ven nos pareció muy oportuno T.T**_

_**El oscuro pasado de todos ha comenzado a relucir y Ven comienza a darse cuenta de nuevos sentimientos hacia los demonios TwT**_

_**Me resulta difícil admitir que le esperan muchas tristezas y dificultades a Ven y los demonios, cuyo destino ha comenzado a ligarse con más intensidad...**_

_**Saludos y gracias por leer ;) Próximamente un capítulo más largo, extrañamente éste quedó más corto XD**_


	11. El séptimo candidato

**CAPITULO 11 El séptimo candidato**

_**Hola! aquí de nuevo dejando un capítulo XD gracias, gracias por sus reviews!**_

* * *

-No importa cuánto finjas llorar, mi corazón jamás volverá a ser doblegado por ti- fue su último susurro, antes de arrojarse dentro del agujero en el suelo.

Días como esos, donde recordaba ese rencor, lo obligaban a buscar una nueva "extensión" a su disfrute.

Porque quería verlo por mucho más tiempo sufriendo.

¿Qué más daba cobrar algo que se extinguiría tarde o temprano?

Bueno, solo si la información de esa joven era correcta...

-Soy su única salida ¿no?

Vanitas reaccionó de manera sobre protectora al escuchar su voz, rodeando al cuerpo del débil Ventus en su único brazo libre.

El humano rubio estaba bastante débil como para abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El joven hombre, aparentemente un humano ordinario, intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa, pero salió más como unos labios apretados con fuerza donde sobresalían sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

-¿Quién más? Su salvación...

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Umh, típico del que hizo algo malo... no confiar en los otros, aún cuando te ofrecen ayuda incondicional.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- repitió la pregunta el demonio, con más fuerza que la primera vez.

-El agujero- le señaló arriba de el, -una alumna de esta escuela lo vio, así que decidió llamarme para que investigara por si alguien había caído ... es peligroso quedarse aquí, sin comida o agua, o luz...- lo último lo insinuó por el tono tan pálido que tenían ambos en sus caras.

Vanitas se quedó callado, sin bajar la guardia de lo que estaba haciendo ese extraño. Miró como del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba una pequeña llave maestra y liberaba los candados.

Libre al fin, era ahora o nunca para preguntarle sus verdaderas intenciones sin ser tan directo, -¿No vas a preguntarme por las cadenas?

El joven hombre alzó los hombros, -No me importa las razones. Porque me sienta bien salvar vidas- su mano había jugueteado con la barbilla del demonio, tan rápido, que Vanitas no había podido rechazarlo.

-Pero llegados a éste punto- les dio la espalda cruzando sus brazos, -cobraré mi ayuda con la ligera condición de que le digas mi nombre a todos los que te lo pregunten...

Vanitas entrecerró sus ojos dorados, intentaba adivinar sus intenciones ¡o recordar al menos si los conocía!

-Soy Isa.

-¿¡Ventus!?

Sintió una estrepitosa sacudida por todo su cuerpo, así que la primera reacción del chico fue levantarse de un salto.

-¿Qué?

-Bienvenido- Sora lo recibió revolviendo su cabello, con esa sonrisa tan amistosa que lo caracterizaba.

Su memoria regresó como un poderoso rayo que partía toda la tranquilidad en su interior, -¿¡Dónde está Vanitas!?

-El está bien- contestó Riku, asomando su cara detrás del castaño, -se fue a su habitación, sin hablarle a nadie. Eso es muy normal en él. Así que está bien.

-¡Me sorprendí mucho! Vanitas aterrizó en el jardín a plena luz del día, cargándote inconsciente ¡y le pidió a Roxas que te ayudara!

-¿Lo hizo?- Ventus estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto como Sora o Riku, -¿eso es...?

-¡Raro!- dijo Sora, -¡Vanitas y Roxas nunca se han hablado! ¡nunca, nunca, nunca! ¡ni siquiera cuando Roxas era un iniciado y Vanitas era el líder!

-Ahora que lo dices...- Ven se sintió curioso por saberlo, -yo tampoco los vi hablarse desde que llegué aquí...

-Si lo sabes se reducirían tus 24 días hasta los 20 ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¡No!- asustado contestó muy rotundamente, -prefiero no saberlo a quedar con menos días...

"Pero me han dado una ligera pista, de que Vanitas es más antiguo que Roxas, y algo sucedió entre ellos..."

-A decir verdad, aunque quisiéramos, no sabemos nada al respecto ¡A excepción de Lea!- opinó Sora.

-Riku y yo somos los demonios más jóvenes en entrar al grupo.

-Pero...- se detuvo a mitad de su duda, porque los ojos del demonio de pelo plateado, brillaban con la misma maldad que cuando le descontó los días antes.

-Ahora sí, vas a confesar ¿dónde estuviste éstos cuatro días desaparecido? Ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a la idea de que habías muerto ¡incluso deje de entregar tus tareas ayer y les di un discurso a los de tu grupo!

-¿Discurso?- se preocupó el humano.

-¡Un discurso funerario!

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Tranquilo! Si así lo quieres, puedes vivir el resto de los días sin preocuparte por la escuela, todos se tragaron eso de que estabas muerto...

-Lo que me pareció increíble- dijo Riku, -decir que el humano murió cuando fue atropellado por un carrito de hot dogs fue muy estúpido.

-Olvidenlo. Mañana regresaré a la escuela, y les voy a explicar que fue una broma.

-¡Como quieras!- Sora se relajó, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados hacia arriba. -Vanitas también se enojó cuando le dije lo mismo.

-Vanitas...- Ven, tímidamente se excusó de esa pequeña reunión para subir por las escaleras. Todavía estaba preocupado por el demonio. Luego de haber quedado insconsciente al incio del cuarto día, lo último que recordaba era su rostro cansado...

"Estoy muy preocupado, pero no sé si debería demostrarlo. No sé si está bien... ésto que estoy sintiendo... me tiene un poco confundido..."

De pronto, el joven se detuvo en seco, a mitad de las escaleras, tanto Sora como Riku lo miraron desconcertados con su reacción...

-¿Qué pasa, Ven?

-Ahora mismo... se escuchó algo raro.

-¿Raro?- preguntó Riku.

-Un eco, como de unos pasos.

-No es posible- Riku comenzaba a subir para confirmarlo por el mismo, mientras Sora se quedaba atrás, añadiendo que era el efecto de haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente...

¡CRASH!

La pared junto a Ventus se desmoronó ante la impresión de los tres, y salió entre la nube de polvo ¡cuatro cabezas de enormes perros con filosos dientes!

Uno de ellos por poco le arranca el brazo, pero afortunadamente Ventus había perdido el equilibrio a último minuto, rasgando la manga de su chaqueta.

Detrás de ellos, estaba la figura alta y humanoide, cuyo rostro era cubierto por una especie de piel o cabello negro.

Señaló a Ventus con una de sus largas garras ¡estaba frente a un demonio Heartless!

-¡Corre, tonto!- escuchó los gritos de Riku, cuando tres demonios mas salían del agujero...

Ventus no vio otro camino mas que lanzarse hacia abajo, su cuerpo giró y con mucha dificultad, Sora le ayudaba a ponerse de pie para tomar camino fuera de la casa.

El demonio se quedó atrás gracias a las garras de los heartless, que se estiraron apresando su cuerpo con mucha agresividad.

Ventus estaba asustado. Corriendo sin dirección precisa fuera de la casa, las personas lo miraron de reojo con algo de preocupación ¡pero el detalle es que no podían ver al grupo de demonios que lo perseguían a toda prisa!

En su mente, intentaba descifrar cómo dieron con él y atacaron sin importarles que Riku y Sora estuvieran ahí.

También estaba preocupado por todos los que se habían quedado atrás...

"¿Fue alguna orden de destruirlos a todos? ¿Quizás su líder... al darse cuenta de que Vanitas escapó?"

-Ven, nos volvemos a ver.

Casi choca contra la joven sonriente que le cerró el paso al final de la calle.

-¿Naminé?

Ella le devolvió otra amplia sonrisa de acierto.

-Disculpa por toda esa agresividad, pero ha sido su idea.

-¿Qué?

Volteó alarmado, porque recordó que a sus espaldas todavía lo perseguían los demonios heartless, pero en su lugar, ellos estaban quietos y le miraban con una expresión totalmente neutral.

Desconcertado, giró nuevamente su atención hacia la rubia. Sus sospechas de histeria lo habían alertado de que Naminé no era tan inofensiva.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?

Ella ahogó una risita con su mano, dio un par de pasos hacia Ventus, estando segura de que no tenía manera de correr.

-Soy Naminé. Una chica común y corriente, ¿es lo que querías oír para estar más tranquilo?

No voy a hacerte daño. Si es lo que te preocupa. Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención mala. Es solo que...- se quedó pensando lo siguiente que diría, es como si estuviera un poco ¿asustada? al manejar sus palabras.

-... me pidieron que te esperara aquí. Estos monstruos... ¿puedes verlos, cierto? Me costó creer que se detendrían... pero ha funcionado, así que confiaré en él.

-¿Qué dices?- Ven tenía la certeza de que ella no mentía, pero aún así era difícil entender qué pasaba ahí...

-Bueno, qué problema se ha armado allá ¡bien valió la pena para sacarte de su guarida!

Una segunda voz llamó la atención del chico, la silueta se abrió paso entre los demonios que le miraban con cierto respeto o devoción.

Realmente no era una presencia igual a la de los demonios, o la del jefe de ellos, como creyó al principio. Sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que fuera alguien "normal" como Naminé.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cachorro?

-¿...?

¡Bueno! ¿¡Qué rayos podía contestar en este tipo de casos!? Con tantas cosas pasando repentinamente... ¿podía su cerebro permanecer sereno y pensar con tranquilidad?

El joven, quizás con una edad equivalente a la de Ventus, era delgado y alto, pero con un cuerpo atlético. Su cabello azul se acomodaba con la parte anterior punteada. Los ojos podían escandalizar con una serenidad descabellada... más que nada, porque transmitían todo lo contrario...

El joven, como preocupado con su silencio, apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio, en un gesto de confianza:

-¿Aún te queda algo de tiempo?

Los labios de Ventus apenas titubearon la palabra:

-¿Tiempo?

-Me refiero a tu tiempo de vida.

-¿Cómo...?- ignorando esa pregunta, el joven revolvió su cabello con frustración por no poder acomodar las ideas más rápido que sus dudas: -¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿esos demonios Heartless te obedecen?

La sonrisa del joven se amplió, no podía decirse que transmitiera alegría, fue como una expresión automática y perezosa.

-Hasta estas alturas es normal las preguntas a respuestas tan evidentes. Soy Isa. Te bastará saber que soy lo opuesto a esos demonios, incluso los que me ayudan voluntariamente- miró hacia los heartless que les rodeaban por las espaldas.

-De hecho, he intentado contactar contigo desde tu primer día, o el último de tu vida. Pero las cosas no han salido bien.- la sonrisa perdió más fuerza, ahora se parecía a una expresión de melancolía, -Ventus, ya muchas vidas han sido afectadas por éstos demonios; me gustaría pedirte un favor, que no solo acabará con eso, sino que te devolverá también tu vida...

-¿Cómo?- sorprendentemente Ven estaba menos entusiasmado con la idea. Ahora, sus sentimientos de felicidad estaban más enfocados en el bienestar de ellos, que en su propia vida.

-Es muy precipitado decirlo, sobre todo bajo el riesgo de que podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Si me acompañaras...

-No lo sé, ¿cómo saber que no mientes?

Lo miró fijo. Y el silencio entre ambos tensó el ambiente y el humor de los demonios heartless.

Luego Isa aclaró su garganta, fortaleciendo esa sonrisa de antes.

-Lo sabía, eres el tipo de humano de los que ellos se enamorarían.

-¿Qué?- escuchar eso elevó el calor en su cuerpo, su rostro enteró se puso ligeramente rojo de la verguenza.

-Pero eso es un problema- Isa se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ignorando su reacción con indiferencia, -porque estoy seguro de que también eres el tipo de humano que no los convencería para entregar su vida para salvar la tuya.

El joven negó con la cabeza, seguro de esa afirmación.

-Es por eso que- Isa se animó repentinamente, mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa un poco más enérgica,

-quiero que me acompañes. Conozco una forma para salvarte sin depender de ese método.

Una chispa de sobresalto casi lo hizo perder la compostura del "humano desconfiado" que había estado mostrando hasta entonces.

-Puede que sea cierto... pero, debes ponerte en mi lugar ¿acompañarías a un extraño que es ayudado por demonios heartless solo por lo que dice?

Isa, invadido por una extraña reacción de excitación, aferró sus manos a los brazos de Ventus, acercando su cuerpo para besarlo. Pero el rubio ya estaba un poco más preparado para ese tipo de situaciones (sobre todo porque ese método le recordaba al profesor Lea), lo rechazó moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás y jalando sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, en una sacudida violenta.

Cuando lo vio así, Isa limpió sus labios con arrebato a sus impulsos, soltando una risa de diversión.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- le preguntó el ofendido Ven.

-Eres interesante, Ventus. Y el coraje que has reunido te va a salvar con esos demonios. No pienses que me ofende tu actitud como para retirar mi oferta.

Mientras hablaba, el rubio aprovechó para moverse a su alrededor, buscando una salida o si quiera algún indicio de sus "amigos" demonios.

-¿Y si te digo que tu final no será por medio de la muerte, sino algo mucho más terrible?

Con esa advertencia, Isa había rozado ligeramente su cuerpo contra la manga de la chaqueta rota. Le había dejado algo en la palma de su mano.

Sus ojos azules contemplaron la pequeña piedra que había quedado en su poder, era muy pequeña, como una pepita de oro, con el brillo más inusual que había visto.

Mientras lo hacía, la sonrisa de Isa se había borrado por completo, y los demonios heartless detrás tornaron sus miradas más sombrías.

-Puedes agregarlo a su colección.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo que quedó...

-Eh...- no estaba captando la respuesta.

-Lo que quedó del último humano que creyó poder evitar su muerte por los demonios.

-¿¡Qué!?

Isa señaló a sí mismo su ojo, -El espejo del alma son los ojos, ¿no? Una mala broma de su jefe, mantener un "premio" de lo que antes fue su ojo... lo que antes contemplaba vida, al mundo y a veces a sí mismo...

El cuerpo del joven se estremeció, se sintió tan asqueado, que casi podría vomitar ahí mismo.

¿Entonces ese sería el final de Ventus?

¿La marca de su muerte quedaría por medio de un trofeo de lo que alguna vez fue uno de sus ojos?

-Entonces... ¿vendrás o no?

Los ojos atónitos, miraron por detrás del que le ofrecía su mano. Naminé había estado escuchando en las sombras, sin decir nada. Con una postura muy sumisa dejó que los demonios se postraran a sus costados, manchando su vestido blanco con el aliento fétido de ellos.

-¿Lo harás?

-No...- estaba diciendo sus palabras lentamente, cuando Isa aprovechó esa distracción para repetir su impulso de antes, y con un descaro muy propio de alguien decidido, le robó un beso profundo.

Al principio, Ventus se resistió, pero para sorpresa de Naminé, poco a poco sus manos perdieron fuerza y se colgaron inertes, permitiendo a Isa besarlo más profundo.

Sin embargo, la reacción del joven no fue como las veces anteriores, sus ojos se habían perdido en la nada sin parpadear.

Los labios de ese chico eran calientes, ¡como tener contacto con una flama! El dolor era insoportable, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, como si disfrutara del dolor.

Además, comenzaba a sentirse molesto de la nada.

No era nada agradable.

Se dio cuenta de que todo terminó cuando fue capaz de parpadear, con la sensación de haber estado en una pelea que le dejó un gran resentimiento.

"No sé por qué, pero ahora mismo quiero ir con los demonios y golpearlos"

-Tienes una hora. Nos encontraremos aquí mismo.

Isa se estaba despidiendo, ¿a qué hora había dado media vuelta y se había alejado de Ven?

Su caminar tranquilo le dijo que estaba seguro que Ventus regresaría para su encuentro en ese tiempo exacto.

Los demonios caminaban a su lado, escoltando su camino.

Ven, aún en una especie de trance emocional, cerró la mano donde sujetaba la pequeña piedra.

Por un instante, la agonía letal de ese brillo se transmitió a su mente, cegando más su furia.

-Humano, ¿estás bien?

La sombra de Roxas, opaco la luz del día alrededor de Ventus.

El no respondió.

-¡Veni-boo! ¡siglos sin verte! ¿¡Te hicieron algo!? Si lo hicieron, no voy a contenerme en mostrar esos nuevos movimientos de lucha que aprendí en la televisión.

-Salvo que esos no eran movimientos de lucha, eran pasos de baile, y no los aprendiste, inventaste otros en base a los que viste porque eras muy torpe para aprenderlos- dijo Riku, llegando al lado de Lea.

-¡Inventar es obra de un genio que no quiere copiar a la multitud!

-¡No hablen de la televisión...!- Sora fue el cuarto en aparecer, mucho más agitado que el resto, -¡me voy a molestar si me acuerdo que me perdí mis caricaturas por venir a buscar a Ven!

En lo que el resto discutía como siempre, Roxas fijaba toda su atención en Ventus, quien no había dicho nada.

-¿Qué? ¿te arrancaron la lengua o algo?

Ven, totalmente serio, abrió la mano donde tenía la piedra y la levantó a la altura de la cara del demonio: -¿Qué es esto?

Todos quedaron sin palabras, pues el brillo que emanaba había capturado toda su atención.

-Antes fue parte de un ojo de un humano- como invocado con la pregunta del rubio, Vanitas fue el último en aterrizar junto a ellos.

"Entonces es cierto... voy a quedar así al final"

-Es un recuerdo que deja, cada vez que se da cuenta de que le quitamos la vida a un humano- agravó Roxas.

-En pocas palabras un trofeo.

Lo que dijo Riku solo empeoraba la impresión del humano.

-A Roxas le gusta guardarlos en las cajetillas de fósforos.

-¿¡Cuando lo descubriste!?- Roxas miró a Sora echando fuego, de seguro había estado abriéndolas de nuevo.

-No lo hice- se encongió de hombros, -Lea me dijo.

De inmediato, Lea intentó escaparse del problema con nerviosismo:

-¡Fue por accidente! Encontré uno en el piso de la cocina, debió salirse para tomar un poco de aire ¡esas cajas son muy pequeñas!

Roxas pasó la mano por su rostro con dureza, conteniendo sus impulsos para golpearlos de una buena vez a todos ahí.

-Mentirosos...

-Eh

Ventus estaba cabiz bajo, con las manos en puño y una rabia contenida.

-¡Este es mi destino! ¡estarán equivocados si creen que me voy a rendir! ¡haré lo que sea necesario!

Pasó su mirada hacia cada uno de los demonios, en otro momento pudo haberse arrepentido, con esas miradas de preocupación, sorpresa y algo de decepción de ellos mismos, que demostraban.

Pero no ahora...

-Espera.

-¡No me importa nada de lo que digan! ¡si van a matarme háganlo ahora! ¡si no, entonces seguiré mi camino!

-¡Ventus!

No tenía idea de cuál fue la voz que le llamaba con más urgencia para que regresara. Todo lo que sus piernas hacían era alejarlo de ahí, directo a su casa ¡volver al refugio que podía proporcionarle la confianza que tanto buscaba!

Pero los pasos de Ventus se volvieron lentos y torpes, antes de si quiera llegar a la mitad de su trayecto.

La visión borrosa, debilidad y el frío de una muerte lenta le hicieron saber que su reloj de vida no estaba siendo lo suficientemente alimentado. Le hicieron saber que no podía irse y estaba encadenado a los traidores.

Ven se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el pavimento de la calle solitaria, golpeando con sus manos y apretando los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

-24... 23... 22...

Alguien estaba haciendo mofa de sus días restantes, hundiéndolo en más desesperación.

-Entonce voy a ir- dijo con un hilo de voz, -voy a ir con ese tal Isa... porque no quiero... ¡no quiero morir! ¡así está bien, no me importarán más esos demonios! ¡solo me concentraré en vivir!

-No lo digas.

-¿...?

De repente alguien había acobijado su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo, fue reconfortante. También estaba recobrando la fuerza.

-¿Puedes creerme?

-Vanitas- efectivamente, el cabello negro azabache del demonio acariciaba la frente del rubio.

Ese era Vanitas.

-¿Vas a creerme?-modificó su pregunta, susurrando al cuello de Ven, su aliento frío lo estremeció.

Las manos del joven buscaron al propio demonio que le pedía algo que ya no creía poseer, se aferró al cuello de el, haciendo que se apartara un poco para mirar a Ven con desconcierto.

Si había una mínima posibilidad de vivir... tal vez no estaría mal pedirle a Vanitas que muriera...

¿Por qué esa idea cruzó por su mente con tanta fuerza?

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Hasta aquí de nuevo! Debo confesar que ya lo tenía escrito y pensaba subirlo, pero tuve un repentino cambio de idea y lo reescribí XD en parte por eso fue la tardanza, así que mil disculpas :)**

**También puede que haya pasado errores ortográficos, pero le echaré la culpa a la lesión de mi mano, que no me deja escribir tan rápido y bien como lo hacía, además de ciertos desvelos que no me dan las energías suficientes para revisar a fondo XD**


	12. Un paseo de recuerdos

**CAPITULO 12 UN PASEO DE RECUERDOS**

_**Algo más tarde de lo esperado, pero he vuelto con otro nuevo capítulo de una historia que me ha gustado, y de la que he recibido una gran motivación por sus reviews**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por eso! :)**_

_**Espero lo disfruten! ;)**_

* * *

"¿Estará bien pedírselo? ¿Este demonio que me mira ahora, será capaz de dar su existencia a cambio de mi vida?"

-Ni pensarlo... me disgusta considerar algo así...-murmuró Ventus, dejando caer sus brazos para soltar al de cabello negro.

¡Se sintió tan molesto! ¿Desde cuando se dejó influenciar tan fácil?

Aunque había prometido encontrar la forma de seguir viviendo, nunca iba a considerar _quitársela_ a alguien.

Estaba fuera de sus principios.

¡Pero lo consideró!

¡Era un tonto!

Y recordando que Vanitas aún estaba con él, limpió sus ojos con arrebato.

¡Parecía un niño!

Intentando ocultar sus lágrimas de esa forma.

Últimamente había llorado mucho, pese a que siempre lo ocultó cuando era una persona viva.

¿La muerte te hacía débil?

"Supongo que es mas por el concepto de que revela tu verdadero ser"

-¿Hm?

¡No podía creer lo que de repente vio!

Vanitas, cuya mano se detuvo a milímetros de tocar la mejilla de Ven, estaba llorando...

-Vanitas, ¿estás...?

-¡Deja de imaginar cosas!- le dijo con rudeza, dándose la vuelta.

Pero Ventus estaba seguro, de que ese par de lágrimas que vio escaparse a través de esos fríos ojos dorados, eran de verdad.

-Lo siento- le dijo, -soy un tonto, por considerar que un extraño podía ayudarme con mi problema, y bajo cualquier costo.

La sombra del imponente demonio cubría la suya propia, no hacía falta levantar la cabeza para ver cómo reaccionaba Vanitas... su sombra se posó de perfil, dejando escapar los pesados respiros fríos, que aunque leves, Ven podía capturarlos en los poros de su piel.

-Vayámonos de aquí.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el demonio puso de pie al humano con sus manos aferradas a sus brazos. Sin embargo, no lo soltó. Ventus contemplaba aquellas grandes manos frías, que lo sujetaban sin lastimarlo, de una manera tan suave...

"¿Por qué...? Estos raros sentimientos hacen que mi interior duela tanto, pero no quiero dejar de sentirlos... es difícil de describir, como un dolor así me puede hacer tan feliz... ¿soy un masoquista?"

La idea de tener a Vanitas tan cerca, hizo que su corazón comenzara a dar tumbos en el pecho... era tan doloroso...

Porque Ventus tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando, y sin embargo, prefería no decírselo a sí mismo...

-Vamos- la voz cortante del demonio lo hizo asustarse aún más, y cuando sus frías manos comenzaban a soltarse ¡hizo algo sin pensar!

Se lanzó al pecho del demonio, en un fuerte abrazo.

El cuerpo de Vanitas era un poco más grande que el suyo, por lo que era fácil esconderse entre sus brazos con más cobijo.

Contrario a lo que pensó que iba a pasar, Vanitas le había correspondido con ligereza. Podía sentir su abrazo tembloroso, rodeando su cintura.

¡No era justo!

¡Si lo aceptaba con esa facilidad iba a ser más difícil para Ventus callar sus propios sentimientos!

"¡No lo digas, Ven! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Porque es imposible... no puedes encariñarte con alguien que es responsable de tu muerte"

Inmersos en ese conmovedor momento, ignoraron por completo que uno de los demonios se les había quedado viendo...

Lea, cuya sonrisa aún quería alimentar inútilmente.

Estaba sorprendido de que aquel humano, fuera a mostrar cariño con uno de ellos... no, más bien, estaba sorprendido de que no fuera él...

¿Es que siempre iba a ser así? ¿Aún en su vida como un demonio?

No importa cuánto lo había intentado, nunca fue suficiente...

La imagen del joven alto, de cuerpo atlético, y cabello azul. Leyendo a los pies de un árbol, con total indiferencia al pelirrojo que le hablaba.

_"Lea o Axel, ¿cuál nombre usarás en mi hoy...?_

_-No lo digas, me da escalofríos en tan solo pensar llamarte._

_El pelirrojo se acercó juguetonamente para besarlo, pero el otro se puso de pie, en cuanto vio sus intenciones..._

_Cruel recuerdo de agonía, porque aún ahora, su imagen caminando muy lejos de Lea, parecía tan real._

_-¿No soy suficiente?_

_El recuerdo saltó a una escena donde ambos estaban sentados en la parada de autobús, totalmente solos._

_Era un día muy caluroso, y eran vacaciones. Sin embargo, por más que Lea insistió, el nunca accedía a que salieran juntos en una cita._

_El de cabello azul, se quedó pensando. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin dirigir la mirada a su compañero._

_-¿No soy suficiente, Isa?- le insistió, con un dejo de ira._

_-Supongo que no..._

_La respuesta causaba una sensación de aplastamiento en su corazón._

_-Tu no puedes darme lo que quiero, Lea._

_El pelirrojo, reacio a renunciar a sus propios sentimientos, se puso de pie y casi con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo:_

_-¡Dime lo que es! ¡Juro que lucharé por conseguirlo y dártelo todo a ti! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo prometo!_

_Isa parpadeó de nuevo, con la misma indiferencia de antes._

_-Lo dudo._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Dame una oportunidad!_

_El de cabello azul enfocó su mirada directo al pase de peatones detrás de Lea..._

_Con ello, el recuerdo se esfumó"_

Al principio, cuando aquellos recuerdos amenazaban sus días solitarios, Lea soltaba una risa. Era fácil divertirse sabiendo que en aquel entonces el había sido muy inmaduro e impulsivo con el amor. Eso es porque era la primera vez, y tenía mucho miedo de arruinar esa experiencia.

Mas con el paso del tiempo, inmerso en la repetición de esos recuerdos, Lea se llenó de tristeza... ¡había sido un tonto por portarse de esa forma!

Por eso lo perdió de la peor forma. En una separación definitiva con Isa.

De haber sido mas prudente, aunque Lea hubiera renunciado a amarlo o Isa se hubiera molestado, podrían ser capaces de volver a verse, si así lo querían.

Pero eligiendo el camino de ahora, Lea no podía volver a verlo...

Sus sentimientos quedaron dormidos durante tanto tiempo, hasta que conoció a ese humano, Ventus.

Cuando le fue encomendada la misión de terminar su vida, había decidido vigirlarlo un par de semanas antes, solo para decidir su muerte más convincente.

Y al ir conociéndolo desde lejos, no pudo evitar enamorarse de el.

Sus sentimientos lo llevaron a cometer nuevamente una imprudencia que afectaría su vida...

Engañó a los otros demonios para hacerse cargo él solo, y falló a propósito...

¡Deseo mantenerlo con vida!

Sabía que Roxas se apiadaría del humano... ¿por qué?

Porque aunque nadie más lo veía o sabía al respecto, ese humano, Ventus, había nacido con un rostro semejante a Roxas... quizás mofa o deseo piadoso del ángel que se encargaba de las vidas...

Y al darse cuenta de ello, el líder de los demonios, impuso un poder sobre Roxas y el humano Ventus, para que no pudieran verse como iguales ante sus propios ojos.

Sin embargo, por causas desconocidas, decidió darle fin al humano Ventus.

Así que Roxas, al encontrarlo por primera vez, frente a frente, sintió cierta empatía, y le dio una oportunidad.

Lea sabía, y se aprovechó de todo eso, tan solo para mantener al humano a su lado y lograr convencerlo de que lo amara.

Y al final de todo eso, ¿qué consiguió?

Un amor no correspondido, justo como el de Isa.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué consuelo tenía?

_"Tu no puedes darme lo que quiero, Lea" _aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no es así... estoy seguro de que puedo dar lo que el quiere...

-¿Es así?-la presencia fría y oscura que se posó a sus espaldas cortó la fuerza en sus palabras.

-Señor...

-Es muy interesante lo que me han ocultado aquí mis peones.

-¿O-Ocultar? ¡esa es una palabra muy fuerte,señor-con unos nervios que luchaba por ocultar, el demonio intentó darle frente a su líder, haciendo honor a la palabra "ocultar", cuando su cuerpo escondía la escena del demonio con el humano.

El líder, que usaba unas elegantes vestimentas negras, para cubrir su identidad, dio un par de palmadas como un intento de aplauso... eso solo hacía pensar que estaba más enfadado de lo que imaginaba.

-Hay algo que adoro en ti, Lea. Y es una de las razones por las que permití que te quedaras como uno de los nuestros. Eso es porque tienes la dificultad para mentirme. Lo sabes todo, y eso trae beneficios, o como ahora... una graves consecuencias...

El demonio pelirrojo posó una mano detrás de su cabeza, intentando pensar en una manera de salir de ese problema.

Y como leyendo sus pensamientos, el líder volvió a tomar la palabra:

-No hay manera de ocultar algo así de mi. Sin embargo, podrás ser perdonado con una tarea muy simple...

Con una tenue sonrisa dentro de la sombra de la capucha del líder, Lea comenzó a sospechar algo horrible relacionado con el destino de Ventus.

-¿Vanitas? Aún existe un lugar al quiero ir, antes de regresar a su casa...

Sin pedir más explicaciones, ambos se encaminaron al lugar elegido por el rubio.

-¡Me da muchísimo gusto de verte a salvo, Ventus! ¡Esa broma de tu amigo Sora fue demasiado! Aqua y yo llegamos a creer que en verdad habías muerto por ese carrito de hot-dogs.

Ventus rió nervioso, -A Sora le gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas.

-¡Como sea, me siento muy feliz! Ahora mismo viene la comida para ti y tu novio- Xion les guiñó el ojo, mientras el demonio Vanitas hacia una mueca de total desagrado.

Cuando la chica se fue, Ven intentó explicarle muy apenado a su compañero:

-La última vez el profesor Lea estuvo alardeando que yo tenía novio y que lo traería en la próxima visita, pero en cuanto Xion vuelva le explicaré que no es verdad.

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?

Miró como las mejillas del demonio comenzaban a tornarse muy ligeramente rojas, tenía una expresión enojada a pesar de todo, lo cual lo hacía verse increíblemente atractivo para el rubio...

"Espera, ¿¡Por qué pensé eso!?"

-No me molesta- continúo explicando Vanitas. -a menos que alguien lo anunciara de nuevo, entonces sí lo golpearé.

Ventus comenzó a toser, fue una especie de tic nervioso, intentando disipar el comentario.

-Por cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

Ventus lo miró confundido, -¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás pensando en salvar tu vida, ¿no? ¿o es que ya renunciaste así de fácil?

El rubio recordó con amargura su situación, pero sobre todo, que estuvo a punto de pedirle a Vanitas que ofreciera su vida a cambio de la de el.

-No sé...- de reojo, pudo percibir que Vanitas resoplaba con un gesto gruñón hacia su alrededor. No sabía si era porque le estaba fastidiando el ruido de los niños pequeños que peleaban en la mesa de al lado, o porque Ven volvió a su depresión de antes.

"Espera, el no debería sentirse mal si yo estoy deprimido o algo. No es posible que Vanitas sienta algo por mi... ¿y por qué estoy pensándolo? ¿Desde cuando me pregunto si alguien siento algo por mi?"

Nervioso, sus ojos volvieron a buscar de manera inconsciente al demonio de cabello negro... sus brazos largos, ligeramente torneados y pálidos. Su cuello y barbilla que goteaba en perlas de sudor. Luego sus labios, tenían un color más cálido de lo que imaginó...

Los dedos de Vanitas hicieron ruido contra la superficie de la mesa, y ese movimiento bastó para despertar al rubio de su contemplación... pero también, lo golpeó un pensamiento de lo más fuerte:

¡Vanitas es especial!

"¿Especial? ¿Por qué?"

Ventus no estaba seguro de conocer la respuesta directa a eso... lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos era que Vanitas era alguien especial, alguien único... alguien que no necesitaba nada más para capturar su atención...

Verlo resoplar malhumorado, le ponía feliz... ahora, cualquier cosa que fuera propia de Vanitas, podía hacerlo feliz...

-¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué?

Vanitas frunció el ceño, entendía que estaba molesto, pero se le escapó la felicidad que estaba describiendo antes.

-¿Te diviertes?

-¡No! ¡No es así! Lo que pasa es que... ¿Vanitas? ¿puedo confiarte algo?

-En el pasado lo negaría, pero ahora, quizás me quite este aburrimiento.

El valor del rubio de repente se desplomaba un poco,

-¿aburrido? ¿por eso lo preguntaste antes?

"Ya veo. No es que le interese lo que pase conmigo"

Vanitas también titubeó, -Dilo ya.

-No es nada- una sonrisa débil enmarcó su rostro, -no es nada.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos. Recibiendo la comida que Xion les había ofrecido. Luego del primer bocado, Vanitas preguntó de súbito:

-¿Qué piensas entonces?

Quizás era imaginación de Ven, pero creyó ver a Vanitas algo sonrojado, mirando tímidamente a su alrededor.

"Creo que me está preguntando sobre ese tal Isa, si es que iré a verlo"

-Ya no tengo el valor para hacerlo. Sí lo pensé, y eran mis intenciones, porque lo deseaba, pero...

¡Y de pronto Vanitas comenzó a toser! Estaba raro, como incómodo.

-Puede que se haya escuchado raro, viniendo de mi sobre todo, pero... ¿no era broma? si no era broma...

-¡Sí es verdad! Lo admito- Ventus se sintió muy culpable por admitir que estuvo a punto de traicionar la confianza de los demonios.

-Ejem, ¿es un sí lo que está escuchando mis oídos?

-¡Xion! ¿De dónde saliste?- el rubio saltó de su lugar, cuando la joven de cabello negro había abrazado a su compañero por la espalda. -¿desde cuándo estás ahí?

La vio en un cómodo espacio entre su mesa y la de los niños escandalosos, pero lo más alarmante era su sonrisa divertida y la atención de toda la gente de su alrededor.

-¡Ventus! ¡Acabas de declararte en público!

-¿Que yo qué?

El joven humano intentó hacer memoria en sus diálogos, sus palabras no le daban pistas sobre lo que Xion afirmaba, entonces intentó recordar las de Vanitas...

"A ver, lo que había dicho cuando estaba distraído antes... estoy seguro que escuché algo..."

La escena de Vanitas apareció en su mente, luego de que Ven admitiera no saber si ya había renunciado a su vida:

_"Antes, habías prometido que no desaparecías... si lo hiciste por mi, puede que tengas, un... bueno, un aprecio especial por alguien como yo, ¿por qué me has traído a este lugar cuando prometiste traer un novio o algo así? ¿pretendías obligarme a hacerme pasar por tu pareja?"_

Luego siguió recordando que después de su silencio, Vanitas le había insistido preguntando ¿qué pensaba?

"Y ahora repasando mis diálogos, pareciera... ¡pareciera que en verdad me estaba declarando culpable de querer hacer pasar a Vanitas como mi pareja!"

Ventus comenzó a sentir que el corazón le latía descontrolado, se puso rojo y negó en voz alta, sin embargo, poco podía hacerse en ese momento, cuando Xion anunciaba por lo alto la declaración del rubio.

Luego, por lo bajo, escuchó que Vanitas se levantaba.

"¡Va a golpear a Xion!"

-¡Vanitas vamos a salir!

Un "OHHHHH" inundó el restaurante y Ventus se puso más nervioso, había capturado la mano del demonio de cabello negro por accidente.

Lo arrastró fuera, entre el bullicio y los curiosos que tomaban fotografías o grabaciones, por desgracia eran compañeros de la escuela, así que estaba predicho lo que les esperaba en el próximo día de clases.

Llegaron al parque, y Ventus, intentando descansar (o calmar su propio corazón por la impresión) se derrumbó sobre el césped.

Mientras tanto, Roxas, el demonio, también pasaba por una serie de problemas arrastrados gracias a sus recuerdos...

-Era una chica rubia, ¡estoy seguro!- exclamaba Sora.

-Nadie niega eso, lo que me parece ilógico es que digas que iba rodeada por demonios heartless, y no la lastimaban.- Riku a su lado, estaba más incrédulo al respecto.

Pero para Roxas era una impresión totalmente diferente a la de ambos. Se concedió a sí mismo el privilegio, así como castigo, de recordarla.

"Naminé"

La recordó como una silueta algo borrosa de una joven rubia, acariciada por la lluvia de flores de cerezo, mirándola desde lo lejos, ambos esperando su presencia.

-¡Roxas!- el eco de su dulce voz, y los labios del mismo Roxas pronunciando su despedida...

-Naminé, perdóname.- a diferencia de la voz de la joven, la de Roxas transmitía dolor y un fuerte eco de muerte.

-¿Por qué?- ella cruzando la calle para arrastrarlo al lugar donde llovían flores.

Era un lugar único, porque ningún pétalo parecía tener el mismo tono que el anterior. Además la luz del día tocaba los árboles disipando sus sombras por completo. Porque ambos tenían miedo de las sombras de oscuridad.

Aunque Naminé había querido hablar sobre su ingreso a la Academia Oblivion, aunque Roxas hubiera tenido la intención de decirle que el también ingresaría, las cosas habían cambiado de camino a su encuentro.

Cuando un misterioso hombre que se autonombró demonio le dijo que la chica moriría.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? y si era verdad, ¿por qué confesárselo al pobre Roxas?

Pues porque ese demonio de cabello negro quería mofarse de que su amor por esa humana era inútil para salvarla.

Roxas, que siempre fue a lo largo de su vida resolviendo los conflictos con el consuelo del amor de la chica... ¡siendo feliz aunque su familia lo echó de casa porque la tenía a ella!

¡proclamando que el amor lo había salvado!

-Irónico, que tú amor no podrá salvarla a ella...-le había dicho, mientras levantaba el vuelo con sus imponentes alas negras, el aire helado que dejó atrás, había congelado la felicidad del rubio.

-Naminé, perdóname.

-¿Qué dices?- fueron las últimas palabras que lograron intercambiar, antes de que la empujara lejos de su lugar favorito... Roxas recibió un impacto de bala en la cabeza.

¿El responsable?

Un maniaco, al que se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de que esa lluvia de flores tan única era una señal divina de su dios, y cualquiera que se posara en ella, era un elegido para sacrificarse.

Había estado vigilando a la pareja, según las declaraciones del loco, y ese día decidió dispararles.

Pero el demonio le había dado los detalles a Roxas, se suponía que Naminé moriría con ese impacto, y Roxas tan solo iba a resultar herido en el hombro.

¡Le demostró a ese demonio que su amor podía salvar a Naminé!

Su sacrificio despertó el interés en el jefe de ese demonio, y le ofreció ser uno de ellos. Roxas se vio obligado a aceptar, con tal de que ese demonio de cabello negro no intentara asesinar a la joven. Y también pidió a cambio que cualquier persona que conoció al Roxas vivo, lo olvidara.

Solo así el dolor sería más llevadero, era la única forma de agradecer a Naminé, por haberlo hecho feliz en vida, disipando un poco ese dolor...

Con el tiempo, Roxas se propuso a no recordarla. Nada pudo hacer con su rutina automática, en sus viajes de motocicleta, de alguna manera, siempre terminó observando los árboles y su lluvia única...

Los dolorosos recuerdos estaban uniendo los destinos de los demonios con el humano Ventus, ellos no lo sabían, pero pronto se darían cuenta, cuando los lazos de su destino se hicieran más fuertes...

Por lo pronto, Roxas buscaría las respuestas...

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**_Bueno, espero no haber pasado por alto demasiados errores de ortografía, y si es así, una disculpa XD_**

**_También me gustaría mencionar que, debido a que el VanVen fue bien recibido (además de que también me agradó XD) decidí ponerlo nuevamente. _**

**_De nuevo agradezco mucho mucho sus reviews, que alimentan los ánimos de una escritora novata en yaoi como yo, gracias! ;)_**


	13. Encuentros no esperados

**CAPITULO 13**

**ENCUENTROS NO ESPERADOS**

_**Hola! Ha sido un largo tiempo (de nuevo U.U) sinceramente espero que la espera no haya sido una molestia para los seguidores de esta historia ,de los cuales no me canso de mencionar estoy profundamente agradecida :)!**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir, por la pena de hacerlos esperar XD...Espero la disfruten!**_

* * *

"¿Que esta pasando? es así como terminarás todo"

-Basta

¨Risible soledad que tanto evitabas... te creías poderoso acompañado, entonces que paso ahora, Ventus...?

-Basta

Observa como tu propio dolor incrementa,y entonces deseas desaparecer

-¡basta!

-¿Qué pasa, por que gritas de esa manera?

Sus ojos parpadearon y despertó a la realidad. Ven sentía como si hubiera vivido de pronto en otro lugar, o quizás un sueño

"Pero estoy despierto"

-¿Ventus?

-No pasa nada.. deberíamos regresar- el rubio se puso de pie, al sentir su ropa mojada con el césped húmedo. Estaban comenzando a regar, pero posiblemente desde lejos, porque solo los bañaba un rocío.

Vanitas dio media vuelta, estando seguro que el humano le seguía, pero Ven se detuvo, sintiéndose observado.

Alcanzo a girar la cabeza, cuando una enorme sombra paso rozando su mejilla, como si fuera poco suficiente para llamar su atención, escucho el repentino chasquido de algo, como huesos quebrándose.

-¡Vanitas!- advertido por un presentimiento, busco con desesperación al demonio que lo acompañaba.

El estomago se le revolvió, alargando las ultimas silabas de su nombre, cuando la imagen del demonio estallaba de una manera que solo las películas mas sangrientas podían recrear.

Frío... su piel se empapo con un liquido rojizo...

-¿que...?

-Ventus, ¿cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte ahí parado?

De nuevo, como hace unos minutos, se sintió despertar de una terrible pesadilla.

"¿Debería decírselo?"

El de cabello negro ya estaba del otro lado de la calle, lejos de los territorios del parque, donde el cuerpo de Ventus seguía experimentando los recuerdos de la sangre en su piel, solo que ahora era el rocío.

-Yo...

Al verlo tan indeciso, Vanitas quiso volver en sus pasos para ir por el, pero... tampoco le fue posible...

De pronto, se tambaleo sobre una debilidad que le arrebato el aliento de la calma.

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo dorado y la imagen del humano Ventus se alejo sobre un increíble camino amplio.

La calle se ensanchaba en dimensiones extraordinarias, y el parque se alejo para darle espacio.

Su propia voluntad lucho por reconocer la realidad, apenas proyectando el fantasma del rostro del joven humano.

¡Pero su sonrisa se esfumaba con la transparencia de un cristal que se rompe!

Estiro su mano, peleando con el vacío que quedo...

"No hay nada que hacer. Morirá, es así como el amor demuestra lo mucho que puede salvar una vida" el sarcasmo que venia de esas palabras, sin duda alguna fueron pronunciadas por el propio Vanitas. Sin embargo, en ese momento su boca no se había movido.

¿Un recuerdo?

"Es cierto. Alguna vez yo dije eso, pero por que lo estoy recordando?"

-Adelante, sigue recordando... el amor es tan inútil, Vanitas. Tu mismo lo sabes. No puedes detener lo inevitable, te crees demasiado listo para luchar contra tus propios principios? O... permite modificar mi pregunta:

¿Eres tan tonto como para cometer ese error?

-No- la voz, era diferente y conocida. Hizo que el demonio se sintiera atrapado dentro de la vorágine de sus propias ideologías.

-No lo se... ¿por que debería preguntarme eso?

"No deberías"

-Ventus...-susurro, como concluyendo a todo.

"Si sigues pensando en ese humano, tu soledad terminara siendo insoportable. No merecerás ser un demonio. El resultado sera tu propia destrucción"

-Esa voz... conozco esa voz...

De pronto, a respuesta de la propia insistencia del demonio, para recordar la identidad, los se elevo una sombra de los restos destruidos de la imagen de Ventus... el resultado fue Roxas.

!Aquello no fue lo mas sorprendente! !fue el hecho de que Vanitas se diera cuenta de algo increible... Ventus y Roxas eran la misma imagen!

-Esto... ¡¿que significa esto!?-su cuerpo se paralizo en un dolor que penetraba en su pecho, como un gran hueco, oprimiendo y creciendo hasta su garganta, elevando calambres a su cabeza.

Sus ojos se deslumbraron con un flash de recuerdos, al momento donde creyo conocer a Roxas... no, aun antes...

Roxas, con el fisico identico a Ventus, alguna vez lo conocio a primera vista, bajo un arbol de cerezo.

...alguna vez se enamoro de su imagen...

...celebro aquella vez en que la amada de ese amor platonico estaba en su lista de proximos a morir...

...y finalmente, alguna vez, persuadio al humano Roxas para que se quitara la vida y se volviera un demonio...

"¡¿Como pude olvidarlo!?"

-Es porque tu amor no valia la pena. En ese entonces lo entendiste, y ahora, nuevamente lo entiendes...

Una oscuridad familiar se apodero de todo a su alrededor, y el demonio, entonces descubrio al responsable del despertar de esos recuerdos...

¡El lider! Aquella presencia oscura y demoniaca, dueña de todos los terrores encarnados de los humanos, y esclavitud de los demonios.

Su boca se alargo en unaforzada sonrisa hacia el demonio de cabello negro.

-Es patetico que siga recordando esos asquerosos sentimientos mortales, junto a uno de mis subordinados.

Sintiendo que seria el mismo resultado si era docil o se revelaba a su amo, le contesto con un dejo de ira:

-Eso es tu culpa, nadie pidio que lo hicieras...

-Al contrario-lo interrumpio, paseando su enorme cuerpo cubierto por las tunicas oscuras y sus majestuosas alas. -alguien me pidio hacerlo... como criatura benevolente que soy, hacia aquellos que desean venganza... lo he cumplido...

-¿Qué?

-Yooo, como has pasado tus ultimos momentos junto a Veni-boo?

No podia dar credito a lo que veia! Lea, su compañero demonio, lo habia traicionado de esa forma.

-¡Tú...!

-No te alteres, camarada.- el demonio pelirrojo dio pasos hacia atrás, como criatura asustada. Sin embargo, su risa burlona demostraba lo contrario.

Estaba feliz.

Se regocijaba con la trajedia que Vanitas estaba viviendo en su interior.

-¿Sabes que no solo me has condenado a mi? Lo que pasara con Ventus...

-¡Ya dejen de tratarme como un niño todos ustedes, soy el mayor en apariencia fisica... madurez e inteligencia! Ustedes se creen muy astutos. Yo se lo que pasara con Veni-boo, despues de todo, yo fui quien fallo a proposito para asesinarlo ¿Creen que no estoy preparado para lo que viene?- dicho de la manera mas tranquila posible, el demonio sacudio su ropa de una extraña brisa de ceniza que emanaba del cuerpo del líder.

Vanitas tambien estaba impregnado de ella, pero la menor de sus molestias ahora.

Luego de un breve silencio, donde ambos compañeros demonios se miraban fijamente, Lea volvio a hablar:

-Bueno ¡me retiro! El lider ya no requiere mas de mi presencia, y tampoco tengo mas que decirte, Vani.

Se dio la media vuelta, pero de repente, volvio su cabeza ligeramente, seguro de que Vanitas todavia lo miraba:

-Fue muy divertido trabajar contigo, Vani. Ojala tuvieramos otra nueva oportunidad, en la siguiente vida... si la hubieramos tenido...- le sonrio con gran sinceridad, y el cuerpo de su compañero se estremecio en miedo.

¿Que es lo que iba a pasar?

Inmerso en la angustia e incertidumbre, con la traicion de Lea, Vanitas ya no logro razonar las tenues lagrimas del pelirrojo, que se combiaban a su sonrisa...

¡De pronto su cuerpo perdio la fuerza y apenas aferro las manos sobre el suelo! Incapaz de querer imaginar lo que paso, pequeñas gotas de sangre caian sobre sus dedos fríos. El liquido rojizo era mas helado que la propia temperatura de su cuerpo...

Poco a poco cayeron en mayor cantidad, hasta hacer un gran charco bajo sus manos, hasta mojar sus rodillas.

-El precio que todos ustedes deben pagar, por haber desobedecido mis ordenes, sera muy alto-escuchó desde lo alto, a la voz de su líder. Cuando la gran espada que sostenía, rozo la mejilla del demonio, estaba manchada con sangre.

-I-Idiota... tu bien sabes que podemos recuperarnos de las heridas...

El líder solto una pequeña risa, -¿Crees que no se como matar a uno de los mios?

Todo se puso borroso por unos instantes, tambien la voz del líder se esuchaba algo lejana.

Vanitas se atrevio a revisar la propia herida de su cuerpo. Una profusa puñalada en el pecho.

Dolor...

La sensacion del dolor era exactamente igual a cuando se la hicieron por primera vez.

-No morirás rapido, pero la herida se hará mas grande con el tiempo y tambien el dolor.

Vanitas giró su cuerpo sobre el suelo, acostado boca arriba. Con su cabello sumergido en la almohada de sangre... mirando directamente al rostro de su líder.

Un ser con apariencia humana musculosa y joven, de cabello plateado y ojos dorados.

Estaba riendose, su rostro se deformaba en excitacion y alegría.

Soltaba carcajadas como un lunático, y se burló de Vanitas entre risas:

-Según dicen... ese es el dolor que pasa alguien cuando le destrozan el corazón.

"Es asi como el amor demuestra lo mucho que puede acabar con cualquier vida"

-¡Vanitas!- Ventus levanto la cabeza, apenas consciente de donde estaba ahora...

-Has venido- sobre la esquina, detras de la pared de un edificio, Isa hizo acto de presencia.

Estaba diferente, usando una chaqueta rojo carmín, cuyo logo estaba cubierto por varios trozos de tela de diferentes colores. Se veía como si hubieran sido cosidos con odio y de mala gana.

Ventus se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en el punto exacto donde prometio verse con Isa.

"¿Como llegue aqui? ¿Y Vanitas?"

-...eso sinifica que si deseas escuchar lo que voy a proponerte.

-¡No! Yo no queria... ¡No se como llegué aqui!

Isa le dio una mirada despreocupada, -¿Caminando dormido? De cualquier forma significa que quieres escucharlo...

Se vio rodeado por los demonios Heartless. Ven no tenía un lugar donde ir. Entonces penso en el plan B

-Espera. Aún si estuviera de acuerdo, no puedo alejarme mucho de ellos... moriría...

-No te preocupes por eso- Isa descanso su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio, -estoy seguro que uno de ellos te sigue. Vamos.

Mientras comenzaban a caminar, Ventus se preguntaba quien lo estaria siguiendo, y por que a Isa no le preocupaba eso.

"No tengo otra opcion mas que seguir con esto. Escuchar unas cuantas palabras no le hacen daño a nadie"

-Llegamos

"¡¿Eh?!"

Frente a ellos estaba una enorme ducto abandonado, pero no cualquiera, sino el que pertenecía a la parte abandona de su escuela.

-Entra.

Su guía se apartó del camino para ver entrar al rubio primero. Suponía que aún pensaba que Ven intentaría escapar... y bueno, no estaba tan equivocado...

El aire fétido que emanaba la entrada era una de las muchas razones para temer infiltrarse en ese lugar. Antes pensó que el ducto se veía oxidado, pero un vistazo más de cerca, le hizo ver que en realidad eran manchones de sangre por doquier. Huellas de dedos y palmas de manos lo confirmaron.

Además, un metro por arriba del suelo, se extendía una capa de niebla, cuya consistencia no parecía ser tan gaseosa.

-¿Qué esperas?

La urgencia de Isa lo hizo saltar un paso por delante, con su pie izquierdo pisando por primera vez ese territorio...

¡Como lo pensó! La niebla era esponjosa, algo así como algodón o cabellos rozando la piel. Ven pudo sentirlo aún a través de sus pantalones, pues esa cosa se filtraba por la tela.

Probablemente, su reacción fue tan expresiva, que Isa soltó una leve carcajada.

-No hay por qué temer, este lugar es más seguro que junto a uno de esos demonios. Además, prácticamente ya estás muerto.

-Jeje... tal vez tienes razón- aunque Ven se sintió ligeramente ofendido por ser considerado ya un muerto.

Dio un trago de saliva, sintiendo como si el olor fétido se hubiera mezclado con ella.

Los demonios Heartless se quedaron afuera, pero custodiando la entrada.

A decir verdad, el ducto no era tan largo, solo que daba la vuelta en U, removiendo la luz del exterior.

Ven dio un par de pasos torpes en la oscuridad, escuchando los chillidos de ratas y una brisa hueca a su alrededor.

Llegó a pensar, por un breve instante, que caminaba totalmente solo, porque solo su respiración acompañaba la fúnebre sinfonía ambiental.

Sin embargo, Isa anunción en voz alta que debería detenerse, y luego, encendió una lámpara colocada en el suelo.

Era reciente, porque era la única que no estaba manchada en sangre seca.

Cuando la encendió, el aroma se volvió más insoportable. A Ventus se le revolvió el estómago, e intentó enfocar la mirada en Isa, para no seguir viendo todo ese desastre.

-Ahora que sé que nadie más escuchará, puedo decirlo libremente...

Ven apretó los labios, con una expresión más seria y atenta.

"Debo permanecer tranquilo, sea cual sea la información"

-Ventus, tú deberías morir.

¡...!

Isa no se movió de su lugar, a pesar de lo que dijo.

-...para salvar tu destino... deberías morir.

-¡¿Qué?! Esa no es una solución, no, mejor dicho ¡no es razón para traerme hasta aquí solo por eso!

El rostro de Isa se endureció, aparentando más edad que antes:

-Es que no he terminado de hablar.

El rubio se relajó, algo avergonzado por su impaciencia, le dio señal para que siguiera.

-Deberás morir, pero tan solo a como eres ahora.

"¿Como soy ahora? ¿Eso qué significa?" Esta vez retuvo sus dudas en la mente.

-La manera de romper ese contrato con esos demonios y evitar que desaparezcas, es que tú mismo lo termines todo ahora.

Como el chico lo miró expectante de una respuesta, Ventus se sintió presionado para hablar...

-Si entendí bien lo que has dicho, debo suicidarme ¿o algo así? ¡Que locura!

-Mas o menos. La idea es dar tu "vida" por algo. Si la terminas antes del tiempo en que está proclamado, como sacrificio, entonces...

-¡Espera! ¿Sacrificio?- dudoso, comenzó a desviar su atención, nuevamente en busca de una salida.

La solución no era nada atractiva para tomarla en cuenta.

¿Qué tal si no funcionaba? ¿No significaba que estaba desperdiciando un tiempo que pudo haber sido importante? ¿Qué tal que permaneciendo más tiempo así, lograba pensar en algo que lo salvara más fácilmente?

"Pero... a decir verdad, no existen más lugares dónde obtener respuestas. Mi tiempo se está acabando, y además, mientras más tiempo paso conviviendo con esos demonios (en especial Vanitas), mis objetivos van perdiendo su curso... Es como si, dentro de poco, permaneciendo así, siento que me resignaré a morir con tal de seguir a su lado"

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Olvidas que ya estás practicamente muerto?

-¿Existe algo más desagradable que volver a experimentar la muerte?-argumentó algo molesto.

Isa se cruzó de brazos, con una alegría más evidente:

-Increíble, bastó con un segundo encuentro para que te sintieras tan valiente como para confrontar a un extraño. Eres muy interesante, Ventus.

Casi estoy lamentando dejarte ir...

Su dedo viajó desde la garganta, hasta la barbilla del rubio, acercando su rostro tanto como se permitió, explorando en aquellos ojos azules llenos de inocencia. Transmitían bondad, valor, aunque al mismo tiempo un poco de inseguridad.

El trofeo que hubiera quedado cuando la vida de Ventus se extinguiera, sería el trofeo más exquisito para el líder de esos demonios.

No siempre podía encontrarse _"el espejo de un alma" _tan puro.

-¿Sabes? Con tu única compañía, también me atreveré a confesar que yo estoy a punto de morir...

Los ojos azules parpadearon con sorpresa.

-Es por eso que puedo ver esos demonios Heartless, y es la razón por la que me siguen.

-Pero, parecía ser como si te obedecieran...

Isa se dio la vuelta repentinamente, -Al principio ellos querían asesinarme. A ellos les gusta adelantarse más que los otros demonios; pero, eventualmente comenzaron a respetar mi tiempo, cuando burlaba sus tontos contratos.

-¿Cómo...?

-Es la forma en que te lo he dicho. Aunque, tampoco podría considerarme como un total humano.

-¿Qué eres entonces?- mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Ventus no notaba alguna pista.

Desde su perspectiva, se veía como cualquier otra persona normal.

"Pero, la presencia de esos demonios Heartless también me dice que no es una persona normal"

De pronto, cuando Isa estuvo a punto de responder a la pregunta, escucharon un largo grito desde el exterior.

-¡Veni-boo ¿quién te hace demorar tanto allá adentro?!

¡Si ese bribón no sale ahora, entraré para acabarlo con mis propias manos, y no será muy bonito para él/ella! ¡Ya me tomé la molestia de acabar con sus secuaces, y mi cuerpo pide un poco más de ejercicio!

Pero mientras Ven hacía muecas nerviosas por reconocer al dueño de la voz, Isa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

¡Ventus estuvo seguro de eso! Solo que cuando Isa se dio cuenta de que el rubio lo escuchaba, extinguió la única luz que los alumbraba.

"Estoy acabado. De seguro intentará matarme por lo que hizo el profesor Lea"

-Ventus, espera aquí. Iré a saludar a tu "guardaespaldas"

Divertido.

La voz de Isa era alegre o ¿burlona?

¿Es que conocía al profesor Lea?

Sea como fuera, escuchó los pasos de Isa alejándose muy apresurados hacia la salida.

La sonrisa del demonio pelirrojo se quedó congelada al distinguir aquella silueta entre la oscuridad del ducto.

Lea podría distinguirla por siempre, aún en la más negra penumbra... no a través de sus ojos... a través de su corazón...

Sin embargo, los sentimientos de dolor no llegaron así de rápido, la primera sensación en su pecho fue como caer y flotar antes de tocar fondo.

Igual a que algo cambiara tu dirección drásticamente, y aunque te hizo evitar el dolor de la caída,la manera en que ascendías era insportable...

-Ha pasado muy poco tiempo,antes de tener la mala fortuna de verte.

Aún a pesar de ver a aquel joven, dueño de un sonrisa tan falsa como cuando admitió su amor por él, Lea no lograba deshacerse de esa sonrisa congelada en su propio rostro.

-Quería esperar al menos un par de años más, para sentirme más joven que tú.

_TUMB TUMB _

El corazón comenzó a trabajar entonces como debía, aplastándose poco a poco en su interior.

¿Cómo era posible tener la misma insportable sensación a cuando era un humano?

¡¿Por qué rayos un demonio debería conservar su corazón en primer lugar!?

¡No había uso!

Por dentro, los sentimientos pesimistas estallaron en el demonio, pero en el exterior, se había preparado para aparentar:

-Eso es un poco cruel, aún viniendo de tu parte, Isa.

Pronunciar su nombre le dejo un poco seca la boca.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Sigues siendo tan infantil como cuando estabas vivo.

Los ojos esmeraldas buscaron un ángulo para permanecer calmado.

-Hoy se termina...- dijo Isa, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

A su alrededor, los invadió una brisa maloliente de sangre Heartless.

Aunque Lea reaccionó sobresaltandose un poco, recuperó la compustura... No podía mostrarse ya tan afectado con las palabras de él.

Mientras Isa seguía relatando, se le veía fascinado por recordar aquello, tan solo para sacar a luz el pasado de ese demonio, y romper su orgullo:

-Hace casi cinco años, en la parada del autobus ¿lo recuerdas?

Cuando me preguntaste si no eras suficiente para hacerme feliz.

No importaba cuántas veces te respondiera, seguías preguntando lo mismo ¡vaya niño idiota que eras!

Lea masajeó su nuca, buscando una forma de callarlo sin recurrir a la violencia, porque por mas que odiara admitirlo, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo así.

-Y cuando te dije sin rodeos que no podías darme lo que yo quería para ser feliz, te pusiste a gritar que harías lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Entonces...

-Lo dijiste sin dudar-lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, enfocando la vista al cielo, pero era igual de doloroso que mirar a Isa.

El recuerdo revivía, sin oportundad de poder evitarlo. He ahí como la mente y el corazón trabajan juntos para dañarse uno contra el otro.

_"-Lo dudo-dijo Isa luego de haber parpadeado, -estoy seguro de que tú no puedes darme lo que yo quiero._

_-¡Dime lo que es! ¡Juro que lucharé por conseguirlo y dartelo todo a ti! ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Por favor! ¡Dame una oportunidad de demostrarlo!_

_El de cabello azul enfocó la mirada directo al pase de peatones, detrás de Lea._

_-Bien. Entonces, ¿puedes sacrificar tu vida por mi?_

_El joven pelirrojo se mostró estupefacto, -¿Qué?_

_-¿Lo harías? Sacrificar tu vida, con tal de que yo te amara._

_Lea dio un salto adelante, agachándose a la altura del chico,_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo haría sin pensarlo!_

_Sin embargo, la respuesta no cambió para nada la expresión desinteresada de Isa, -Entonces hazlo- le dijo, volviendo a darle una ojeada al pase de peatones._

_-¿Ahora? Perdón, pero no tengo idea de cómo..._

_-Ahí- aprovechó el momento para señalar el lugar que tanto le atraía._

_Lea volvió a dudar, pues no tenía idea de lo que quería pedirle._

_-El autobús llega en 3 minutos, apresurate y parate en el pase de peatones antes de que llegue._

_-¿Y luego...?_

_-Te quedas ahí, hasta que me convenzas._

_El se quedó callado, mirando la calle, y luego al de cabello azul._

_-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de sacrificarte por mi? Si tienes miedo y dudas, entonces no lo hagas. De todas formas ya sabía que no podrías darme lo que quiero._

_-¡Lo haré!_

_Corrió en el punto exacto donde Isa le dijo, en la misma dirección que el pase de peatones, pero fuera del consuelo de un poco de su seguridad._

_Al poco tiempo de que se paró, escuchó al autobús emitiendo su silbido para que se apartara. Lea se quedó quieto, como una estatua, sin dejar de mirar a Isa._

_El silbido se escuchó más y más cerca, y su tensión aumentaba, haciendo temblar sus piernas._

_Su instinto gritaba por quitarse del peligro, pero su corazón seguía fiel a lo que había prometido._

_Y cuando creyó que Isa le diría algo, porque se paró de su asiento, sintió la sombra del anorme autobús a su costado._

_El cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo, el autobus se detuvo a centímetros de arrollarlo. El daño no fue más allá de un chofer colérico que le gritaba desde la ventana._

_Lea suspiró aliviado, girándose unos momentos para disculparse con el chofer..._

_-¡¿Lo has visto, Isa?! He sido capaz de mantener mi promesa. Yo me sacrificaría por tu felicidad, no importa qué...- pero su celebración se hizo algo corta, cuando sintió su cuerpo luchando contra una extraña gravedad._

_Una fuerza poderosa se había aplicado contra su espalda, y mientras se dejaba llevar por ella, sin el tiempo necesario de reaccionar para recuperarse, escuchó las siguientes palabras:_

_-Lo dudo."_

El recuerdo se desvaneció con lentamente, pero Isa lo revivió todavía, con sus palabras:

-De no haber sido por tu "sacrificio" yo estaría muerto. Esos demonios Heartless me habían estado siguiendo, y yo ya presentía mi muerte. Pero me perdonaron la vida, cuendo les entregué a un tonto ingenuo en el amor.

Esas palabras casi lo hicieron perder la compostura, -Pero, no he sido tan tonto, me he convertido en un excelente demonio. Podría decirse que has terminado haciéndome tu jefe, mientras yo controlo tu muerte.

-No seas infantil. Alguien como tú jamás tendría el valor para controlar mi destino.

-Le sé, pero he comenzado a practicar...

"Ya fue demasiado tiempo ¿pasó algo? ¿Y si el profesor Lea fue...? ¿y si le pasó algo?"

-Un momento, ¿por qué me preocupa? Si me escuchara, ese profesor raro ya estaría intentando hacer algo más raro conmigo-un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"De todas maneras, debo comprobarlo y salir ya de aquí"

Tomó varios minutos, entre golpes de rodillas o cabeza, con la manos manchadas de quien sabe cuántas sustancias viscosas y extrañas, Ven encontró la salida.

Ya consciente de que o el demonio o Isa estarían afuera, fue saliendo despacio, pero se detuvo cuando vio no solo a uno, sino a ambos.

"¡Peligro inminente!"

Se quedó un poco en las sombras, para espiarlos del por qué no estaban matandose auno al otro...

"Bueno, espiarlos es una palabra algo fuerte. Creo que estoy atestiguando involuntariamente... Sí, eso debe ser"

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Isa, incrédulo con la extraña maldad en el tono de voz del demonio.

-Uno de mis compañeros, se enamoró del humano con el que estabas allá adentro. El que está frente a ti acaba de delatarlo con su líder, y se burló frente a su cara de su amor, y el fin que le esperaba por eso.

¡...!

Ventus lo escuchó claramente.

Si el profesor Lea hablaba de un demonio que se enamoró de Ven, entonces... sería...

"¡Vanitas! Tengo que ayudarlo... pero... ¿qué hago?"

Su prioridad de salvarlo se volvió más fuerte que querer interrogar al profesor Lea, ¿por qué lo había traicionado?

"¿Y si ya está muerto? ¿Y si ese líder...?" Ven se sintió aterrado, intentando mantener en su mente la imagen de Vanitas sonriendo.

Pero...

-¡JA! Me importa poco lo que le pase a tus "compañeros" ¿eso dijiste que eran?

Lo único que me volverá feliz es que todos los de su clase mueran.

¿Quieres volver a intentar volverme feliz?

-No digas tonterías- por fin fue capaz de contestarle Lea, con el coraje reunido.

-De todas maneras, no aceptaría tu ayuda, Lea ¿o Axel?

Ventus me ayudará a destruirlos. Le he propuesto algo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Solo falta que él acepte.

-¿Y piensas que...?

-Lo haré- Ventus salió de su escondite, respondiendo con la voz más fuerte y seria que alguna vez interpretó.

¿Estaba listo para apostar su destino?

**_Continuará..._**

_**Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia en pasar a leer el fic, y quiero mencionar que quizás he cometido algunos errores ortográficos (imperdonables espero que no XD) pero culparé al nuevo teclado del cual me estoy acostumbrando y a la falta de tiempo.**_

**_Espero seguir pronto la historia ;)_**


	14. Jugando al final

**CAPITULO 14**

**JUGANDO AL FINAL**

_**Hola de nuevo! He podido actualizar un poco más rápido por una repentina inspiración XD**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan y me ayudan a mejorar (o al menos a intentar evitar esos errores en un futuro XD)**_

_**Bueno, espero que no me odien tanto por este capítulo.**_

_**Sin más que decir por ahora, ¡espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Fue muy tarde para que Ventus intentara modificar esa afirmación, había querido decir que quería apostar su destino y terminó dando a entender que sería un aliado de Isa.

Los ojos del de cabello azul brillaron con una evidente malicia,

-Te sacrificarás para evitar que este demonio triunfe, entonces...-mientras lo decía lentamente, sus dedos buscaron con desesperación debajo de los parches de tela sobre su chaqueta roja. Fue tanta su desesperación, que los hilos cortaron la piel y sangró un poco. Muy pronto, algo brillante y afilado se asomó.

Lea pudo darse cuenta, al verlo por completo. Pero Ventus no, tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Es lo mejor. El sacrificio es la solución correcta, Ventus. No te arrepentirás...-una daga bien afilada, eso era lo que sostuvo Isa, deformando su cara como la de un lunático.

Se apresuró sobre el joven, y Lea también, embistiendo su cuerpo contra Isa, para cambiar su dirección.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?

-¡Hazte a un lado, maldito demonio!-envuelto en desesperación y locura, Isa le propinó una cuchillada en la frente.

Por si fuera poco, un numeroso grupo de demonios Heartless aparecieron a su alrededor.

Uno de ellos masticó la pierna del demonio pelirrojo. El dolor no fue insoportable, pero le estaba pulverizando la fuerza para usar el músculo.

¡Lea extendió sus alas de demonio intentando volar para evitarlos!

Sin embargo, varias garras las atravesaron.

Las heridas lo hicieron tumbarse. Todos estaban rodeándolo.

-¡Lea!- a tiempo aterrizó Sora, quitándole al horrible demonio que se disponía a masticarle la cabeza.

-¡Atrás! ¡Si obedecen, les prometo conseguirles unos buenos trozos de carne! ¡hasta carne humana si quieren! Pero solo tengo permitido sacar de los cementerios más viejos...

-¡Ya cállate, Sora! En serio, a veces me pregunto por qué eres uno de los nuestros- Riku también aterrizó, arriba del castaño, con un humor poco tolerante.

Mientras la batalla entre demonios y demonios Heartless comenzó a desarrollarse, Ventus levantó la vista hacia el de cabello azul. Lo estaba llamando como a un cachorro, con la daga en su mano derecha.

Empuñó las manos, entrecerrando sus ojos azules...

"¿Está bien apostarlo todo ahora? ¿Apostar mi vida? ¿Funcionará? El contrato podría terminar, yo me liberaré de éste frustrante conteo hacia atrás, y los demonios... ¿qué pasará con ellos?"

-Vanitas... Su líder ya podría haber desaparecido su existencia.-poco a poco sus gestos se transformaron en ira contenida, -no lo perdonaré.

Él fue quien causó todo esto en primer lugar. Fue quien decidió ponerle fin a mi pacífica vida.

-No te preocupes, Ventus. Podrás adquirir tu preciada venganza con mi ayuda...

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Isa avanzaba tímidamente hacia el rubio, sin intentar ocultar ni un poco esa sed de matanza, -No hagas preguntas innecesarias. Tan solo necesitas sacrificarte. ¡Acabarás con ese contrato y podremos acabar con esos demonios también!

¡Serás libre!

-Libre- la palabra era agradable, no podía evitar sentirse motivado a cumplir ese deseo "ser libre" como antes,solo que más consciente de ello.

Estar junto a sus padres, sus amigos. Volver a la vida rutinaria que tanto extrañaba...

-¿O es que acaso has llegado a "amar" tu esclavitud? ¿Prefieres seguir siendo la mascota de esos repugnantes vestigios de existencia?

"No. Lo odio. Para ser sincero, he odiado todos los días que han pasado desde que me dijeron que debía morir. He odiado ser tratado como un objeto sin importancia. Detesto que hayan decidido mi destino una y otra vez... y lo que es más repugnante de todo esto, es que existe alguien más arriba, fue el que verdaderamente jalaba unos hilos de mi, poniendo fin a mi destino... ¿siempre habré tenido un titiritero en mi vida? ¿por qué debí convertirme en un juguete en primer lugar? No puedo perdonar eso..."

El rostro de Vanitas, solitario, frío y siniestro, pasó por su mente...

"¿Mis sentimientos también fueron controlados para sentir algo por Vanitas? ¿Fue planeado?" Los recuerdos del inicio eran borrosos, así que se le llegó a ocurrir, se llegó a engañar a sí mismo, de que todo fue controlado.

La persuasión de Isa había dado sus frutos, en la mente ingenua e inocente de Ventus, siendo un humano inexperto en el amor.

Por fin había logrado que la pequeña semilla de la duda que plantó en su corazón, germinara en su interior, como un cáncer que infectaba el cerebro, y de ahí, la personalidad; tornándose en una pesimista y más oscura.

Ven no podía creer que aquellos pensamientos fueran tan correctos ahora...

-¿Te has dado cuenta? ¿Te diste cuenta que el sacrificio es lo más razonable para ti?

El rubio arrugó la frente, caminando con seguridad hacia Isa, y cuando el de cabello azul iba a propinarle una puñalada, Ven sujetó su mano para detenerlo.

Se la arrebató de un solo movimiento, y recargando su pie sobre el abdomen de este, empujándolo lejos.

A decir verdad, Isa nunca fue consciente de que ese humano tuviera más fuerza que él.

Pero así fue...

El brillo plateado centelló en los ojos del rubio, y recorriendo con sus dedos el filo del arma, como si se tratara de un objeto fascinante y desconocido, la elevó sobre su cabeza.

Ventus percibió de reojo la silueta de los demonios luchando, y su cabeza se elevó mirando al cielo.

Si le miraba tan fijamente, ignorando la daga que sostenían las manos temblorosas, se sentía como si estuviera soñando.

_"Sí, un sueño. Un agradable sueño como cuando era más pequeño e ingenuo. Cuando creía que sería genial volar y perderme en_ e_se color."_

Un movimiento limpio...

_"Ese mismo sueño lo tuve varias veces. Jamás me cansaba de él, y al despertar, me causaba la misma felicidad de cuando lo tuve por primera vez. Teniendo la esperanza de que alguna vez iba a hacerse realidad"_

Se sintió tan ligero, como si ya no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos para permanecer cerca de ese cielo que contempló.

Cuando en realidad, las piernas rechazaron su peso, con la fuerza vital arrebatada, y lo dejaron caer al suelo.

_"...Y cuando volaba, contemplaba a todo y todos. Me gustaba verlos sin interferir, y sentirme feliz cuando sonreían a lo lejos. Esa era una forma de felicidad más que suficiente para alguien como yo..."_

Su mente todavía no estaba consciente. Pero el cuerpo comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente, en una manera para protegerse a sí mismo del daño. Con tal de mantenerse vivo, los órganos dejaron de trabajar, brindando toda su energía al corazón, que a su vez, bombeaba más rápido, intentando alcanzar los lugares donde se estaba perdiendo la sangre.

El corazón ponía todo su esfuerzo, sin saber que nunca llegaría a compensar al cuerpo en el que latía... el agujero en la garganta se encargaría de mofarse de su esfuerzo inútil, dejando escapar más rápido la sangre.

Los pulmones sufrieron más rápido que eso, dejando falto de aire a todo el cuerpo.

El sueño se tornó como una pesadilla para el cerebro, cuando la imagen del cielo, proyectado en sus ojos, se borró y se tornó oscuridad...

_"Me hubiese gustado prolongar ese sueño tan genial"_

Una tenue sonrisa se formó en su gesto vacío de vida, con sangre escurriendo de ella, hasta llegar al suelo, en pequeñas gotas de una esperanza dolorosa.

-¡No le veo fin a esto!- dijo Riku, observando como uno de los demonios guardaba distancia, y era escoltado por dos nuevos que se unieron a la batalla.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es como aquellas ecuaciones de pesadilla que presumen los maestros resolver! ¡No tienen fin sus resultados!

-Sora, en serio, si vuelves a decir una tontería, juro que te usaré como carnada para escaparme yo.

-Aghhh-Lea apenas recobraba las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, -me parece que Riku tiene razón, vamos a vernos forzados a usar a alguien como carnada.

-¡A mi no!-replicó Sora con enfado, -¡usen a Ven!

-¿Ven? ¿Veni-boo? ¿Dónde está?-un alarmado Lea apresuró a sus compañeros para buscarlo.

Con ayuda del demonio pelirrojo y su urgencia, lograron despejar un poco el campo de batalla, para comprobar una desgracia muy inesperada...

El cuerpo del humano Ventus, yacía sobre el suelo, en un charco de sangre...

Isa estaba junto a él, sonriendo mientra sujetaba la daga.

A su celebración se unieron los demonios Heartless. Toda su atención era para la vida que se estaba escapando de ese cuerpo...

Para Lea, fue un dolor más allá de su nuevo encuentro con Isa. Sentía como si cada sueño de esperanza reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos azul cielo, se le hubiese escapado de las manos, aún más fácil que cuando el perdió su vida.

¡Había sido un tonto!

¡Volvió a perder contra su primer amor!

Acogido con una tristeza similar, Sora también se vio ligeramente afectado.

Pero Riku estaba preparado para detenerlos de correr hacia el cuerpo, negando con la cabeza.

Ante sus ojos demoníacos, comprobaron que la vida se había ido de ese cuerpo.

Algo de su esencia se había impregnado en los cuerpos de los demonios Heartless, en forma de una tenue luz azulada.

Miraron a Isa, asintiendo con firmeza, y se marcharon a la luz de la puesta de sol, casi como una bruma grisácea.

La frialdad de la muerte tocó las mejillas del pelirrojo y el castaño, y sin darse cuenta, les brotaron lágrimas de los ojos.

"¡Encontraré una forma de vivir, lo juro!"

Aquella promesa tan segura que una vez articularon los labios de ese humano, se estaba esfumando, acompañada de los recuerdos del pasado.

-Mi trabajo está hecho ahora. Has perdido de nuevo, Lea.-dijo el de cabello azul, cuando se ponía de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Su amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos, encendió la frustración del demonio pelirrojo... pero era cierto...

-¡Maldito! ¡No te voy a perdonar eso!- esta vez Riku no detuvo a su compañero, para avanzar.

Sujetó a Isa por el cuello, elevándolo unos metros del suelo.

El no estaba asustado, seguía mostrando su sonrisa.

-Tal parece, que siempre seré tu único amor "existente", demonio.

¡Quería romperle la cara!

Pero sus manos no le respondieron.

-¿Que han hecho?

Por si fuera poco, y para tensar más la situación actual, el cazador apareció.

Ese día Terra usaba un suéter con capucha, asomando unos cuantos cabellos y el cigarrillo de su boca.

Estaba inerte detrás de Isa, frente al cuerpo de Ven.

Soltó de la boca su cigarrillo, cuando descubrió la identidad del muerto, y por sobre todo, a los dos demonios atrás de Lea.

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron como platos, -¿Tú eres...?-el mismo no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Y Terra, algo incómodo, removió su capucha, mirando compasivo a ese demonio.

¡No era posible para él no reemplazar a ese demonio con el sonriente humano Sora!

-¿Podrías no dirigirte nunca más a mi?

Sora hizo una mueca, -¿Por qué? Acabamos de volver a vernos, ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo, Terra!

-¡...! Tú... ¿acaso me recuerdas?

Sora asintió, -Por alguna razón, antes no pude hacerlo, aunque ya te había visto. Pero ahora me ha llegado tu nombre de repente ¡Es extraño!

-Hmp, en serio te faltan siglos de educación e inteligencia, Sora. Ten un poco más de respeto de tu entorno- opinó Riku, intentando hacerle recordar al muerto.

Terra, casi había olvidado a ese demonio.

-Qué curioso que lo diga alguien como tú. ¿Tuviste respeto cuando asesinaste a Sora y lo arrebataste de tantas personas que le querían?

-Y tú estás entre esas personas, ¿no?

El cazador desvió la mirada con enojo.

-Ya no importa. Llegados a este punto, la mejor solución para mi es acabarlos. Jure que lo haría si volvían a lastimar un humano en mi presencia.

-¡Pero, Terra! ¡Fue inevitable! ¡Si querías que se evitara hubieras venido más temprano para ayudarnos!

Terra no pudo evitar deformar su expresión a la intriga, y es que por poco se convierte en un sentimiento de alegría, porque el Sora humano solía decirle eso cuando cometía una tontería.

-¡Ya, silencio! ¡Prepárense para morir!- desenfundó su gran espada, y se dirigió al demonio pelirrojo: -¡Suelta ahora a ese humano!

Lea no respondió, sus ojos seguían clavados sobre esa cínica sonrisa del de cabello azul.

"No puedo hacerlo. Porque si... si lo suelto ahora... jamás voy a superar mi dolor... ni voy a ser capaz de vengarme. Sé cómo es Isa. Va a desaparecer hasta que su plazo de vida vuelva a acabar. Así es como ha vivido. Pagando con la vida de otros humanos, para prolongar su fin"

¡...!

La mejilla de Lea se manchó en sangre, cuando de pronto Isa la escupió, con los ojos en blanco.

¡Algo le había atacado!

¡Estaba seguro de ello!

Cuando recuperó el sentido de la razón, vio de reojo una mano atravesando el abdomen de Isa.

Era una mano ¡no podía estar equivocado!

Los dedos se contrajeron y estiraron más, buscando hacer más grande la herida.

Sora, Riku y Terra estaban boquiabiertos con la escena.

Lea no tenía ni idea de por qué estaban tan sorprendidos.

"¿¡Podría ser que nuestro jefe esté aquí!?"

El brazo por fin le gano en fuerza, ya no fue capaz de seguir sosteniendo al de cabello azul.

Al momento en que el cuerpo de Isa se desplomaba hacia un lado, fue descubriendo la identidad del agresor...

El rostro todavía manchado en sangre de Ventus, era todo lo que podía ver.

¡Él estaba vivo!

Pero, algo estaba diferente en él. Su expresión, no era la misma.

Sus ojos ahora dorados, denotaban frialdad y desprecio absoluto.

-Maldito, pretendía que me quedaría sin hacer nada, luego de ver cómo me usó para extender su vida.

El de cabello azul tosió un poco más de sangre. Estaba con vida, solo que mal herido.

-¿Ven?-atinó a preguntar Sora, cuando el humano rubio ponía su pie sobre la herida de Isa, presionando más fuerte, para escuchar sus alaridos de dolor.

-¿Ventus?-lo llamó Terra, igual de sorprendido.

Pues el cuerpo de Ven, todavía estaba manchado en sangre, con el agujero en la garganta que le hizo la daga.

-¿Humano?-dijo Riku, al tiempo que Ven soltaba una risa con el primer alarido de Isa.

-¿Veni-boo?

El último llamado de Lea, hizo reaccionar al rubio, giró ligeramente la cabeza, lo hizo muy lento...

-¿Qué quieren ustedes?-fue toda su respuesta.

-¿Cómo fue que...?

Terra le hizo énfasis a su garganta, y el se llevó la mano derecha a la herida. Primero la tocó suavemente, comprobando la sangre que quedó impregnada en sus dedos. Ya después, presionó firme en el agujero y sonrió con la misma malicia de antes, -¿Ésto? ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿O acaso querían verme muerto como ésta basura?

-Él... el es...- el demonio pelirrojo retrocedió a pasos torpes, con los ojos bien abiertos, clavados sobre la sombra de Ventus.

Ahí, a plena puesta de sol, cuyos últimos rayos de luz se ofrecieron a mostrar la cruda verdad, comenzaban a surgir un par de enormes alas...

...

Desde la esquina del edificio, Roxas descansaba su cuerpo. Su presencia era totalmente cubierta por la sombra de un enorme árbol, y al otro lado de la calle, se exhibía el paisaje nostálgico... el que aún le hacía recordar algunas veces, su vida como un humano...

Sin embargo, hoy no vino a alimentar la nostalgia pesimista, hoy buscó respuestas, que llegaron tan obvias y rápidas, como un golpe contra su cara. Algo que derribó su espíritu de la posibilidad, en que no encontraría a nadie...

Una chica rubia que usaba un uniforme, estaba sentada ahí, bajo la lluvia de flores, con una expresión de dolor.

En su mano, sujetaba una prenda. Aunque no estaba bien expuesta, Roxas aún podía reconocerla.

Ese era el molesto gorro que le obligaba a poner en los días de frío, era de ella, pero se aseguraba de llevarlo y sorprenderlo por la espalda para ponérselo.

Maldijo en silencio extrañar esa calidez.

De pronto, una fuerte y fría brisa de aire, revoloteó los cabellos rubios de ella, y atormentada por esa nostalgia fría, cubrió su rostro para llorar.

Nadie más la notaría.

Solo Roxas.

El demonio rubio suspiró, dejando la incomodidad de su pared...

-Supongo que ya es hora.

Mientras Naminé lloraba, escuchó unos pasos acercándose y como por instinto, levantó su cara.

La tenía completamente roja, con las mejillas mojadas.

Al ver, se quedó pasmada.

¡Era Roxas!

El demonio entendió su tardía reacción, porque sacudía la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

-¿Ro...Roxas? ¿En verdad eres tú?

El demonio tenía una expresión bastante seria, evitando mirar a los ojos a esa chica.

-Sí.

-¡Roxas!-se levantó para abrazarlo, con nuevas lágrimas de alegría. Sin embargo, el la detuvo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es un sueño? Si logro tocarte, ¿desaparecerás y despertaré?

-...

Naminé esperó con paciencia, sin borrar una gran sonrisa de alegría absoluta.

-He venido a despedirme.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!?- casi toca su brazo, cuando arrepentida se detuvo, recordando el rechazo de antes.

-Ya he muerto, Naminé- pronunciar su nombre le trajo más amargura, -así que, deja ya de aferrarte al pasado, y vive tu vida nuevamente...

Ella hizo silencio.

-Y también, no vuelvas a acercarte a gente extraña solo para intentar verme.

-Pero...

-¿Mantener nuestros recuerdos no es suficiente? ¡Yo ya nunca podré volver, y lo sabes!-lo dijo algo severo, pero fue el método que solía usar en ella cuando estaba preocupado.

Naminé, aunque con mucha tristeza, contestó con una afirmación, en un hilo de voz.

-Bueno entonces, me marcho...

-¡Espera!

Roxas volteó a verla sorprendido.

-¿Podría... crees que podríamos... abrazarnos? Al menos una última vez...

El rubio asintió, no muy seguro al respecto.

Se quedó ahí como una tabla, cuando la chica rubia aferró sus pequeños y delgados brazos alrededor de su abdomen, enlazándolos con su espalda.

Roxas fue capaz, una vez más, de respirar ese delicioso aroma de su cabello.

-Roxas, lo siento, por haberte molestado tanto con lo que he hecho, y por haberte obligado a que vinieras a regañarme por eso... pero, estoy feliz... Y, no importa lo que digas, yo nunca voy a olvidarte, siempre serás parte de mi vida, aún si solo puede ser por medio de recuerdos... Te quiero mucho.

El rubio apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla fuerte y nunca soltarla.

"Yo también te quiero" las palabras no salieron de su boca, porque si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que Naminé no podría olvidarle con el tiempo, y seguir con su vida sin él.

"Y nunca me arrepiento de haber dado mi vida para que tu sigas aquí"

-Adiós- se apartó de ella repentinamente, dando media vuelta, y sin mirar atrás.

Porque Roxas se propuso a despedirse de su vida pasada por completo, con tal de no involucrar nunca más a la chica que amó.

Su caminar continuo, lo llevó a su siguiente parada. Ahora había reunido el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

En las profundidades de la Academia Heaven, y donde ningún alumno tenía acceso, Roxas pasó el umbral de una puerta improvisada (un agujero en la pared con varias cintas que prohibían el paso)

Apenas puso en pie sobre la madera chirriante y maloliente, cuando una voz lo saludó desde las profundidades...

-Que honor tan raro se me ha concedido ahora, una visita voluntaria del demonio Roxas.

El rubio fue ligeramente deslumbrado con un destello de luz roja, aquel que se convirtió en un par de ojos que acechaban en medio de la habitación.

-Me vi obligado a venir, luego de enterarme que comenzaste a castigar a los miembros de mi grupo.

-Oh, así que has llegado a tenerles afecto, qué confesión tan desagradable.

-No tanto como jugar con nuestro pasado para controlarnos peor que marionetas... ¿Le prometiste a Lea que no irías tras del humano si te entregaba a Vanitas?

-No soy el único villano aquí, Roxas- su nombre lo pronunció con fuerza, -si no mal recuerdo, comenzaron a atacarse unos a otros, cuando el humano apareció. Con traiciones y odio ¡yo disfrutaba ese espectáculo! Pero luego, se tornó aburrido, cuando comenzaron a tratarlo como a su amo.

Roxas comenzó a rondar alrededor de la enorme sombra de su líder, oculta por una bruma aún más oscura.

Estaba buscando algo.

-He de admitir que me sentía desafiado por ese humano. Era un tanto irónico ¡un humano alcanzando los niveles de importancia que yo!

-Eso solo tú lo dices. Nosotros nunca actuamos como sirvientes con él.

El líder comenzó a reír. Fue una carcajada larga, que hizo mecer sus alas acunadas hacia su cuerpo.

-¡No puedes engañar a un demonio como yo! Incluso antes de que pusieras un pie en mi morada, ya sabía que tu lealtad está por completo con ese humano... tal como el resto de tus... ¿compañeros dices?

Roxas se detuvo en seco, había sido descubierto... porque en algún momento, sus objetivos cambiaron, de pronto se vio pensando en la forma de acabar con su líder y mantener a Ventus sin importar que el plazo se hubiese acabado.

Burlar la muerte o el destino, lo que fuera.

¿Por qué?

"Supongo que se debe al tiempo en que convivimos con él. Ventus fue el primer humano que vivió con nosotros y al que le permitimos acercarse y hablar. ¿Por qué?

¡No podíamos evitarlo! Él tenía algo especial. Algo que hacía que nosotros sintiéramos empatía. Una asombrosa y rara habilidad de atraer nuestro cariño, nuestra esencia humana olvidada, con él"

-¿Te has dado cuenta?- preguntó su líder, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos. -Por eso ese humano se convirtió en algo tan molesto. Ha estado manipulando sin que te dieras cuenta, y lo peor de todo ¡es que lo aceptan! No les importa...-los brazos abrazaron parte de las alas. Y Roxas escuchó el crujir y la viscosidad de algo, cayendo al piso. Quizás tanto odio del líder, lo había llevado a lastimarse a sí mismo.

-Primero, me entero de su maldita existencia... ¡Como si su cara, nombre y personalidad fueran mofa de alguien contra mi! ¡Día tras día se burlaba de mi esa estúpida vida! ¡Riendo, llorando... VIVIENDO! ¡Tenía que terminarlo YA! Envío a mis subordinados a acabarlo, ¡una simple tarea rutinaria! Y me entero, al poco tiempo, de que ha decidido dejarlo con vida...- mientras relataba en desesperación e ira, el líder caminó lejos de la bruma oscura, pudiendo recibir una poca luz que se filtraba a través de la madera, en alguna pared cercana... Tenía el rostro desencajado en frustración, y marcas de uñas por toda la cara.

Roxas lo escuchaba confundido, tal vez ya había perdido por completo la razón (y eso que él siempre pensó que el líder nunca tuvo sentido de la razón en el pasado)

Si había existido algo de eso en él, alguna vez, ahora estaba perdido...

-¿¡De nuevo quería burlarse de mi!? ¡Riéndose, llorando, amando y LUCHANDO POR VIVIR! ¡Quería volver a torturarme con su existencia! Tuve que hacer lo que debía, sin importar que los demonios bajo mi mando fueran destruidos ¡Es poco precio comparado a volverlo a ver vivir! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Con su comportamiento, Roxas no pudo evitar echar unas palabras al aire, mientras volvía a avanzar para buscar:

-Eso es patético, que un demonio que tanto presumía de poder, fuera intimidado por un simple humano.

El líder se quedó serio de repente, se lanzó contra Roxas con rapidez increíble. Sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza del demonio rubio, acercando su temblorosa boca a su oído, para confesar algo... un secreto que a duras penas podría permitirse en decir:

-Esa vida alguna vez perteneció al primer miserable humano, que quise abrazar en la muerte. Sí, un insignificante cuya vida fue la primera que arrebaté cuando nací demonio. ¡Deseaba tanto quitarle la vida! ¡Su mirada fue tan suculenta de inocencia, mientras lo vigilaba para esperar el gran día! ¡No pude resistirlo! ¡Lo maté con un año de anticipación a su fin!

Se alejó un poco del oído del demonio, nuevamente con la risa histérica: -Eso es algo que me encantó. Pero luego se vengó... ¡apareciendo de nuevo contigo! Sin embargo, tú personalidad era diferente a la de él, y pude tolerar dejarte con vida por más tiempo... y luego ¡aparece idéntico otra vez! Me voy a asegurar de que no vuelva a pasar...- de pronto, el demonio rubio sintió que recargaban algo frío en su nuca.

Escuchó el filo de una espada, a punto estuvo de sufrir una ataque del desquiciado líder, porque lo rechazó en una excelente maniobra de esquive.

Liberándose con ayuda de sus alas desplegadas, de los brazos del líder, y luego agachándose, para dar una vuelta hacia atrás y recuperar distancia.

El demonio líder estaba usando una espada especial, capaz de matar a uno de ellos; hace tiempo había investigado un poco la morada de el, y la descubrió muy oculta, entre libros viejos y cadáveres de antiguos subordinados.

-¡Te felicitó, Roxas! Eres menos ingenuo que Vanitas.

-Vanitas, ¿dónde está él?

-Jajajaja, no sé y ya no importa, porque morirá. Tú también.

¡Quiero dejar de ver ese despreciable rostro tuyo! ¡Lo deformaré hasta que quede irreconocible!- el líder era muy rápido, Roxas apenas pudo esquivas sus cuatro ataques consecutivos. El objetivo era su cara, lo supo con un quinto ataque sorpresa, que cortó la punta de su nariz.

"Ha llegado ese temido día, en que debo enfrentarme a mi líder, sin muchas esperanzas de ganarle"

Era cierto, Roxas estaba consciente que ninguno de ellos igualaba un poco su poder. Después de todo, ellos alguna vez fueron humanos, y él nació siendo eso.

El líder movió sus alas, dispersando la bruma oscura por toda la habitación ¡ahora estaban en penumbras!

-Si quieres desafiarme, vas a tener que luchar contra todo lo que me representa...-la voz se fue alejando, y de pronto, brotaron llamas en su única salida de la habitación.

Eran completamente rojas, y desprendían un aroma fétido. Tenía la cualidad de no alumbrar nada de la habitación, su fuerza se concentraba únicamente en pulverizar a cualquiera que se acercara.

ZAZ

Roxas recibió un ataque frontal. Afortunadamente, el sonido cortante del aire le dio tiempo para arrojarse a un lado.

-Ya no correrás con la misma suerte. Me voy a asegurar de que mi siguiente ataque sea más rápido.

"¡Demonios! ¡No hay manera de que pueda igualarlo! ¡Y ahora ni siquiera seré capaz de esquivar, con toda esta bruma a mi alrededor! No hay alternativa. Mi único escudo será usar las partes menos vitales de mi cuerpo."

Las alas de Roxas se acunaron , una a su costado, y la otra cubriendo su frente. Los únicos lugares propensos serían la espalda y el costado izquierdo.

El demonio le había dado la pista de que quería atacar por sobre todo su cara, así que estaría ocupado intentando penetrar el ala que le protegía.

"Ahora, solo me queda resistir hasta encontrar a Vanitas... y luego, buscar una salida"

-¡Aghhhh!- el primer ataque llegó en el ala que protegía el frente, tal como lo predijo.

Aunque se había preparado mentalmente para el dolor ¡sí que fue insoportable! La desesperación para alejar ese dolor, hizo que le propinara unas cuantas patadas a la espada. Uno de ellas consiguió incitar al líder para apartarla.

Mientras Roxas, soportaba seguir avanzando con el dolor de la herida.

No era un dolor normal al que causaba cualquier arma, era penetrante, y se repetía la misma sensación de cuando rompía la piel con su filo punzo cortante.

Paralizaba los nervios y acalambró cada hueso. Podía sentir el propio palpitar de su ala, como si sus tendones se contrajeran al ritmo de un latido, ardiendo como si estuvieran en llamas.

-¡Vanitas! ¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?- fue difícil llamar su nombre por primera vez.

Se había jurado a sí mismo nunca dirigirle la palabra al demonio que quiso matar a Naminé, y el que lo incitó a morir para convertirse en un demonio.

"¡Ahora no importa! ¡Odio más a éste infeliz líder que a Vanitas! Además, él es el responsable de todo lo que ha pasado en primer lugar"

ZAZ

Un segundo ataque por el costado, al menos el que también cubría con una de sus alas.

Roxas se desplomó de rodillas, sintiendo cómo el dolor pasaba por todo su cuerpo, sumado al del ataque anterior.

¡Fue lo mismo que ser atacado dos veces al mismo tiempo!

Sus manos temblaron, con un repentino frío.

Y las risas del líder se propagaron por toda la habitación.

-¡Qué iluso eres, Roxas! ¡Pretendes soportar tantos ataques! ¡A este paso tú mismo te ofrecerás a quitarte la vida, con tal de no seguir sintiendo ese dolor!

-Cállate...-murmuró, limpiando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Ríndete! ¡No lograrás resistir más ataques!

-Cállat...-otra punzada de dolor. Esta ni siquiera la vio venir. Fue en la espalda, el lugar que dejó desprotegido por creer que sería su parte más resistente del cuerpo.

¡Qué cruda mentira!

El demonio Roxas gritó en dolor, dejando escapar más lágrimas, arañando con sus manos la madera del suelo.

Como pudo, se puso de pie, ya con la vista ligeramente borrosa, cada vez que revivía el dolor de cada herida.

-¡Vanitas! ¿¡Dónde demonios te escondes...!?

Seguía avanzando a pasos inseguros, a través de esa oscuridad, hasta que de repente...

¡Lo encontró! O eso creía...

Sus pies habían chocado contra algo suave, un cuerpo.

A tientas, buscó sujetar su brazo...

Tenía que ser Vanitas, ¿qué otro cuerpo descansaría en la morada del líder?

-¡Vayámonos de aquí!-más lágrimas de dolor hicieron que temblara su voz.

-¿Ventus...?-escuchó la voz muy débil de su compañero.

Roxas no le contestó, apenas lo tuvo de un brazo, comenzó a arrastrarlo para buscar una salida.

"¡Pero no veo nada! ¿¡Cómo voy a encontrarla así!?"

-¡Qué divertido es verlos sufriendo y arrastrándose aterrados por mi!

Su voz estaba cada vez más cerca.

Roxas ya no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse en pie con otro ataque.

-¡Si no hay una salida, voy a hacerla!-con las últimas reservas de su fuerza demoníaca, Roxas corrió al frente empuñando su mano. Utilizando sus alas mal heridas para adquirir un último impulso de rapidez.

Todo le dio vueltas por unos instantes, pero Roxas se sintió a salvo, cuando percibió un poco de luz de la luna.

La noche recién estaba comenzando... y aunque para muchos no hubiera diferencia con la oscuridad, Roxas la apreció y le pareció suficiente.

Ella le ayudó a comprobar que sí había encontrado a Vanitas.

Su compañero demonio estaba desplomado e inconsciente, sobre sus piernas.

En su costado, descansaban sus propias alas llenas de heridas frescas. El dolor todavía seguía ahí.

-Vanitas... ¡hey, despierta!-le dio unas buenas sacudidas con fuerza,y el de cabello negro abrió los ojos ligeramente.

Estaba increíblemente pálido, y tenía mucha sangre en el pecho.

"De seguro el líder lo hizo, ¿y ahora qué? No conozco una manera de curar heridas así"

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, y volvió a hablarle a gritos:

-¡Necesitas reunir fuerza y ponerte de pie! ¡Si no nos movemos, el líder va a matarnos!

Aunque todavía no salía nadie de esa pared, cabía la posibilidad.

Roxas se sintió con suerte de haber destruido la pared correcta; esa única del sótano de la escuela, que daba con un terreno hundido.

En esos momentos de desesperación no lo había recordado, pero escuchó que una parte de esa escuela se hundía (una parte cerca del edificio) y el resultado había dejado en descubierto una sola pared de este.

"La suerte estuvo de nuestro lado esta vez"

-Qué decepción, uno de mis demonios escapando.

-¡...!- el demonio rubio tragó saliva, observando como su líder flotaba unos metros sobre el suelo, con ayuda de esas enormes las negras, y la sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Sus ojos dorados únicamente miraban a Roxas, con su propia destrucción prevista, incluso el demonio llegó a ver una clara ilusión que se reflejaba en esos desgraciados ojos... una imagen de su propia cara destrozada.

Apoyó sus codos sobre el suelo, intentando liberar su ya débiles piernas, del peso que Vanitas ejercía con su cuerpo.

El avanzaba lento...

Roxas también, ¡No lograba liberarse!

Se sentía torpe por no ser capaz de hacerlo.

-Voy a comenzar primero con esos ojos- la espada, cuya punta había estado arrastrando sobre la arena húmeda, se levantó apuntando en su dirección.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"

El líder demonio inclinó su cuerpo hacia el frente, y se impulsó con velocidad...

"¡Es el fin!"

CLANK

Roxas no sentía dolor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados... ¿o ya tan rápido se los había sacado?

"No. No siento dolor"

Los abrió parpadeando ligeramente, para encontrar una silueta algo conocida, sobrevolando frente a él.

Había detenido el ataque solo con sus manos.

Estaban aferradas al mango de la espada, y forcejeaba un poco con el líder demonio.

Como no pudo dar crédito a quien creía ver ahí, volvió a echarle una ojeada de arriba a abajo.

Pero estaba usando la misma chaqueta y pantalón que Roxas le prestó.

Incluso el pantalón estaba ligeramente doblado, como lo vio hacerlo la primera vez que lo usó.

"Algo no anda bien... ¡es imposible! ¡debe ser una broma!"

Tenía unas grandes alas negras como ellos ¿¡cómo era posible!?

El líder intentó liberar su espada de un movimiento, pero aquel nuevo demonio, se lo impidió, aplicando más fuerza en su agarre.

-Detente.

Lo dijo como una orden, carente de cualquier emoción.

Al principio, las expresiones del líder habían sido de frustración y enojo, pero cuando ese nuevo demonio habló, él sonrió, soltando la espada.

Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo.

El nuevo demonio, se giró de pronto hacia el estupefacto Roxas...

¡Eran Ventus!

¡Era él!

Aunque tenía una seria herida en el cuello, y sus ropas estaban cubiertas en sangre, así como parte de su cabello rubio, y la comisura de la boca.

El color de sus ojos había cambiado, del azul pasó a ser un dorado, como el de Vanitas y el líder.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, contemplando a ambos demonios heridos...

-Ya deja de temblar, Roxas- dijo el líder, desde atrás de Ventus, -este es el resultado que ustedes han causado. Y al ver un resultado tan excelente, voy a perdonarles las existencia, "por ahora"

Y ya no los necesito más, porque he encontrado al sirviente perfecto.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué dices!?

Creyó que Ventus iba a revelarse contra esa afirmación, porque hizo una ligera mueca cuando lo escuchó, sin embargo, le arrojó la espada, de vuelta a las manos del maldito líder.

-Ya nos veremos, si es que tienen el valor y la fuerza para enfrentarse a su destrucción.

Él emprendió el vuelo.

Pero Ventus todavía los miraba en silencio, como si quisiera decir algo.

Al final, desplegó sus alas hacia el cielo, alejándose rápidamente.

"_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"_

Roxas todavía no podía quitarle la mirada a la silueta oscura, que sobrevolaba a la luz de la luna.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno, como dije antes, espero que no me odien tanto por este nuevo desenlace... pero me ha parecido bien para el desarrollo de esta historia.**_

_**Además, aprovecharé para dejar un par de ideas clave para más adelante:**_

_**"La esperanza muere al último"**_

_**"Cada hecho será lo inesperado de lo inesperado" Y por último: "A veces los pequeños detalles tienen un gran significado futuro"**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


End file.
